Lupin vs Lupin
by Nenasfashion
Summary: Soy Teddy Lupin, metamorfago, 23 años. Por un accidente estoy en el pasado en 1996 con mis padres. El problema es que ellos aún no estan juntos, mi vida peligra y para colmo soy niñero de Lily Potter. Todo esta en mi contra, podre juntar a mis padres?
1. Conociendo a mamá y papá

**Disclaimer**: Desde lo más oscuro del bosque prohibido hemos resucitado a la bestia mas sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir… ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes.)

**Hi**

**¿Cómo están?**

Bueno la historia empieza en el tiempo de Teddy… digamos en el epilogo del libro 7 y la llevamos hasta el sexto año de Harry… es decir… en el año del Príncipe mestizo.

Aclaramos Teddy no viaja porque quiera hacerlo, si no por un accidente… él no tenía la intención de salvarlos, porque ni siquiera sabía que los conocería… en el camino ya veremos que pasa… pero lo que si tienen claro es que debe unirlos… si quiere nacer…

Esperamos que le den una oportunidad y lo reciban con los brazos abiertos… si es algo loco… ya lo irán viendo pero vale la pena se los aseguramos…

Saludox y Abraxos…

* * *

_**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**_

_**Lupin vs Lupin**_

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

_**Conociendo a mamá y papá…**_

Era una tarde de finales del verano, un joven de escasos veintitrés años, de melena castaña dorada, desordenada, como todo chico de su edad, de mirada ámbar, de labios rosados, que esbozan una sonrisa amable y traviesa, pero sin duda su mejor cualidad era ser hijo de Remus Lupín y Nymphadora Tonks.

Se encontraba vociferando por lo bajo, ya que no le agradaba ser niñero de pubertos, él tenía mejores cosas que hacer que eso, pero esto lo hacia por su padrino que siempre lo procuraba.

Se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba en busca de los "niños" que cuidaba, caminó hasta la puerta de la casa que daba al gran terreno, salió observando como James y Albus, jugaban Quidditch, divirtiéndose.

— Ted… vamos, ven a jugar nosotros — invitó Albus.

— Si, no seas aburrido — agregó James con una gran sonrisa.

— No, tengo que ver dónde esta tu hermana ¿no la han visto o si? — cuestionó Ted, con un rictus de preocupación marcado en su rostro.

— No — respondió Albus.

— Mira quién viene ahí… — señaló James pícaramente, al ver una figura de una chica que podía pasar por una _veela_.

Lupin dirigió su vista a donde el chico señaló, observando a la hermosa rubia que le sonreía, le devolvió la sonrisa, esperando que ella llegara hasta él.

— Hola amor ¿qué pasa? — saludó rozando suavemente sus labios, mientras se escuchaban burlas de parte de los chicos Potter — en tu mensaje decías que estabas muerto de aburrimiento — agregó divertida.

— Ven… vamos adentro, si no estos niños no nos van a dejar en paz — exclamó, cediéndole el paso a su novia.

Ya dentro la instó a sentarse en el sillón.

— Bueno ¿qué pasa? — cuestionó nuevamente Victorie.

— Pues digamos que estoy cuidando a los "niños" — respondió, sentándose a su lado, mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la rubia.

— Ah ya entiendo… por eso me enviaste la nota, para no aburrirte — mencionó risueña, apoyándose en el pecho del chico.

— Pues en realidad si, pero también quería estar contigo — comentó, acercando su rostro al de ella, estaba a punto de besarla, cuando recordó que no había visto desde hace un buen rato a la menor de los Potter —. ¡Rayos!... ahora vuelvo, tengo que buscar a Lily — se levantó dejando a la rubia sorprendida y esperando el beso — no olvides donde nos quedamos — agregó saliendo la habitación jurando que jamás volvería a ser niñero —. Interrumpen mis momentos de esparcimiento — susurró entrando y saliendo de habitaciones sin encontrar a la pequeña pelirroja.

***º*º*º**

En lo más recóndito de la casa, más específicamente en el sótano, una hermosa pelirroja, de escasos catorce años, sus ojos brillantes color miel, labios rosados y delgada figura, se encontraba triste, ya que sabía que últimamente sus padres ya no se entendían del todo.

Ese verano había sido muy diferente al de los años anteriores, no es que sus padres se pelearan constantemente, ni que hubiese violencia, simplemente se ignoraban, seguían sus vidas como si anda estuviera pasando; fingían estar bien por ella y sus hermanos, ahora su padre pasaba más tiempo en el Ministerio que en casa y su mamá pasaba más tiempo en casa de algunas de su tías.

— Al menos hoy salieron juntos…

Respiró profundamente, dejando escapar un suspiro, mientras abría algunas cajas extrañas que habían traído de la Madriguera, que pertenecían a sus abuelos y otros tantos objetos que habían traído de la Orden y del Ministerio. Pero ella quería encontrar algunas cosas que habían pertenecido a sus padres, siguió removiendo objetos hasta que halló un álbum de fotos de sus vacaciones pasadas, suspiró observando las imágenes en movimiento, tantos buenos momentos.

— ¿Acaso el amor no es para siempre? — cuestionó melancólica — si, es como en la escuela… la mayoría de mi edad piensan… en chicos, besos, relaciones… incluso Rose piensa en alguien del que no estoy segura que mis tíos aprueben — manifestó sentándose en una caja y observando los objetos de otra.

— Bueno… y mis padres ahora están… extraños, eso era lo último que faltaba, y yo… bueno no es que no me guste alguien, ¡pero es tan difícil! ¡Los hombres son difíciles! — resopló, encontrando un extraño espejo con inscripciones de lo que parecían ser runas antiguas grabadas al rededor, observó su reflejo, notando su depresiva expresión.

— Si tan sólo pudiera viajar al pasado y arreglar todo esto, desde el momento en que empezó todo… — declaró pensando en cuando su mamá le había dicho que había comenzado a salir con su padre.

Justo en ese momento escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando pasar la voz de Teddy que pronunciaba su nombre.

— Aquí estoy — gritó la pequeña, aún mirándose en el espejo, del cual salió de la nada una luz que iluminó toda la habitación.

Ted abrió la puerta del sótano creyendo que era poco probable que la chica estuviera ahí, pero sin embargo gritó su nombre. — ¡Lily!

Al escuchar la respuesta bajó los escalones, cuando una luz lo cegó, pasaron varios minutos sin que pudiera ver la figura de la joven. — ¡Qué demonios es esto!

— ¡Teddy ayúdame! — gritó la pelirroja, sintiendo que el espejo la jalaba.

Saltó los escalones que le faltaba y corrió a tomar la mano de Lily, mientras observaba como un remolino de viento se había creado alrededor del cuarto, levantando todo a su paso.

— ¡Qué diablos pasó Lily!

— ¡Solo ayúdame! — pidió en un grito desesperado, mientras se aferraba a su mano.

***º*º*º**

En otra parte de la casa Victorie se encontraba aburrida, cansada de esperar a su novio así que comenzó a buscarlo por el lugar, hasta que escuchó un estruendoso sonido, que provenía del piso inferior, caminó hasta encontrar el lugar, al abrir la puerta se encontró con el alboroto que existía, se retiró el cabello que ahora estaba en su cara por las ráfagas de aire, bajó apresurada encontrando al castaño aferrado a lo que parecía ser la mano de alguien.

— Teddy… ¡qué pasa!

— ¡No lo se!... ¡sal de aquí y avísale a alguien! — en ese momento la mano que se aferraba a la suya se soltó —. ¡Rayos!... ¡en seguida vuelvo! — le dijo para después dejar que el espejo lo succionara con eso todo el escándalo terminó y el espejo cayó al suelo estrellándose.

— ¡Teddy! — gritó asustada, aferrándose al barandal, escuchando las últimas palabras de su novio, cuando este desapareció con todo el ruido y desastre del lugar, dejándolo silencioso y destruido.

Bajó observando el espejo por donde había desaparecido el metamorfago, hincándose frente a él, tratando de explicarse qué había pasado.

En un torbellino de imágenes, de colores y sonidos extraños, Remus jr, trataba de mantener su cuerpo sin moverse, pero parecía no haber gravedad, observó todo en busca de la pelirroja, pero no había señales de ella y él parecía estar en un túnel sin fin, simplemente cayendo.

Observó su reloj notando que estaba parado como si se le hubiera acabado la pila, desesperado por no saber que pasaba, gritaba pero su voz no se escuchaba, hasta que terminó de caer, estrellándose en pleno pavimento.

— ¡Auchhh! ¡Eso me dolió! — manifestó sobándose cierta parte de su cuerpo, mientras observaba el lugar confundido, parecía estar en lo que era Grimmauld Place y era de noche lo cuál indicaba que no estaba bien, ya que el recordaba que en donde estaban era de tarde y no podía haber anochecido tan rápido.

Se levantó de inmediato buscando a la pequeña, esperaba que estuviera cerca de donde él había caído, corrió por la vacías calles, iluminadas solamente por las opacas luces de las lámparas, pero no había ni una sola señal de Lily.

— ¡Me van a matar! ¡Si me van a matar! ¡Harry me va a matar!... ¡No puedo creer que una tarea que parecía fácil ahora se haya vuelto pesadilla!… ¡Si no vuelvo con esa niña me doy por muerto! — manifestó desesperado sin encontrar a la chica, mientras por su mente pasaban todas las muertes que podría tener, a manos de Harry o de Ginevra.

Hasta que en la vuelta de una calle, ya cansado se recargó en una pared queriendo recuperar su aliento.

— ¡Estoy muerto!... ¡Si efectivamente estoy muerto! — exclamó mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, cerró sus ojos fuertemente, inhalando aire, frustrado por la situación, se giró y estrelló su puño contra la pared —. Genial, te encargan los niños y pierdes a uno… eres un idiota Ted — espetó sintiendo una punzada de dolor.

Respiró profundamente una, dos… tres veces y se encaminó para seguir buscando a la pequeña, agudizando su mirada.

_«Debo salir lo antes posible de esta dimensión, lugar o lo que sea, debo estar para la cena o Harry me matara.»_

Observó su reloj, notando que ahora funcionaba marcaba las 5:30 pm, lo cual comprobaba su teoría de que no se encontraba en casa.

Caminó varias calles más cuando cerca de un parque observó a dos figuras sentadas en una banca, iluminadas por un tenue luz, se acercó pensando en que podía pedirles ayuda, pero en cuanto más se acercaba, más se percataba de que era la chica que busca, lo cual le causó una descarga de alivió por todo su cuerpo.

Al estar a metros de ellas, se quedó pasmado, estático, como si estuviera petrificado, al reconocer a la mujer al lado de Lily, sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, mientras que en la base de su estómago explotaba una bomba de emociones, su corazón había entrado en una taquicardia.

— ¿Mamá? — susurró mientras unas gotas cristalinas inundaban sus ojos, nublando la visión frente a él.

La miró sonreírle tierna y divertida a la pelirroja, era tal y como se la habían descrito, las imágenes que había visto no se comparaban con lo que era la chica que tenía enfrente, con su cabello lacio y rosa como un chicle, con vestimenta original, pero tan joven como él, lo que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Lily volteó y lo miró ahí pasmado, al instante Tonks que estaba a su lado miró en la misma dirección, encontrándose con la figura de un joven castaño, al toparse con su mar dorado, sintió una extraña conexión, mientras una ternura la invadía.

— ¡Teddy! — prorrumpió la pequeña Potter, abalanzándose sobre él, lo cual hizo que la conexión se rompiera — ¿dónde estabas?... pensé que…

— ¿Estas bien? — cuestionó, separando un poco la pequeña de él, para verla.

— Si… pero ¿qué fue lo qué pasó? — preguntó aún sin entender que hacían ahí.

— Eso es lo que quiero saber — aseveró confundido Ted.

Nymphadora se levantó de la banca, caminando hacia ellos, esbozando una linda sonrisa. — Debes de conocerla… la encontré perdida — profirió al llegar con la pareja, estudiando al chico, a sus ojos era bastante atractivo incluso podía decirse que le daba un aire a Remus.

_«Pero ¿qué tontería estoy pensando?»._

Ted no lo podía creer su madre hablándole a él, no podía recordar cuántas veces había soñado eso, su voz era tan perfecta, cuando aún era bebé estaba seguro de haberla escuchado antes de que ella muriera, pero ahí estaba, viva, frente a él, esto era mejor que un sueño.

— ¿Teddy, estas bien? — cuestionó Lily al verlo quedarse mudo.

— Si, si — respondió saliendo de su ensueño, para después contestarle a su madre —. Si la conozco, de hecho la estoy cuidando — la vio sonreírle, logrando que incluso su aliento se cortara.

— Ah ya veo, pues creo que eres algo distraído ya que la perdiste… bueno yo soy igual — comentó risueña.

— Pero yo no necesito que me cuiden — aseguró la pequeña notando la extraña conexión entre el chico y la pelirrosa, lo cual no le agradaba mucho, ya que nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera con su prima.

— Soy Nymphadora Tonks — se presentó, extendiéndole su mano.

Lupin miraba frente a él la mano de su madre y temeroso alzo la suya, sintiendo una extraña ansiedad por estrecharla con la mujer a la que más había soñado, anhelado, querido…

Por fin entró en contacto con la de la metamorfaga, que le sonrió ampliamente.

Tonks sintió una extraña sensación al tocar la mano de aquel joven, que no podía explicar, no era lo que le pasaba con Remus, pero era algo cálido que la llenaba de felicidad.

Al estrechar la mano de su madre sintió como una sensación de calma y ternura le recorría el cuerpo. — Yo… yo… soy… Ted — calló sin saber si decir su nombre, esto era muy raro y no creía que fuera buena idea decir "hey soy tu hijo", al mirarla podía darse cuenta que ni siquiera estaba en planes, era demasiado joven aún su mami.

Lily lo miraba extrañada, él jamás se había comportado así, además ¿por qué no decía su nombre completo?

— Mucho gusto — exclamó risueña —, pero mejor dime solo Tonks… nunca me digas Nymphadora, no se qué pensaba mi madre al ponerme ese nombre, siempre se lo pregunto, pero bueno… — agregó divertida, retirando su mano, tratando de ocultar lo que le pasaba con él, la estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa.

Él sonrió al escuchar eso, su abuela siempre le contaba eso, como su hija replicaba cada vez que oía su nombre completo.

— ¿Sabes? Tu nombre es igual al de mi padre — divulgó sonriéndole.

Lily tosió creyendo que ya era hora, de hacer notar nuevamente su existencia. Ted la miró observando la fulminante mirada de la pelirroja.

— Yo soy Lily Luna… — estaba a punto de terminar de decir su nombre cuando el castaño intervino.

— Lambert… — completó nervioso, impidiéndole terminar, mientras esta lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y este le respondía con una mirada de "silencio"— pensé que ya se habían presentado — agregó tratando de averiguar si la chica no había dicho nada, mientras esta lo miraba molesta.

— No… bueno no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle su nombre, cuando la encontré estaba totalmente confundida — explicó Nym.

— Si, así es... — afirmó la pequeña.

— Bueno ustedes son… ¿Hermanos? ¿Amigos? ¿Novios? — cuestionó divertida de la cara que ambos ponían, notando los sonrojos furiosos en sus rostros.

— ¡Noooo! — replicaron al unísono los dos, mirándose sonrojados entre si.

— Ok, tranquilos.

— Bueno… como dije yo la estaba cuidando, soy… su… tutor, si eso… — expresó pensando una respuesta rápida, Lily lo miraba cada vez más extrañada. «¿_Q__ué le pasa a Teddy? ¿Acaso se volvió loco? ¿Por qué dice esas cosas? y su actitud.»_

— Ya veo — mencionó observando la mano de Teddy mostraba una leve herida — ¿Qué te pasó? — interrogó apresurada, tomándole nuevamente la mano, analizando la herida, mientras un sonrojo fulminante aparecía en el rostro de él.

Su madre preocupada por una herida, era una imagen que hubiera querido recordar y vivir cuando era niño, cuantas veces tropezó y se levantó sin que ella estuviera ahí. Cuántas veces deseo sentir sus brazos estrechándolo, le había hecho tanta falta y aún ahora que ya era mayor.

— Creo que no es nada grave, vengan los llevare conmigo, para curar esa herida — anunció soltando su mano y comenzando a caminar.

Teddy la observó por un minuto para después ponerse de cuclillas al nivel de la pequeña Potter. — Lily no se cómo explicarte esto, pero esa chica, por muy raro e imposible que suene… es mi madre, no se cómo no la reconociste… y esto esta muy mal, porque quiere decir que esto es el pasado, por lo cual no podemos decir quiénes somos en realidad o podría ser catastrófico en el tiempo en que vivimos, así que no digas nada que pueda empeorar la situación — pidió encarecidamente, notando como la sorpresa se expandía por las facciones tiernas de la pequeña Potter.

_«¿Cómo no me di cuenta qué era su madre?... ¡Soy una tonta! ¡Tonta…!»._

— Teddy… tengo miedo — pronunció cayendo en cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

— Lo sé, yo también… pero te prometo que buscare una solución, ahora sólo sígueme la corriente — exclamó observando como ella asentía con su cabeza y lo abrazaba.

Nymphadora que caminaba llena de sensaciones extrañas y pensamientos aún más raros, notó que ellos no la seguían, volteó y los vio abrazados. — ¿Vienen?

Ambos afirmaron, caminando detrás de ella, mientras Lily comprendía todo a la perfección, ahora al menos ya no pondría cara de interrogación.

Al llegar se quedaron boquiabiertos, al ver el lugar al que los llevó, no era más que la casa de Sirius Black.

— Vengan… no teman, no los voy a secuestrar, ni nada de eso… — manifestó invitándolos a pasar, al entrar notaron como casi nada había cambiado, los guió hasta la sala — siéntense, voy por algunas cosas para curarte y claro algo de comer, porque parece que no lo han hecho — con eso salió de la habitación.

— Teddy, me alegro por ti… ella es muy linda, tiene muchos gestos tuyos o más bien… tu de ella… bueno me entiendes ¿no? — musitó con una sonrisa tierna.

— Si… — afirmó abrumado por todo, por una parte se sentía feliz, pero por otra temeroso ya que sabía que estar en otro tiempo, les podría causar muchos problemas, ni siquiera sabía cómo regresar, ni qué hacer.

Poco después ella volvió con una bandeja, les sonrió caminando lentamente para que no pasara un accidente, de los que ella solía vivir muy seguido, cuando tropezó, él se levantó impidiendo que cayera.

— ¡Ufff!... casi… estuvo cerca, gracias — prorrumpió apenada la pelirrosa.

— No fue nada — respondió sonriéndole — a todos nos pasa.

— Si… — corroboró Lily, tomando la bandeja y colocándola en la mesa de centro.

— Si, pero no tan seguido como a mi… — mencionó risueña — bueno pues traje un poco de té, leche, café y claro una deliciosas galletas, preparadas por Molly — divulgó tomando una.

Al escuchar el nombre, la pelirroja sonrió pensando que esa debía ser su abuela, sonrió tomando una.

— Veamos, dame tu mano — pidió Dora, sentándose al lado de su hijo.

Él dudó pero después aceptó, disfrutando de sentir el roce de las manos de su madre, así como de ser curado por ella, esto era algo que jamás quería olvidar.

Tonks unto delicadamente el ungüento en la mano de Ted, sintiendo nuevamente esa sensación cálida invadir su cuerpo. Estaba en eso cuando una persona entró al lugar encontrándose con esa escena, la cual en primer instancia lo sorprendió, para después llenarlo de un extraño sentimiento de rabia, de celos que no podía manifestar, que no debía sentir, que él mismo reprimía por sus prejuicios.

Lily lo miró con la galleta justo en sus labios, quedándose muda, al parecer ese debía ser el padre de Teddy.

Tonks y Remus jr, voltearon al escuchar entrar a alguien, ambos permanecieron callados y sorprendidos de ser atrapados así, pero no es que fuera malo ¿o si?

— Remus… — pronunció la pelirrosa, retirando su mano de la del castaño.

— Buenas noches ¿interrumpo? — cuestionó serio, clavando sus pupilas en las del chico.

— No, claro que no — comentó hábilmente Lily — al contrario creó que nosotros somos los que salimos sobrando.

Ted no podía creer que el hombre que tenía enfrente era su padre, nuevamente una gama de sensaciones se apoderaron de él, pero la mirada que le estaba propinando el licántropo, juraría que para nada era una que le dedicara un padre a su hijo. Sintió como su madre se tensaba soltando su mano, al escuchar la voz de su padre sintió un extraño estremecimiento.

— Remus… ellos… bueno… son… — trató de explicar, no sabía ni siquiera por qué estaba nerviosa, si sólo tenía que decir que los encontró, quizás se sentía culpable de sentir sensaciones extrañas por el chico que acaba de conocer.

Teddy al notar el nerviosismo de su madre, se levantó valiente, lo que menos quería es causar problemas, al parecer aún en ese tiempo sus padres no eran pareja, lo cual era preocupante para su existencia.

— Soy Ted Rosier — se presentó, escogiendo el apellido materno de su abuela — y ella es Lily Lambert, discúlpenos, no debimos aceptar venir — manifestó no muy confiado en lo que decía, pero esto lo hacia por el bien de todos.

Remus miró fijamente al castaño, analizándolo, había algo en él que no podía explicarse, por lo cual desconfiaba de él, más al verlo al lado de Dora, al dirigir su vista a la pequeña pelirroja que lo miraba expectante, notó un cierto parecido con la hija de Molly.

— No se preocupen… soy Remus Lupín — se presentó colocando una sonrisa, aunque la tensión aún existía en la habitación.

— Remus… debía avisarte que los traía pero bueno… es que él estaba herido y yo sólo quise ayudarlo — explicó atropelladamente la metamorfaga.

— No hay problema… no tienes porque avisarme — exclamó Lupin, mirando a la pelirrosa.

— Creo que es hora de irnos Lily, gracias por todo — espetó Teddy, acercándose a la chica.

— Si… gracias — agregó la pequeña Potter, levantándose y colocándose al lado de Teddy.

— Pero… — trató de alegar Tonks.

— No es necesario… deberían quedarse a cenar — profirió Remus, queriendo averiguar más de esos chicos.

— Muchas gracias, pero ya hemos dado muchas molestias — replicó Ted, caminando a la salida, con la pelirroja aferrada a su brazo.

— ¿En dónde viven? — cuestionó el licántropo caminando detrás de la pareja.

— Pues… — no sabía a donde ir en realidad, pero no podía dejar que sospecharan de ellos — estamos hospedados en el Caldero Chorreante.

— Si… llegamos hace unos días — mintió la chica colocando una sonrisa nerviosa.

— No deberían andar solos por las calles, podrían ser victimas de algún ataque — manifestó otra voz, que provenía de un hombre algo extraño. Los chicos lo miraron entre temerosos y sorprendidos, mientras Ted recordaba al hombre de algunas fotos que su padrino le había enseñado "Ojo Loco Moody". Lily lo miró con algo de miedo aferrándose al brazo del chico.

— No, lo sabíamos…

— Los acompañaré — se ofreció el licántropo.

— No es necesario, ya causamos muchas molestias — alegó Remus jr, mirando a su padre, quién sin duda le imponía.

— No… cuando quieran pueden volver — comentó Nym, esbozando una sonrisa, mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

— Gracias — contestaron, mientras Alastor les habría la puerta, observándolos salir.

— Con permiso… hasta luego — se despidió Lily, sintiendo el frió viento golpear su rostro.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros lejos de la vista de los aurores, cuando la pelirroja habló.

— Teddy… ¿qué haremos? Esto esta muy mal ¿verdad? — preguntó observando la oscuridad y la soledad de las calles.

— No lo sé Lily, por ahora iremos al Caldero Chorreante, tengo un poco de dinero, afortunadamente para nosotros, pero no podremos sobrevivir con eso — divulgó, sintiendo frustración e impotencia.

— Teddy… yo te ayudare — exclamó, notando la actitud afligida del castaño.

— Mmm se supone que yo debo cuidarte, así que no trates de tomar mi papel… ahora debo saber cómo saldremos de aquí… y regresarte a brazos de tus padres — aseveró pensativo.

Lunita se quedó en silencio, pensando en las últimas palabras del ahijado de su padre. Poco después llegaron al lugar, donde notó que no era la dueña que él conocía, si no un extraño hombrecillo calvo, que los observó, analizándolos ya que no era común ver a una pareja así. Sin hacer preguntas les dio las habitaciones.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? — preguntó Remus jr.

— No… — respondió espantada por todo, y aunque tenía hambre, no quería causarle más problemas, además no estaba segura de cuánto dinero traía y no quería ponerse exigente.

— ¿Segura? — volvió a preguntar, buscando las pupilas de la leona.

— Si — afirmó sonriéndole, tratando de sonar convincente.

Subieron las escaleras, hasta llegar a sus habitaciones que estaban juntas.

— Bueno… es mejor que descanses, ya mañana veremos que hacer… — mencionó Ted, esperando a que ella entrara.

— Teddy ¿te… molestaría si te pidiera qué esperaras hasta que me duerma? — no quería sonar infantil, pero la verdad era que nunca había pasado la noche tan lejos de su casa y de la protección de sus padres y ahora comenzaba sentirse sola y con miedo.

— Mmmm… bueno yo… no… — miró el rostro apesadumbrado de la pequeña y respiró profundamente — esta bien.

Ambos entraron a la habitación, mientras él prendía la chimenea, Lily se despojaba de sus zapatos y se metía bajo las mantas, observando atenta al metamorfago.

Ted miró las brazas del fuego por unos minutos, esperando a que la hija de su padrino se acomodara en su cama, cuando no escuchó más ruido se volteó observándola, recostada y cobijada, mirándolo fijamente, se veía tan inofensiva y tierna, le sonrió tranquilizadoramente mientras caminaba hacia ella.

— ¿Estas bien? — inquirió deteniéndose al borde de la cama.

— Si… ¿esperaras hasta qué me duerma? — preguntó mirándolo con suplica.

— Si — afirmó con una tibia sonrisa — aunque no te tardes en hacerlo… porque yo también quiero dormir — agregó tratando de suavizar la situación y no preocuparla más.

— Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte Teddy, pero no me tardare — replicó medio indignada — pero siéntate — pidió señalando el lugar de la cama vació.

Remus jr dudó por un momento pero no tenía razones para no hacerlo, así que se sentó observándola fijamente, sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse.

— Me alegra que hayas conocido a tus padres — musitó la pelirroja, con una media sonrisa.

— A mi también — respondió devolviéndole el gesto.

— ¿Estas feliz?... creo que fue algo importante… y también difícil ya que no pudiste decirles que eres su hijo — agregó medio adormilada.

— Si… debería estar feliz, pero entiende que no es exactamente un buen momento… no en estas circunstancias, aunque no te voy a mentir… una parte de mi si lo esta — respondió risueño.

— Me alegra — añadió sincera, con una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

— Vamos duérmete — pidió observándola sonreír, sin duda esa sonrisa valía mucho y él de verdad la agradecía.

— Tengo miedo Ted — manifestó en un susurró.

— Yo estoy aquí y le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría, así que no tienes por qué — mencionó tratando de tranquilizarla, aún que él no podía hacerlo, él también tenía miedo, pero no podía dejar que la pelirroja lo notara, él tenía que ser valiente por los dos.

— ¿Crees qué los volveremos a ver? — susurró suavemente con una triste lagrima deslizándose por su rostro.

Él la miró con ternura, alzo su mano y retiró suavemente la pequeña gota. — Te prometo que así será — respondió colocando la mejor sonrisa que podía para darle confianza y seguridad, pero la verdad era que no sabía si eso sucedería. Esperó hasta que ella cayó en manos de Morfeo para levantarse y caminar hasta su habitación, donde se dejó caer en su lecho, pensando en sus padres.

— ¡No puedo creer que los haya conocido! — se levantó caminando por la habitación — mi madre es tan… linda… su sonrisa es suave y divertida… aunque debo admitir que es un desastre tal y como la abuela dice, es distraída y algo torpe… pero linda al fin al cabo, con su look desarreglado y despreocupado… y el rosa sin duda es su color, hace que resalten sus mejillas y sus labios… además su voz es, ni siquiera se cómo describirla, no existen palabras adecuadas para hacerlo… su toque es tan suave y cálido, la manera en que me curó fue… genial, ni siquiera me importo el dolor, es simplemente fantástica… — mencionó tocando ligeramente su vendaje .

— Pero mi padre…¡Ah él es otro asunto! — exclamó abriendo la ventana y sentándose en el alfeizar dejando que el viento acariciará su rostro, mientras sus cabellos dorados se movían desordenando más su melena, observó el firmamento sin realmente mirarlo —. Él es tan solemne… tan serio ¿qué le habrá visto mi mamá?... bueno algo debió ser, ya que ella es todo lo contrario.

— Además la forma en que me miró, no fue muy grata que digamos, me miró como si fuera un intruso… con desconfianza, al parecer no le gusto nada encontrarme ahí, me preguntó si ellos… ya estarán juntos, aunque por la frialdad que había entre ellos… supongo que no, lo cual me debe preocupar… de su relación depende ¡mi existencia! — expresó con preocupación.

— Y ni hablar… de cómo volveremos a nuestra época, ni siquiera se exactamente en que año estamos, ni siquiera la hora… algo debo hacer, si no estaré muerto, mi padrino debe estar que hecha lumbre, pero él es lo de menos… su esposa, ¡ella si que me mata! ¡Jamás debí aceptar ser niñero… pero no pensé que fuera tan complicado! — prorrumpió esbozando un sonrisa irónica — ¡Creo que este papel, no lo terminare de ejecutar por un largo tiempo!

— Aunque sería mejor haber viajado con James y Albus… porque no se si podré estar con los altibajos de una niña ¡Genial! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? — exclamó a la nada, cuando a su mente volvió la imagen de Victorie —. Espero que ella haya pedido ayuda… aunque no se cuánto puedan hacer por nosotros — dijo con desesperanza.

— Ojala que no se enoje ¡Lo último que me falta es que mi novia se enoje! Espero que me extrañe — respiró profundamente y cerró la ventana para irse a dormir, dejando que el sueño se adueñara de él.

***º*º*º**

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

Sentados en la mesa en un silencio incomodo se encontraban los futuros padres del metamorfago.

— ¿En dónde encontraste exactamente a esos chicos? — preguntó rompiendo el mutismo.

— Pues… a unas calles de aquí… en realidad encontré primero a la pequeña estaba algo confundida y temerosa — mencionó recordando la pelirrosa.

— ¿Confundida y temerosa? — cuestionó extrañado y analizando la información.

— Si… quizás era porque estaba perdida — explicó Tonks.

— Mmmm ¿pero no debería haber estado con el chico? — mencionó sin entender el licántropo.

— Si… después llegó él… y la verdad él también parecía estar algo confundido… no sé… creo que algo les pasó — musitó Dora.

— Mmmm ¿crees qué hayan sido atacados? — cuestionó, clavando por primera vez en la cena sus pupilas ambarinas en ella, observando lo extraña que estaba.

— No lo sé… aunque la herida de Ted… podría ser un indicio de una huida — explicó observando el plato de comida que tenía enfrente, mientras Remus sentía una punzada al escuchar el nombre de ese chico, más de la boca de ella y ni decir la familiaridad con la que hablaba de él.

— ¿Parece qué te cayó muy bien? — preguntó con tono que dejaba ver los celos que sentía.

— Y tú pareces desconfiar demasiado, son sólo unos chicos — replicó ignorando el comentario del licántropo, no entendiendo el por qué sospechaba tanto de ellos.

— Pues… no debemos confiar en las apariencias… se me hace muy raro que estén solos y la explicación que dio el joven, no fue muy convincente — manifestó desconfiado Remus.

— Pues creo que tu ya desconfías de todos, quizás deberías considerar que no todos son el enemigo y abrirte a nuevas opciones — espetó Tonks mirándolo con fijeza.

— Y tu deberías de ser más cautelosa — alegó — y dejar de culparte por lo que sucedió con Sirius — agregó sabiendo que ella se sentía culpable de la muerte de su tío a manos de Bellatrix.

La metamorfaga lo miró por un minuto para después levantarse. — Creo que he perdido el apetito… buenas noches Remus — profirió saliendo del comedor y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Remus la observó alejarse.

_«Mmm quizás no debí tocarle el tema de Sirius… pero tampoco me gusta escucharla llorar por las noches, por otro lado no confió en ese tal Ted, hay algo en él que no comprendo, quizás sea mejor vigilarlo por un tiempo, además de que no entiendo porque le simpatiza tanto a Nym… ¿será por qué tiene su misma edad?... después de todo hacia tiempo que ella no sonreía así.»_

— ¡Demonios!... si yo pudiera… pero se que no debo… ni siquiera se qué demonios hago tratando de explicarme esto, es lógico que ella se lleve bien con él… después de todo necesita convivir con gente de su edad… no con ancianos, además necesita distraerse… salir… olvidar todo lo que ha pasado… si yo tuviera su edad de ese chico ¡maldición! ¿Qué me esta pasando?...— crispo sus puños impotente.

— No puedo creer que este pensando en esto… ¿y por qué desconfió tanto de ese? ¿Por qué demonios me molesto tanto su presencia? ¿Será por la forma en qué la miraba?... ¡Arrrrrgg!... esto esta muy mal…

Se levantó aventando la servilleta, para después dirigirse al Estudio, al cual no le gustaba entrar desde la muerte de su gran amigo, ya que todo se lo recordaba.

— ¡Ah Canuto, si tan sólo estuvieras aquí!

***º*º*º**

En la habitación de la pelirrosa…

— ¡No se qué demonios le pasa a Remus!… ¿por qué tuvo que mencionar lo de Sirius? Ni siquiera entiendo lo que siento… si yo hubiera derrotado a Bellatrix, él… él no estaría muerto — musitó con enojo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, se llevó las manos al rostro limpiando las gotas que habían logrado escapar — y ahora se desquita con esos chicos… no sé por qué desconfía tanto de ellos ¿cómo van a ser enemigos?, son tan agradables… además Lily es muy linda… y Ted, bueno él… no se qué me pasa con él… es como si me inspirara una extraña ternura, quizás sea porque es muy dulce, además cuidar de ella niña, dice mucho de él…

— Cuando lo tocó siento una extraña calidez ¿qué significara eso? — se preguntó sin saber qu´r contestar —. ¡Ah quizás sea solo mi imaginación!... ¿pero por qué se habrá quedado mudo al verme?, eso si fue raro — manifestó colocando una sonrisa y dejándose caer en su cómoda cama, abrazando una bruja de felpa —, aunque debo admitir que es muy simpático y nada feo… supongo que debe tener más o menos mi edad.

— ¿Le gustaran The Weird Sisters? — se cuestionó curiosa — al menos si le gustan podría ir con él a los conciertos… porque estoy segura de que Remus me diría… "Nym…estoy demasiado viejo para esas cosas", si ya lo veo… ah me desespera que siempre diga eso, creo que hasta Dumbledore se divierte más que él… y eso ya es mucho decir — manifestó irónica.

— No sé por qué no entiende que me gusta así como es… aunque debería abrirse a nuevas posibilidades, me pregunto si algún día lo hará — suspiró desesperanzada, abrazándose más a la bruja.

— ¡Ah por qué es tan obcecado!... a veces creo que le gusto y otras tantas que sólo soy yo la que alucina... pero ¿cómo saberlo?… si él siempre huye… ¡es un cobarde!... mmmm lo cual me hace pensar que quizás sea gay… ¡Nooooooo! ¡Eso si que sería una desgracia!... pero él tiene la culpa de hacerme pensar esas cosas… su actitud deja mucho que desear — objetó desconfiada.

— Si estuviera vivo Sirius, le podría preguntar… él era… él que mejor lo conocía… pero ahora… eso ya no es posible — señaló con tristeza.

Se levantó de la cama, dejando la bruja de peluche, que había comprado en un concierto y caminó hasta el baño, de donde salió con su pijama, dispuesta a dormir. — Espero que mañana sea un mejor día — susurró suspirando mientras se quedaba dormida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará… ¡Reviews!**


	2. El primer día

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo más oscuro del bosque prohibido hemos resucitado a la bestia mas sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir… ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes.)

* * *

_**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**_

_**Lupin vs Lupin**_

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**El primer día... ¿qué eventos nos esperan?**_

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

Un atractivo castaño ya se encontraba levantado, leyendo un libro en la Biblioteca, con un té al lado. Realmente no había podido descansar como él hubiera querido, muchos eran los problemas que lo acechaban, pero el principal era la pelirrosa que le robaba el sueño, que lo hacia sentir vivo, que podía hacer que su corazón latiera vertiginosamente, que lograba que su sangre corriera más rápido, que era capaz de hacerlo sentir mil cosas más… el problema era que ella era demasiado joven para él y que no tenía mucho que ofrecerle.

— Nymphadora… ¿por qué tuve qué fijarme en ti? — le preguntó a la nada, sin escuchar respuesta, clavó su vista en el libro que sostenía, observando simplemente las letras, sin realmente leerlas —, cientos son las razones, pero esto no debería haber pasado nunca, nunca… yo… no puedo… — cerró su libro de golpe.

Se levantó sirviéndose una copa, pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior. — Esos chicos… lo mejor será averiguar más de ellos, por otra parte… ayer fue el primer día que no escuche llorar a Nymphadora ¿tendrá qué ver con ese chico?— se preguntó, quedándose sumergido en ese pensamiento, cuando alguien arribo al lugar.

— Buenos días Remus… — saludó Arthur.

— Buenos días — devolvió el saludo estrechando su mano, ofreciéndole con una seña que tomara asiento.

— Te ves más recuperado Remus — mencionó el Señor Weasley observando su apariencia, recordando que en el cumpleaños de Harry no lucia tan bien.

— Mmmm bueno ¿qué te trae por aquí? — preguntó serio.

— Asuntos de la Orden… — contestó tomando asiento. Así comenzaron una charla sobre los ataques, mortifagos y demás problemas que existían en el momento y que demandaban una solución.

***º*º*º**

Nymphadora ya se encontraba despierta, salía de la ducha envuelta en una bata. — ¿Qué usare? — se cuestionó observando su closet, observó por la ventana el sol y el cielo azul que se asomaba — creo que será un buen día… quizás un falda… — tomó una al azar, sin pensar lo mucho la aventó a la cama, tomando una playera de tirantes con un estampado de "The Weird Sisters" que le combinaba y una chamarra.

— Me pregunto ¿cómo estarán esos chicos?, quizás deba ir a verlos… — mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa que se asomaba por su rosados labios — además… no se por qué, pero quiero volver a verlos — se terminó de vestir, se arregló un poco y salió de su habitación.

Al pasar frente a la puerta del licántropo se acercó colocando su mano en la puerta, como si quisiera averiguar si él aún seguía ahí. Suspiró decepcionada de no escuchar ni un sólo ruido, retiró su mano y se dirigió a las escaleras, bajando perezosamente, mientras pensaba en el hombre de sus sueños, cuando escuchó unas voces que provenían de la Biblioteca, lentamente descendió y se acercó al lugar, reconociendo la voz de Remus, para después darse cuenta de que la otra voz le pertenecía al Señor Weasley.

Se retiró silenciosamente no tenía ganas de entrar y escuchar de asuntos que involucraban a la Orden y la muerte de su tío. Caminó hasta le comedor pero al entrar a su mente volvió la imagen del pelinegro a la cabeza de la mesa, sonriéndole ampliamente, incluso podía escuchar su voz. Se giró inmediatamente saliendo del lugar con unas gotas salinas naciendo en sus ojos, caminó hasta la puerta y sin dudarlo la abrió, escapando de los recuerdos que la atormentaban, las imágenes de la batalla de departamentos, la muerte de Sirius a manos de su tía.

Avanzó por las calles sin mucho sentido, simplemente recordando, hasta que se topó con alguien, al alzar la mirada se encontró con una sonrisa como ninguna.

***º*º*º**

En el Caldero Chorreante…

Lily despertaba en su lecho sintiendo los rayos del astro rey sobre su cara, abrió lentamente sus parpados mostrando sus brillantes ojos miel, se los talló desesperezándose, observando el lugar, recordando que no estaba en casa, suspiró tristemente, para después apartar las mantas de su delicada figura, se levantó caminando hasta el baño, donde se desnudó para tomar un baño, dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, mientras trataba de poner en orden sus recuerdos.

«_N__i siquiera sabemos en que época estamos… ni cómo volver ¿mis padres estarán preocupados?... ojala que si, para que nos busquen… y vengan por nosotros, porque no sé cuánto aguantare todo esto… estar con…»._

Un súbito sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, mientras sonreía tímidamente, se terminó de duchar y aún contra sus normas de higiene se colocó la ropa del día anterior.

Se cepilló el cabello, mirándose en un espejo del baño, se observó por un minuto más, hasta que decidió salir del cuarto en busca de su compañero de destino.

Dio un par de pasos hasta la puerta dudando en si tocar, finalmente se armó de valor, haciéndolo suavemente, pero no escuchó ningún sonido en respuesta, así que giró el picaporte, abriendo lentamente la puerta, asomando su melena roja por el espació que se había hecho, notando que él seguía dormido.

Entró sigilosamente hasta llegar a la cama de Teddy, observándolo descansar plenamente, sus cabellos dorados estaban alborotados por toda la almohada, lo admiró por unos segundos, quedándose estupefacta con tal imagen, cuando por fin volvió a la realidad, se sentó en él lecho del metamorfago, alzó su mano, colocando una en el pecho del chico, moviéndolo ligeramente.

— Ted…Teddy… despierta — habló casi en un susurro.

Al instante él despertó, levantándose alterado, observando a la pelirroja sentada en su cama, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. — ¡Por Merlín Lily! ¿Qué pasa? — cuestionó pasando una mano por su ojos, tallándolos ligeramente.

— Lo siento… yo… bueno… es que… — tartamudeó levantándose, caminando hacia atrás, como si quisiera huir.

— ¿A dónde vas? Vuelve aquí niña — pidió, dejándose caer nuevamente en su cama.

— ¡No soy una niña! — replicó ofendida por ese adjetivo, parando en seco a mitad de la habitación.

— Lily, bueno dime ¿a qué venias? ¿Pasa algo? — cuestionó bostezando.

— No… nada — con eso se giró caminando con pasos firmes y furiosos hacia la puerta.

— "_Triowe_" — pronunció hacia la puerta, al instante la ojimiel, volteó mirándolo con interrogación — ¿A dónde crees qué vas?... entraste aquí, ahora te quedas aquí, no quiero perderte de nuevo — explicó mirando la cara furiosa de la pequeña Potter, que estaba a punto de hacer berrinche.

Teddy no le dio importancia y se despojó de las cobijas, para después levantarse y caminar hasta pasar a su lado.

— Me ducho y veremos qué hacer, ahora quédate aquí — pidió, sin más entró al baño, del cual minutos después se escuchó correr el agua.

_«¡Ah cuidar a una niña me va a sacar canas verdes! Bueno al menos ahora entiendo a mi abuela cuando decía eso de mi madre… mi madre… mi mamá… ah se siente también poder pensar en ella, tener un recuerdo casi tangible de ella, sentir que cada que respiro esta su perfume cítrico y dulce a la vez, lo tengo tan presente, tan penetrado en mis pulmones.»_

Alzó su rostro permitiendo que el liquido incoloro le cayera directo.

«_M__e muero por poder abrazarla… sentir lo que es estar en sus brazos, poder pronunciar.»_

— Mamá… — sus labios se curvaron al escuchar en su voz esa palabra, sintiendo una agradable regocijo, como si por fin estuviera completo, por primera vez no sentía dolor, ni resentimiento por no tenerla, ahora todo era calidez.

— Pero mi padre… — no es que no sintiera la misma emoción al pronunciar esa palabra tan importante, pero aún no sabía cómo interpretar la mirada que le había lanzado anoche — Remus John Lupín… mi padre… mi papá… del que Harry me habla con tanto cariño, admiración y respeto, el hombre que murió peleando valientemente — a su mente volvieron las palabras que alguna vez su padrino le dijo, que su mismo padre había pronunciado.

"Siento no poder conocerlo, pero él sabrá porque morí y espero que lo entienda… intentaba que el mundo fuera uno en el que pudiera vivir una vida mejor…"

— Claro que lo entiendo… quizás hubo momentos en que no lo hice, en que deseaba que hubieran muerto otros en lugar de ellos, pero después de múltiples platicas con Harry, de mucho analizarlo, pensarlo… lo comprendí… él me amaba tanto… y si creó un mundo mejor para mi pero a qué precio — pronunció sintiendo un dolor muy profundo, un dolor que había sido alimentado por el vació que sentía de no tener a su padres cerca.

— Pero ahora… ellos están aquí… y no puedo abrazarlos, decirles todo lo que muchas veces pensé que les diría si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo… y si lo hago… puede cambiar todo el presente como lo conozco, no sé qué consecuencias podría tener. Además, si es verdad que ellos aún no están juntos, no quiero provocar una desgracia… yo debo vivir… ellos deben estar unidos — prorrumpió sonriendo, para después comenzar a enjabonarse, cuando una idea cruzó su mente como una flecha a una manzana.

_«Creo que tendré que darles un pequeño empujoncito… ya que no tengo la menor idea de cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aquí, pues mínimo debo aprovecharlo… conocerlos y hacer que estén juntos… aunque por parte de mi padre será difícil, él que siempre dudó de esto según se…»_.

Miró el vendaje que tenía en su mano, sonriendo tiernamente al recordar las suaves manos de su madre, sus cuidados.

***º*º*º**

Lily cerró sus puños, estaba furiosa una vez más la había tratado como si fuera una niña chiquita.

_«¡Arggggg me choca que me trate como una niña!… ¡Ya no lo soy! ¿Qué no lo nota?»._

Anduvo furiosa por toda la habitación, hasta que decidió sentarse en la cama, la cual tuvo que tender.

— Genial… ahora hasta en su sirvienta me convertiré.

Esperó impaciente y frustrada hasta que el metamorfago salió dejando atrás una nube de vapor, secándose su cabello con la toalla en mano, ya vestido a excepción de que no llevaba su camisa abrochada, dejando ver su abdomen que aunque no estaba tan marcado, no era nada desagradable a la vista, levantó la vista hacia la ojimiel, observándola sentada en la cama, con una expresión en el rostro que no sabía exactamente cómo describir, además de parecer que estaba sonrojada o furiosa quizás era por el berrinche que había hecho.

— ¿Sigues molesta?

Lily estaba pasmada, incluso su mal genio se había desvanecido, todo debido a la aparición del metamorfago, tragó saliva observándolo fijamente, memorizando cada detalle de él, no era la primera vez que veía a un chico así ya que tenía hermanos, pero si era la primera vez que veía a alguien ajeno, su corazón palpitaba ferozmente en su pecho, un sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas.

Al escuchar las palabras del castaño, su semblante cambió volviendo de su nube a la realidad. — No… no… bueno… si — tartamudeó, girando su rostro, escondiéndolo de él.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó sin entender lo que ella había pronunciado, avanzó lentamente hacia ella — ¿Qué dijiste?

— Nada — respondió aún sin observarlo, mientras movía su pie nerviosamente.

Ted la miró analizándola, mientras tomaba asiento al lado contrario de ella, para poder calzarse sus zapatos.

_«¿Qué le pasara? Primero viene y me despierta, luego se pone en un plan de digna y ahora no sé ¿qué le pasa?… ¡Merlín! Es ahora cuando me ayudaría tener a Victorie a mi lado, para que me explique lo qué le pasa.»_

En ese momento a su mente volvió la imagen de su madre. «_Q__uizás ella pueda ayudarme… esto de entender a las niñas no es lo mío_.»

Lily lo sintió sentarse en la cama, se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente. «_¡Por Gryffindor!... siento como si el aire me faltara y mi corazón late rápidamente…como si se fuera a salir de mi pecho ¿es esto a lo qué se refería Rose?... ¿es esto lo qué se…?»._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar nuevamente la voz ronca de Ted.

— Lily… mira se que es difícil esto, pero por favor trata de ayudarme, si no me dices lo qué te pasa no te voy a entender — explicó levantándose, dejando la toalla sobre la cama y caminando hasta sentarse a su lado —. No quiero que te quedes aquí por gusto, pero entiende que tengo que cuidar de ti, así que esta vez hazme la tarea fácil, no quiero volver a perderte… ya tenemos suficiente con lo que pasó ayer — agregó ignorando las llamas que salían de la mirada de la pequeña Potter.

— O sea ¿qué me estas echando la culpa de lo qué pasó? — preguntó indignada, levantándose de sopetón, para colocarse de frente a él — Yo no te dije que vinieras tras de mi…

Remus jr la miró sorprendido por su reacción. — En primera ¿cómo te voy a echar la culpa de lo qué pasó si no se lo qué pasó? Además entiende, tenía que venir tras de ti… estabas bajó mi cargo ¿qué crees qué le iba a decir a tus padres? Tenía que hacerlo, era mi obligación — alegó clavando su mirada ambarina en ella.

— O sea ¿qué sólo viniste porque era tu obligación? — inquirió con un tono dolido, mientras unas gotas salinas se asomaban en sus ojos, se giró y dando pasos rápidos se acercó a la puerta, sacó su varita deshaciendo el hechizo del castaño, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando una mano en la puerta la hizo volver a cerrarse.

Al instante Lily se volteó encontrándose con la barrera del cuerpo de Ted frente a ella, alzó sus pupilas observando sus tórax hasta llegar al mar dorado de sus ojos, cubiertos por algunos cabellos dorados ligeramente húmedos, que caían desordenadamente por su rostro.

— Lily… no estoy para tus berrinches — espetó mirándola firme, notando el liquido acumulado en sus hermosas pupilas.

— Y… y… yo tampoco estoy para tus reclamos… además no has contestado a mi pregunta — exclamó molesta, queriendo terminar de una buena vez con eso y salir hacia su cuarto, para poder desahogar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

— Bueno yo… no… — trataba de responder pero la mirada de Lily le estaba propinando hacia que incluso se le olvidara el por qué de todo este alegato.

— ¿Ves?... tenía razón… tu sólo viniste por temor a lo que mis padres pudieran decirte cuando se enteraran de lo que me había pasado — comentó con molestia sintiendo una sutil punzada en su pecho, mientras unas lagrimas furiosas escapaban de sus ojos.

— No, no tienes razón — replicó, retirando la mano de la puerta, para deslizarla suavemente por la mejilla de la chica —, no me gusta verte llorar, además eso ya no importa, ahora debemos concentrarnos en pensar cómo volver — musitó, tratando de abogar a lo que le dictaba la razón.

Lily bajó su rostro, sintiendo el cálido roce de la mano del metamorfago, su molestia fue extinguiéndose lentamente.

Con su mano, alzó el rostro de Luna. — Mírame… ¿quieres contarme qué pasó en el sótano antes de que yo llegara?

— Bueno… yo… — no sabía ni qué decir, todo había sido tan confuso, por otra parte aún seguía choqueada por su discusión.

— Ven… siéntate y dime lo qué recuerdes — pidió, tomando su mano y llevándola de regreso a la cama. Espero hasta que se sentó, para colocarse de cuclillas frente a ella — ¿y bien?... Lily lo que menos quiero es que nos enojemos, así que por favor, ayúdame a entender todo esto...

La pelirroja lo miró aún pasmada por todo lo ocurrido. — Yo… bueno…

***º*º*º**

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

En la Biblioteca, los dos hombres seguían hablando de los problemas actuales hasta que se llegó al tema que implicaba a los forasteros.

— Alastor me dijo que ayer aquí había dos chicos — comentó con simpleza Arthur, esperando escuchar al versión del licántropo.

— Ah si, un joven como de veinte años y una chica que quizás no haya cumplido los quince — explicó el auror, tratando de sonar indiferente.

— Mmmm ya veo ¿no se te hace raro? — preguntó notando una extraña reacción en su amigo.

— Si, pero no tanto por el hecho de que él supuestamente este cuidando de esa pequeña sino porque él tenía una herida, lo cual podría significar que fueron atacados o algo más… — divulgó Lupin.

— Ya veo, pero ¿acaso nadie sabe de dónde vinieron estos chicos? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Lo qué les pasó? ¿Qué hacen aquí? — cuestionó Arthur.

— Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber… — musitó meditabundo el Merodeador.

— ¿Y por qué no les preguntaste?

— Pues no tuve tiempo…— justificó el hombre.

— Mmmm ya veo… pero tendremos que saber tarde o temprano de dónde provienen — aseveró el hombre, a lo que el licántropo asintió, teniendo un interés especial en que eso sucediera — creo que me encargaré de eso…

— Esta bien… sólo no dejes de avisarme si sabes algo — pidió Remus.

— Sabes que lo haré… — replicó el hombre.

— ¿Y cómo esta Harry? — preguntó interesado, ya que ahora que no estaba su amigo se sentía con la responsabilidad de cuidar del chico.

— Pues… ya sabes, no muy bien — mencionó el pelirrojo con pesar.

— Lo iré a ver…

— Sabes que eres bien recibido, pero dime ¿cómo esta Nymphadora?… tu sabes después de…— no terminó su frase, ya que creía que Remus ya había entendido a lo que se refería.

— Pues, trata de disimular pero esta muy afectada.

— Ya veo, creo que tú deberías apoyarla— sugirió sabiamente.

Remus se quedó callado ante ese comentario, sin querer saber a qué se refería, aunque él lo tenía claro.

— Es mejor que me vaya… aún tengo trabajo en el Ministerio — anunció, interpretando el silencio de su amigo.

— Si, esta bien — replicó el Lupín, aún adentrado en sus cavilaciones. Se levantó y estrechó la mano del pelirrojo despidiéndolo.

Observó su reloj, notando que ya era hora de desayunar, quizás Dora ya estaría en el comedor, salió en busca de ella, notando que no estaba ahí.

— Que raro — caminó hasta las escaleras, mirándolas con duda.

_«¿Debo subir a buscarla? Quizás ella quiera estar sola… pero…». _A su mente volvieron las palabras de Arthur, tomando valor, subió los escalones.

Al llegar a la habitación de la chica, respiró profundamente y tocó, esperando oír alguna respuesta pero nada, agudizó sus sentidos, esperando escuchar al menos su respiración acompasada, pero nada, se atrevió a abrir la puerta, encontrando la habitación vacía, simplemente había desorden y el aroma del perfume cítrico y dulce. Observó por un par de minutos más el lugar, hasta que se sintió ajeno al lugar, apenándose por haber invadido el cuarto de la pelirrosa.

Salió del cuarto, recargándose en la pared. — ¿A dónde fuiste Nymphadora? — preguntó a la nada, para después irse a ver a los demás miembros de la Orden.

*º*º*º

En el Caldero Chorreante…

— Eso fue lo que pasó — terminó de relatar lo que recordaba sobre el día de ayer, mirándolo con confusión y pena — yo… siento que hayas tenido que venir — agregó sin mirarlo.

— Yo no… — replicó tomando el mentón de la pelirroja y levantando su rostro haciendo que lo mirara — porque al menos no estas sola y recuerda que gracias a eso conocí a mis padres, así que yo debo decir que agradezco en parte que haya sucedido esto, sin importar si fue tu culpa o no…

Lily sonrió ligeramente y sin contenerse se lanzó a abrazarlo, haciendo que él cayera sentado, ya que estaba de cuclillas, sonriendo, mientras la acogía entre sus brazos.

— Lily, vamos, tengo que terminar de arreglarme e ir a buscar que comer — mencionó, separándola un poco, notando las pequeñas pecas en su rostro, las cuales la hacían ver muy linda, le daban un toque gracioso y coqueto.

— Si… lo siento, creo que me deje llevar — mencionó apenada, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas, se separó mirándolo extrañada al notar como la observaba — eh ¿pasa algo?

— No… nada — respondió incorporándose, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla — ¿sabes?... necesito buscar un trabajo, no podemos vivir de lo poco que tengo, además no puedes andar siempre con el mismo vestido, ni yo con la misma ropa — razonó mientras caminaba en busca de sus zapatos.

Ella se miró a si misma, él tenía razón, observando su vestido recordó a su madre, cuando dedujo algo. — Teddy… si tus padres están vivos… los míos también deben estar aquí… bueno, ayer tu mamá mencionó a mi abuela — evidenció entusiasmada.

Ted notó como la mirada de Lily brillaba al pensar en eso. — Si… ellos deben estar aquí también, pero aún no son tus padres y quizás sean sólo un par de años mayor que tú — aseveró lógico Remus jr.

— Pero están… me gustaría conocerlos — afirmó ilusionada la pequeña Potter.

— Pues… no sé si sea buena idea Lily… pero ya veremos, además recuerda que no puedes decirles quién eres — comentó serio.

— Bien — resopló resignada.

— Ya no te pongas así, regalarme una sonrisa — pidió risueño.

Luna curvó sus labios rosados formando una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro, él la miró admirándola, para después sacudir su cabeza y comenzar a abotonarse la camisa, bajó la atenta mirada de Lily, que aunque trataba de disimular, se sonrojaba.

— Teddy ¿ya estas mejor? — preguntó al ver su vendaje.

— Si, no fue más que un ligero golpe — respondió restándole importancia.

Se terminó de arreglar y ambos salieron de la habitación, en busca de un lugar económico donde pudieran comer, caminaban por las calles, reconociendo lugares y algunas personas, cuando Teddy miró a lo lejos a una chica, quedándose parado en medio de la gente, simplemente admirando la figura de la mujer, como el viento movía sus mechones suavemente, podía quedarse así todo la vida, simplemente recreándose con esa imagen tan perfecta, sintiendo una explosión de sentimientos nuevamente.

A su lado Lily observaba el lugar cuando sintió que caminaba sola, ya que no escuchaba la voz de su acompañante, volteó y lo vio parado a la mitad de la calzada, ahí sin más, lentamente regresó sobre sus pasos.

— ¿Teddy? — pronunció cuando lo observó caminar, extrañada lo siguió notando hacia donde iba, sonrió comprendiendo su extraño comportamiento siguiéndolo, simplemente dándole espacio.

Ted sin pensarlo caminó hacia la chica, esbozando una amplia sonrisa, su corazón también mostraba los estragos de su emoción, latía vertiginosamente conforme se acercaba, hasta que se detuvo frente a ella, estaba a punto de hablarle, pero Nymphadora parecía estar en otro mundo, chocó contra él, alzando su vista, topándose con su hijo.

— Hola… — saludó nervioso.

Tonks se quedó en silencio por un minuto, observando al chico a la luz del día y disfrutando de esa sonrisa.

— Hola Ted — respondió observando detrás de él a la pequeña pelirroja —, hola Lily.

Al llegar Lily se paró detrás de la pareja, esperando su turno para saludar. — Hola — respondió brindándole una sonrisa.

— Yo bueno… ¿cómo estas? — preguntó Teddy, notando un destello de tristeza en su mirada.

— Pues… bien — mencionó suspirando.

— ¿En serio?

— Es una larga historia — replicó melancólica —, pero ¿cómo esta tu herida? — cuestionó tomando la mano del chico, el cual se sonrojó ligeramente.

— Eh estoy mejor… gracias.

— Me alegro, pero ¿a dónde iban? — cuestionó soltando su mano, sintiendo una extraña sensación.

— Pues… buscamos un lugar económico para desayunar — divulgó mientras Teddy la miraba severamente ¿tenía qué decirle eso a su madre? Lo que menos quería era que su mamá sospechara de ellos.

— Si… lo que pasa es que bueno… no tengo mucho dinero y necesito buscar un trabajo, así que trato de economizar lo más posible — explicó apenado Lupín.

— Ya veo — mencionó con una sonrisa, notando que el chico tenía unos gestos muy parecidos a Remus.

_«No… no es posible. Estas mal Tonks… mira que pensar que el chico se parece a Remus, eso si que ya no esta bien… aunque su mirada es tan parecida a la de él y ese gesto cuando se apena… no; debo estar alucinando.»_

Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió ampliamente. — Bueno yo conozco un lugar, si quieren podemos ir los tres…

— ¿Tú tampoco has desayunado? — cuestionó Luna.

— No, yo tampoco, salí de la casa sin comer ni un bocado — respondió sonriendo.

— Bueno… nosotros no queremos darte molestias — espetó avergonzado Remus jr.

— No va a ser molestia, además créeme… ese discurso guárdalo para la mujer que iremos a ver — sugirió enigmáticamente.

······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······

En el futuro o más bien en el presente, exactamente a finales de agosto del 2020, la situación no era muy óptima, todo era confusión, preocupación y desesperación, ya habían pasado varias horas desde su desaparición.

— ¿Quieres volvernos a decir lo qué pasó? — pidió desesperada Ginevra a la rubia, mientras se paseaba por la Sala

— Ginny tranquilízate, Victorie, ya nos ha dicho todo lo que sabe — manifestó lógico Harry, notando que la chica se encontraba igual de consternada, además de que nadie había dormido esa noche.

— Yo… bueno… — trató de hablar la rubia.

— Esta bien… — mencionó Fleur, abrazándola.

— ¿Qué crees qué haya pasado? — preguntó Ron.

— No lo sé… eso es lo qué quisiera saber — musitó preocupado y meditabundo Harry.

— Mmm por la descripción de los hechos que nos dio Victorie, quizás se trate de un viaje en el tiempo, pero no estoy segura — comentó Hermione, no queriendo asegurar nada, mientras le ofrecía una taza de té a su amiga.

— Puede ser — afirmó Bill —, creo que debemos ver ese espejo — agregó mientras pensaba en la idea de su cuñada.

— Creo que debemos hablar con alguien que se especialice en el tiempo — sugirió la castaña — en el Ministerio hay una persona que se encarga de eso, creo que podemos pedirle ayuda — agregó.

— Si… puede ser — mencionó Potter, aún tratando de entender lo sucedido.

— ¿Cómo que puede ser? — preguntó desesperada la pelirroja — tienes que ir… buscar a Lily… y traerla de regreso con Teddy, de dónde sea que estén — exigió Ginny.

— Tranquilízate — pidió Hermione, notando la tensión que existía entre sus amigos.

En ese momento arribo al lugar, Andrómeda Tonks, preocupada por su nieto.

— ¿Dónde esta Teddy? — preguntó apresurada, clavando su vista en el auror.

— Tranquila Andrómeda — mencionó apaciguador Bill.

— No sabemos dónde están, hasta ahora creemos que están perdidos en el tiempo — explicó valiente Hermione.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó la mujer, casi a punto del colapso, para después mirar a Harry — Tienes que encontrar la manera de encontrarlos, ya perdí a mi hija no quiero perder también a mi nieto — pidió afligida la señora.

— Yo… — no sabía qué decir, él estaba en la misma posición, era su hija la que estaba con el metamorfago.

— No te quedes ahí, ve al Ministerio y no vuelvas hasta encontrar respuestas — demandó su esposa.

Mientras los presentes se mantenían callados, sin decir más Potter salió de su casa, en busca de esas respuestas.

······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······

De vuelta al pasado en Agosto de 1996.

En la casa de los Tonks…

Arribaban tres personas, después de un corto viaje, al instante Teddy y Lily reconocieron el lugar.

Ted miró un con una sonrisa melancólica su hogar en el presente, mientras se acercaban con cada paso su corazón latía fuertemente, ya que vería a su abuela.

— Vengan… — mencionó sonriendo la metamorfaga, abriendo la puerta que daba acceso a su casa, dejó que ellos pasaran primero para después entrar — esperen aquí, buscare a mi madre — señaló llamando a su mamá con gritos clásicos en ella, hasta que la mujer salió de la cocina sonriéndole.

— Dora… — saludó alegre la mujer de cabellos castaños, abrazando a su hija.

— Mamá — se quejó la chica, ya que no quería que vieran esa escena, aunque de verdad apreciaba que su madre le alegrara verla, ahora necesitaba apoyo y cariño, más después de los eventos trágicos.

— ¿Cómo estas? — preguntó la mujer, mirándola con cariño.

— Ven te quiero presentar a unos amigos — prorrumpió, haciendo que la siguiera hasta el vestíbulo.

— Teddy ¿no es extraño estar aquí? — susurró la chica teniendo deja vu.

— Si lo es — respondió con melancolía, observando el lugar, tenía unas ansias enormes por ver a su abuela, a la cual quería y admiraba.

Al ver llegar a las mujeres, unas enormes ganas de abrazarlas lo invadieron, quería decirles tantas cosas, pero sólo pudo sonreír, ahí ante él estaban dos de las mujeres más importantes en su vida.

_«¡Por los fundadores! Esto es algo sorprendente, mi madre y mi abuela, juntas, como tantas veces lo soñé ¡Necesito que alguien me ayude, a no cometer una locura y decirles quien soy! Estoy tan cerca de ellas… de mi mamá y ni siquiera puedo abrazarla.» _

Cerró sus puños en un autoreflejo.

— Chicos… ella es Andrómeda… mi madre — presentó la pelirrosa — mamá ellos son Lily y Ted — señaló sonriéndoles.

— Mucho gusto — mencionó amablemente.

— El gusto es nuestro — aseguró el castaño, observando lo bella que era su abuela, sus ojos sin duda eran los mismos, grandes y amables, tal y como los recordaba.

— Es un placer — afirmó lILY, notando la emoción en la mirada de su amigo.

— ¿No te parece… una gran coincidencia de qué se llame Ted, como mi padre? — preguntó Tonks a su madre, la cual clavó su vista en el joven, sintiendo una extraña sensación, que no sabía cómo calificar.

— Si… aunque hay muchas personas que tienen ese nombre — aseveró la mujer.

— Bueno mamá… pues veníamos a desayunar — anunció sin tapujos Tonks, mientras los dos chicos intercambiaban miradas apenados —, ya que no conozco un lugar donde cocinen rico y que sea económico — agregó, mientras los forasteros se les subían los colores de vergüenza.

— Ay Dora… — murmuró la mujer, curvando sus labios — pues pasen al comedor — señaló amable

— Vengan — mencionó Tonks caminando detrás de su progenitora, mientras Ted seguía pasmado por tantas emociones. Lily lo notó y aunque ella también estaba emocionada y choqueada, comprendía que no vivía de la misma forma las cosas, tomó su mano y lo jaló para entrar a la otra habitación.

***º*º*º**

En el Ministerio…

Se encontraba el licántropo hablando con los demás aurores sobre las cosas que estaban pasando.

— Tendremos que trabajar en algunas redadas… no podemos permitir más asesinatos — profirió el castaño.

— Si, es necesario, no podemos ver morir a más compañeros — afirmó Kingsley.

— Lo sé — concordó el licántropo.

— Bueno esperemos a ver lo que Dumbledore nos dice, en la siguiente junta — espetó el auror.

— Esto amerita medidas drásticas — afirmó Ojo Loco Moody.

La plática siguió hasta que todos se fueron, dejando solos a Kingsley y al licántropo.

— Bueno… ¿y cómo estas? — preguntó el negro, notando que su apariencia había mejorado, pero su animo parecía seguir por los suelos.

— Estoy bien — contestó el auror.

— Vamos… no trates de fingir, te afecto demasiado perder a Sirius, ¿no?, ¿acaso me estoy equivocando al decirte eso? — cuestionó el hombre.

— No… pero…

— Te entiendo, tranquilo esto lo pagarán — manifestó Shacklebolt, colocando una mano en su hombro.

— Lo sé — afirmó decidido —, bueno me voy… quiero ir a ver a Harry — agregó levantándose y acomodándose su túnica.

— Que tengas suerte — deseó el hombre, con una sonrisa.

Así lentamente salió del Ministerio, sin mucho ánimo, desapareció para aparecer en la casa de los Weasley.

En donde notó rápidamente al chico en el patio bajó un árbol, ocultándose del sol y quizás de más cosas.

Al verlo Harry se incorporó y le sonrió secamente. — Remus…

Él se acercó a él y lo abrazó sin más, compartía el sentimiento que sentía el chico, también él sentía tristeza y soledad.

— ¿Cómo estas Harry? — preguntó el hombre al separarse.

— Bien, supongo, después de todo no estoy con los Dursley — aclaró con una media sonrisa, que no ocultaba del todo su sentir.

— Si, pero bueno… tu sabes a lo que me refiero — aseveró el licántropo.

— Si, supongo que igual que tú — respondió.

— Ya veo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, yo… — iba a continuar pero el buscador lo interrumpió.

— Lo sé y tu en mi — agregó melancólico — pero dime ¿qué esta pasando con la Orden? ¿Los mortifagos? ¿Saben algo de Bellatrix?

— Tranquilo Harry, todo esta bajo control y no, aún seguimos buscándola — manifestó el hombre, notando la frustración del león, al ver su expresión y sus puños cerrados.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más sobre lo que pasaba y otros sucesos, Remus no quería decirle como estaba todo en realidad, mientras que Harry también ocultaba lo que había visto con sus amigos en el Callejón, respecto a Malfoy.

Poco tiempo después Lupín se retiró, apareciendo en las calles de Callejón Diagón.

***º*º*º**

En la Casa Tonks…

Los tres chicos comían amenamente, mientras Andrómeda les contaba anécdotas de cuando Nymphadora era pequeña y se transformaba. Ted escuchaba divertido e identificado sintiéndose tan bien y es que él ya había escuchado todos esos relatos, su abuela siempre le contaba de su madre en las noches, para que él pudiera dormir.

Tonks trataba de que su madre aceptara cambiar el tema, ya que se apenaba de lo que su progenitora pudiera contar.

— Eso fue gracioso — comentó risueña Lily — ¿a ti también te pasaba eso Teddy? — preguntó sin darse cuenta que las mujeres no sabían de su poder.

— ¿Eres metamorfago? — cuestionó al instante Nymphadora, abriendo más sus ojos.

— Yo… bueno… si lo soy — contestó mirando a Lily con cierta reprobación.

— No lo puedo creer y supongo esa es tu apariencia normal — aseveró posando sus pupilas en él, poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

— Si — respondió escuetamente.

— ¿Ves Nymphadora?, deberías tomar el ejemplo de este joven y no utilizar colores tan brillantes — exclamo su madre observando el color de cabello de su hija.

— Mamá no empieces… quizás él es el que debería empezar a utilizar estos colores — respondió divertida.

— Quizás si — apoyó Lily, tratando de recordar alguna vez que lo haya visto con colores estrafalarios, pero no había, quizás era porque era muy pequeña y no lo había visto en sus años de estudiante, quizás era como sus hermanos y sus tíos.

— Bueno chico, recuerda que no siempre puedes presentarte a los trabajos así, por cierto ¿qué estudias? ¿O dónde trabajabas? — cuestionó su abuela.

Lily miró nerviosa al castaño, el cual tragó saliva compartiendo los nervios, mientras un sudor perlaba su frente. — Pues… espero encontrar un trabajo en el Ministerio, pero antes me gustaría hablar con el Director de Hogwarts, Lily tiene que volver a la escuela — divulgó sabiendo que se la había rifado con esa respuesta.

— Ya veo, pues deberías ir a verlo al Colegio, yo creo que para estas fechas él ya debe haber vuelto, además con lo de la Orden… — calló al darse cuenta de lo iba a decir.

— ¿Qué Orden? — cuestionó curiosa la pequeña Potter, mientras Lupin comprendía a que se refería su madre, sólo que no era bueno que se lo dijera.

— Ah nada olvídalo — espetó Tonks tratando de salir del apuro.

— ¿Y pequeña dónde están tus padres? — preguntó la castaña.

— Pues… — tardo un minuto en saber que decir — yo… sólo tengo a Ted — respondió pensando que era lo mejor y que quizás así no harían tantas preguntas.

— Yo… lo siento — profirió la mujer, mirándola con compasión y ternura.

— Pues debes cuidarla mucho chico — aseveró firme la mujer.

— Lo haré — afirmó el metamorfago, sonriéndole a la chica.

— Pues es hora de irme, aún tengo que ir a defender mi trabajo en el Ministerio — anunció Tonks levantándose.

Los otros dos la imitaron, Lily tomó los platos de los dos, para llevarlos a la cocina.

— Oh no pequeña, déjalos, yo me encargo — comentó Andrómeda.

— Esta bien… — respondió apenada, ya que su mamá siempre le decía que recogiera su plato.

Los cuatro salieron de la casa hasta el patio, donde se despidieron.

— Muchas gracias — murmuró clavando sus pupilas en la mujer, su abuela, a la cual le brindo una cálida sonrisa, sin evitar resistirse se inclinó y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

— No te preocupes, no ha sido nada — respondió, sintiendo un extraño calor al sentir el roce del chico, que a la vez se le hacia familiar.

— Muchas gracias — musitó Lunita, acercándose a la mujer, curvando sus labios, al ver como él se sentía feliz, la abuelita de Teddy, la miró y acarició su mejilla.

— Pórtate bien cariño, cuando quieran pueden venir — espetó amablemente la mujer.

— Bueno mamá, gracias y espero que en mi próxima visita pueda ver a mi papá — aseveró la metamorfaga, abrazando a su madre y depositando un beso en su mejilla, la mujer los vio alejarse y desaparecer.

— ¿Qué pasa con esos chicos?... pero él, esa calidez es la misma que siento con Nymphadora ¿por qué? — pensando en eso volvió a su hogar.

En tanto los chicos aparecían en una de las calles del Callejón Diagon, entre una multitud.

— Bueno chicos yo tengo que ir a trabajar, me agrada estar con ustedes — comentó la pelirrosa sonriéndoles.

De repente Lily vio una tienda, que mostraba en su escaparate un lindo vestido, así que se separa un poco de ellos.

— A nosotros también nos agrada estar contigo, de hecho no tengo como agradecerte que nos hayas llevado a la casa de tus padres, no sabes lo bien que se siente conocer personas como ustedes — expuso Ted mostrando un expresión de total felicidad, estar con su madre y su abuela, era toda una fantasía para él además de que el hecho de que su pudiera conocer a su abuelo también lo alegraba, recordando el último comentario de la pelirrosa antes de despedirse de su madre.

Dora lo miró compartiendo esa extraña felicidad, sin si quiera saber por qué. — A mi también me agrado conocerte… bueno conocerlos — agregó con un ligero sonrojo, se sentía en confianza y a la vez tan extraña, se sentía también al lado de ese chico.

— Entonces ya es algo mutuo — agregó risueño.

— Eh bueno me gustaría saber si tenemos algo más en común… bueno yo… este… tengo dos boletos para el concierto de The Weird Sisters… yo este ¿quería saber si querías venir? — preguntó dudosa, moviendo ligeramente su píe, el chico la miró sorprendido, no esperaba eso.

— Yo… este… bueno — no sabía qué contestar, por una parte se sentía feliz, quería compartir todos los momentos posibles con ella, además ese era uno de sus grupos favoritos, ya que su abuela conservaba los discos de su madre en el futuro y él había tenido la posibilidad de escucharlos, pero era todo un sueño verlos en sus años mozos.

— ¿No quieres?, yo… debí supo… — espetó al notar el titubeo del castaño.

— ¡Nooo!... es decir… si aceptó — exclamó apresurado.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó esbozando una amplia sonrisa, que iluminaba su rostro.

— Claro — afirmó deslumbrado por esa sonrisa.

En ese momento Remus caminaba por las calles, sin rumbo fijo, simplemente perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando a lo lejos distinguió a la pequeña pelirroja que tanto se parecía a la hija de sus amigos, extrañado de verla sola se acercó.

— Hola pequeña ¿estás sola? — cuestionó buscando alrededor al chico que debería estar con ella.

— Eh… hola, no… yo…— respondió sorprendida de ver al licántropo.

— Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada — aseveró el licántropo al ver su reacción, pero lo que no sabía él, es que no era porque le temiera sino porque sabía que era el padre de su amigo.

— Ah lo sé, discúlpeme, solo me sorprendió — aclaró Lily.

— ¿Estás sola? — volvió a preguntar.

— No… estoy con Teddy y Nym — señaló a los chicos que reían, intercambiando comentarios sobre el famoso grupo.

Al verlos sintió un extraño estremecimiento, no sabía si esa sensación que lo recorría era por verlos así de felices, no sabía interpretar si lo que sentía eran celos, pero algo tan cálido no podía explicarse con esa palabra, aunque al ver así a la metamorfaga no sabía cómo interpretarlo, realmente tenía un cúmulo de sensaciones, sentimientos que no sabía exactamente cómo actuar, si como el hombre racional que era o como la bestia, que defendía lo que era suyo.

La pequeña Potter al ver la expresión de Remus, se extraño y volteó a ver a la pareja, pero ella no veía nada raro, al contrarió sonrió feliz de ver a la pareja reír.

— Venga… vamos con ellos, para que nos cuenten de que ríen — comentó tomando la mano del hombre pensando en que a Ted le agradaría ver a su papi.

— Espera, no…— alcanzó a decir, pero la chica ya lo jalaba para llegar con la pareja.

— Oigan ¡miren a quién encontré! — anunció la pelirroja, haciendo que los metamorfagos la miraran sorprendidos.

— Remus — pronunció Tonks, clavando sus pupilas en él. Ted al verla notó el brillo que lucían sus ojos al ver a su padre, sonrió alegre. Mientras él sentía un aceleramiento en el palpitar de su corazón al ver al hombre que le había dado la vida, a pesar de no lucir del todo saludable, lo cual adjudicaba a que quizás acababa de pasar una transformación, su padre era imponente, además de tener el porte de todo un caballero ingles.

— Yo… buenos días — saludó sintiéndose extraño Remus, clavando su vista en su hijo, sintiendo un vació que no podía comprender.

— Buenos… días — respondió Ted.

— Remus, ya que estas aquí creo que podrías llevar a los chicos a Hogwarts, Ted debe ver a Dumbledore — mencionó Tonks, pensando que sería una buena forma para que el castaño conociera a los chicos y sacará esas extrañas ideas que tenía de ellos.

— ¿De verdad puede llevarnos? — preguntó Lily, apoyando la idea de la pelirrosa, ya que sabía que Ted tendría la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a su padre.

— Lily, por favor — pidió el joven, mirándola significativamente — no es necesario, no queremos quitarle su tiempo.

— Yo… bueno, tenía… — trató de negarse.

— Remus por favor, lo haría yo, pero ya debo ir al Ministerio o perderé mi trabajo — comentó con una sonrisa Nymphadora, el castaño al ver la sonrisa y mirada de la aurora, no pudo decir que no.

— Esta bien, yo los llevare — acordó.

— Gracias, sólo por eso te daré una caja de chocolates cuando cobre mi salario — agregó divertida la pelirrosa.

— Muchas gracias — espetó Teddy, divertido de ver como sus padres se miraban.

— Bueno, entonces los dejo… espero verlos pronto, después nos ponemos de acuerdo con la salida Ted — con eso se alejó dejando a Remus y Lily confundidos por ese comentario, mientras Teddy cerraba los ojos, su madre si que no sabía de sutilezas en algunos momentos.

— Vámonos… — ordenó Lupin, sin siquiera mirarlo, iniciando la marcha, mientras Ted negaba con la cabeza pocos pasos atrás y Lily los miraba confundida por las raras reacciones de los adultos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará... si ustedes lo desean...**

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? ¿Señales?**

**Hi**

**¿Cómo están?**

Hemos vuelto, con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, gracias a sus peticiones esta seguirá actualizando, bueno ahora traemos a Teddy que dará los agradecimientos:

Hola soy _**Teddy Lupin Toks**_, es un placer conocerlos, para mi es un honor dar las gracias todos lo que se animaron a dejar un review.

Hola **Gabiki18,**¿cómo estas?, gracias por esas bellas frases, claro conocer a mis padres ha sido todo un sueño, y bueno con que te gusta mi papá, es un gran hombre, bueno pero no usurpes mucho tiempo a mi mamá eh, jajaja, gracias, esperamos contar contigo a lo largo de ese fic, besos.

¿Qué tal **noeeee**?, bueno si tienes razón mi padre trata medio raro a mi mamá pero eso yo lo solucionaré, así que déjalo en msi manos, muchos besos.

¿Cómo te va **Staken Tonks**?, gracias por tus comentario, si yo les dire a esas chicas que actualicen pronto, después de todo me quieren, pro eso tomó un papel importante en esta historia, y sintiendo que tengan que esperar, te mando muchos besos.

Hola **Nym Lupin**?, gracias por tus comentarios, no te preocupes yo haré que publiquen, yo velaré por eso, cuidate, te mando un beso

¿Cómo estas **Luna Lupin**, gracias por tu recview, y si la van a continuar, sea o no historia loca, estoy yo, te mando muchos besos no olvides tu review.

Hola **Francesca,**si esto de viajar al pasado fue un evento raro, pero eso me permitió conocer a mis papás, pero esto es un caos, espero lo sigas leyendo, te mando muchos besos.

¿Cómo estas **danittalovegood**? Bueno gracias por tus frases, y si lo van a continuar, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste. Besos.

Hola **Helen Nicked Lupin**¿qué tal?, ok si fue cruel al matar a mis padres, pero por fin los conocí, si se que mi papá se mostró un poco celoso, pero ya iras viendo, todo puede cambiar, yo me encargo de eso, te mando un gran beso.

¿Cómo estas **nikolle**?, gracias por tu comentario y aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, te mando saludos y abrazos y claro no puede faltar un beso.

¿Cómo te va **Jazmin—Black**?, gracias por tu review, y aquí esta el chap, siento si te hicieron esperar mucho, te mando un beso.

Hola **nimphylupin,**a mi también me gusta la pareja que hacen mis padres, gracias por comentar te mando un gran beso.

¿Cómo estas **adolfo89**? Gracias por tu comentario, las chicas agradecen tu tiempo para leer, te aprecian, te mandan saludos.

Muchas gracias a todas, me despido y espero tener nuevamente la oportunidad de estar aquí, sigan leyendo y no olviden comentar y claro mandarme besos y saludos, aceptó todo.

N/ As !Prometemos publicar pronto seducción! Esperamos que les guste este capi y nos dejen sus opiniones ¿ok?

Saludox y Abraxos…

_**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ Teddy Lupin Tonks¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**_


	3. Conciliando con papá

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo más oscuro del bosque prohibido hemos resucitado a la bestia mas sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir… ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes.)

* * *

_**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**_

_**Lupin vs Lupin**_

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Conciliando con papá...**_

El trío se encontraba en un carruaje con rumbo hacia el viejo Castillo. Lily admiraba el lugar con curiosidad, comparando lo que ella conocía en su tiempo y lo que no.

Mientras Remus simulaba leer un libro, Teddy lo miraba discretamente al igual que su padre a él, el problema era que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo.

— Es muy lindo y asombroso el lugar — comentó ayudándoles un poco rompiendo el silencio, haciendo que ambos la miraran.

El licántropo bajó su libro sonriéndole, le recordaba tanto a Lily, incluso podía decir que tenía algunos rasgos de ella, pero era mucho más parecida a los Weasley.

— ¿Y a qué año entrarás?

— Ah pues a quinto — mencionó risueña.

— Ya veo — comentó posando sus pupilas ámbar en el chico —, supongo que tu estas en la Universidad ¿no?

Ted elevó sus comisuras mostrando una media sonrisa a su padre, sintiendo ese extraño vacío. — No, yo ya salí, me gradué como auror, además de que tengo algunos otros cursos, por ejemplo le puedo decir que _Teoría de la Numerología Avanzada_ es un libro bastante interesante, mantiene una discurso de la Aritmancia bastante complejo, se necesita mucha concentración para comprender el discurso del autor.

Su padre sentía una rara sensación respecto al joven que no podía comprender, al parecer él era más de lo que aparentaba, ahora que lo podía ver de día, algunas de sus facciones, de sus gestos… le recordaban a la pelirrosa, pero había algo más…

Al escuchar sus palabras se sorprendió era admirable que a su edad hubiera leído ese libro. — Veo que te gusta la buena lectura.

— Igual que a usted — respondió con una sonrisa cómplice, esa parte la había heredado del hombre sentado frente a él.

Teddy por fin sentía que había encontrado un tema para acercarse a su papá y que mejor que los libros. Lentamente comenzaron a entablar una conversación amena entorno a autores y sus obras, aunque Remus jr cuidó de no mencionar ninguno de su época.

Lily por su parte los observaba por una parte alegre de que hablaran así, pero aburrida ya que los libros no eran precisamente su tema favorito.

— Vaya, hemos llegado — anunció el licántropo sorprendido de que el recorrido hubiera sido tan corto, pero le había servido para conocer un poco más de ese chico, aunque aún no sabía cómo interpretar lo que le provocaba.

—¡Que bien! — manifestó Lily bajando rápido del carruaje, estirándose.

— Lily ten cuidado — pidió el ahijado de su padre, demasiada efusividad en esa chica podía ser peligroso.

Los dos hombres bajaron del vehículo admirando la monumental arquitectura, mientras Lily lo veía con nostalgia, recordando los años que había pasado ahí y los que tendría que pasar pero sin los pesados de sus hermanos, pero finalmente sus hermanos que a veces podían comportarse agradables, pero también extrañaría a sus primas y sus primos.

— Vamos le diré a Hagrid que los deje pasar — divulgo Remus avanzando hacia la puerta.

Teddy miró a la pequeña chica ahí sin moverse, se acercó a ella, inclinándose hasta estar a su nivel. — ¿Todo bien? — preguntó en un suave susurró.

La pelirroja se giró encontrándose con el rostro del castaño muy cerca de su cara sorprendiéndose. — Eh si, es sólo que extraño todo… mis padres… mis hermanos.

Ted no pudo evitar comprender la nostalgia que la invadía, le sonrió dulcemente, tomó su mentón haciendo que ella alzará su rostro. — Todo estará bien, lo prometo — musitó depositando un beso en su frente.

La pequeña Potter al sentir el cálido roce de los labios del chico, claro no cualquier chico sino del que le gustaba de una manera especial, se sonrojó girando su rostro evitando que él lo notara.

Ted avanzó unos pasos, cuando se percató de que ella no lo seguía. — ¿Vienes? — preguntó esbozando una linda sonrisa, Lily le devolvió el gesto y caminó entusiasta hacia él.

Remus desde su posición observó a los dos chicos, poniendo mayor atención en el varón, sonrió sabiamente al darse cuenta del sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de la pelirroja.

— Todo listo, podemos pasar — dijo — él es Hagrid, Hagrid ellos son Ted Rosier y Lily Lambert.

— Mucho gusto — estrechó sus manos mientras Luna lo recordaba más viejo, como uno de los amigos de su padre, evidentemente aunque fuera un gigante los años habían pasado, el Hagrid de su tiempo tenía algunos mechones blancos en su basta melena, así como en su barba.

— Bueno vamos — los tres recorrieron el vacío Castillo hasta llegar al Despacho de Dumbledore — la contraseña es "Sorbete de limón", bueno pasen, supongo que quieren hablar a solas con él.

— Gracias, si creo que es lo mejor — espetó Teddy sintiendo unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo.

— Entonces, me voy, pienso que nos seguiremos viendo — comentó recordando el último comentario de la pelirrosa.

— Eh si — afirmó, aunque no supo como interpretar esa última frase y mucho menos el sentido de ésta.

— Adiós pequeña — espetó el licántropo posando su vista en ella.

— Hasta luego — respondió sonriéndole, notando el parecido de la sonrisa de Ted con la de su padre, lo cual hizo que su gesto creciera.

Remus los miró una última vez y avanzó a caminar, cuando la voz de Ted lo hizo pararse y voltear a verlo.

— Espere — gritó deteniéndolo —, bueno… si usted me lo permite me gustaría echarle un vistazo a la Biblioteca que mencionó — profirió esperanzado, ya que esa era una oportunidad de estar más con él.

El ex profesor se sorprendió por ese comentario pero no tenía ninguna razón para negarse, además ese joven mostraba un intelecto admirable. — Claro, esos libros necesitan ser leídos.

— Gracias — prorrumpió su hijo observándolo alejarse, sintiéndose feliz.

**······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······**

Harry llegaba apurado al Ministerio al lado de Hermione, quién había decidido acompañarlo.

— Es por acá — subieron por el elevador varios pisos y caminaron hasta llegar a un Departamento que comenzaba con una exposición de artefactos y arte, atravesaron los escaparates hasta llegar a la puerta oficial.

— Es algo extraño el lugar.

— Mmmm anda, entremos — instó la mujer.

Tocaron un par de veces, pero al no recibir respuesta abrieron la puerta encontrándose con una amplia oficina con varios cuadros pendiendo de la pared, con muchos objetos y relojes colocados por cualquier lugar, algunos parecían muy antiguos, algunos libros acomodados en un estante, un escritorio de madera dominaba el lugar, tras el un gran sillón que parecía bastante confortable, pero no había señales de alguna persona.

— Creo que no hay nadie — mencionó con obviedad el auror.

En ese momento apareció una chica con un giratiempo colgado de su cuello; venía vestida con una falda hasta las rodillas, botas, una playera a juego y una chamarra corta, su cabello era pelirrojo más oscuro que el de los Weasley, su mirada verde se clavó en ellos.

— Hola, ya los esperaba — aseveró la chica, despojándose del giratiempo y guardándolo en un cofre de siete seguros.

— ¿Tú eres la Jefa del Departamento? — cuestionó el moreno incrédulo.

A pelirroja sonrió con sabiduría. — Y usted es el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores — mencionó clavando sus pupilas en él para después hacerlo en la castaña —, y usted es del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica ¿o no?

— Si, así es — afirmó Hermione.

— Algo me dice que no vienen de visita, así que ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? — preguntó haciendo una señal para que tomarán asiento.

— Si bueno… — respondió en espera de algún nombre.

— Lilian Saleh — mencionó caminando hacia un estante.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? — inquirió el moreno estudiándola.

— Harry — pidió Hermione.

Lilian se giró y esbozó una sonrisa divertida. — No, esta bien, no es él primero que lo pregunta, pero ¿no cree qué es una pregunta irrespetuosa?... pero ya que vamos a responder eso ¿qué edad tiene usted?

El hombre la miró con extrañeza y cierta desconfianza. — 39 — mintió sin reparos. Hermione lo miró extrañada por su falta a la verdad, después de todo, tenia prácticamente la misma edad que ella.

— Pues yo soy aproximadamente 16 años menor, así que haga su deducción, pero no se preocupe no soy ninguna arribista en este Departamento, tengo títulos — señaló varios cuadros en la pared.

— Con eso nos basta, estamos aquí porque su hija y su ahijado desaparecieron a causa de un objeto — explicó Hermione cansada de la desconfianza de su amigo hacia la chica, aunque lo comprendía, estaba preocupado y estresado.

— Mmmm ¿fue por una situación amorosa? — inquirió descartando todas las posibilidades.

— ¡Claro que no! — espetó firme el auror.

— Entiendo, tranquilícese… — pidió dirigiendo mejor su vista hacia Hermione — ¿hubo testigos? — preguntó pensando que era mejor entrevistar a otras personas, ya que los padres a veces se niegan a ver la verdad.

— Una chica, nuestra sobrina — contestó Hermione.

— Si no les molesta, necesito ir al lugar, recoger el objeto y hablar con la chica — replicó firme.

— Está bien — aceptó, levantándose, mientras Harry la imitaba.

Lilian se giró y buscó un libro. — Tome necesitáremos esto — profirió dándoselo al hombre.

Después de unos momentos desaparecieron por la chimenea de polvos flu, apareciendo en la casa de los Potter.

— Bueno Días — saludó a los presentes, los cuales la miraron confundidos — ¿dónde es el lugar? — preguntó dirigiéndose a Harry.

— Por acá — divulgó Harry, guiándola mientras Ginny lo miraba consternada.

— ¿Quién es esa chica? — inquirió Ginevra a su amiga.

— La Jefa del Departamento de Control y Manejo del Tiempo — evidenció.

— No puede ser, es muy joven — increpó Victorie.

— Pues créelo porque si es, yo la conozco del Ministerio, alguna vez trabaje con ella — aseguró Bill.

— ¿Tiene la edad de Bill? — preguntó consternada Andrómeda, después de todo la vida de su nieto dependía de esa joven y de sus capacidades.

— No, ella es mucho más joven que yo — aclaró el pelirrojo.

— O esta muy bien conservada — agregó Ron.

— No, ella tiene 23 — replicó Hermione, sin entender el afán por la edad.

En tanto en el Sótano…

Harry llevó a la chica hasta el lugar, bajaron las escaleras encontrando el cuarto hecho un desastre.

— Esto es un caos — expresó, caminando por el lugar buscando el artefacto.

— Según mi sobrina, entraron por este objeto — señaló el espejo roto en el suelo.

— No puede ser— exclamó sorprendida acercándose cuidadosamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó contrariado el hombre.

— Permítame el libro — pidió, al instante Harry se lo dio expectante de respuestas. Saleh comenzó a ojearlo rápidamente hasta llegó a la página que deseaba — el espejo con runas…

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso es? ¿Qué significa? — interrogó apresurado.

— Si, es un artefacto muy antiguo y muy poderoso ¿no entiendo qué hacia en manos de una niña? — explicó confundida.

— No lo sé, habían muchas cosas que le pertenecían a mis suegros — respondió el auror.

Lilian sacó de su bolsa una pequeña caja y comenzó a poner cada parte del espejo en ella — este artefacto transporta a las personas a otro tiempo, claro depende de cual sea su deseo, no es exacto por lo que sé…

Harry la escuchaba atentó, mientras trataba de ayudarla, pero ella no se lo permitió.

— Entonces Teddy y Lily tuvieron que pedir algo — dedujo meditabundo.

— Así es, el problema es saber qué — mencionó preocupada.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? — inquirió desesperado.

— ¡Auch! — exclamó al cortarse con un pequeño pedazo de espejo.

— ¿Esta bien? — indagó el hombre.

— Si — afirmó mientras un delgado hilo de sangre recorría su mano, buscó un pañuelo y se lo amarró cuidadosamente.

— Hay pociones y ungüentos arriba, podría… — no terminó su frase cuando ella ya se negaba.

— No gracias... hay cosas más importantes, tenemos que darle solución a esto, antes de que pase algo peor — prorrumpió convencida, levitando los últimos pedazos del espejo.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer? — incurrió.

Harry guardó la caja y redujo el libro a pocket. — Viajar, buscarlos… y seguir investigando — refirió subiendo las escaleras apretando su improvisado vendaje. Harry la siguió pensando en sus palabras.

Llegaron a la Sala donde estaban ansiosos de repuestas. Lilian los miró analizándolos. — ¿Quién vio como desaparecieron?

— Yo — mencionó tímida la rubia.

— Ella es mi sobrina Victorie Weasley — presentó Potter a la chica.

— Mucho gusto, yo soy Lilian Saleh — dijo presentándose —. Nos disculpan prefería hablar con ella a solas — mencionó con seriedad, no muy convencidos la familia se miraba entre ellos, Lilian comprendió el mensaje, era mejor salir, al instante ambas caminaron hasta el patio donde el sol iluminaba el cielo.

— Bueno dime ¿qué pasó? — inquirió seria, fijando sus pupilas aceitunadas en la rubia.

— Pues… — comenzó a platicarle lo que ella había presenciado.

— Ya veo — murmuró procesando la información.

— ¿Tu harás qué regrese? — preguntó esperanzada.

— Eso espero, tranquila no he fallado en muchas misiones

— ¿Eh? — murmuró espantada.

— Es broma, no se cuánto tarde, pero él volverá — aseguró.

— Gracias — musitó más tranquila la rubia.

— No me las des, aún no hago nada… ahora vuelve — comentó la Jefa del Departamento —, es mejor que descanses y si recuerdas algo más, me lo hagas saber.

Adentro…

— Harry, esa chica es muy joven ¿qué hará? — manifestó preocupada su esposa.

— Aún no se, pero confiemos en que los traerá de regreso — respondió el moreno.

— ¿Qué?... tú tienes que buscar la forma de traerlos, con su ayuda o sin ella — expresó exasperada su mujer.

— Nos disculpan — pidió el ex león saliendo con Ginny de la Sala y guiándola a la cocina —. Sé que estas preocupada y desesperada, yo también lo estoy, es mi hija y mi ahijado ambos mi responsabilidad.

— Sólo te pido que los traigas de regreso — aseveró determinante.

— Lo haré — aseguró.

— Entonces sal por esa puerta y búscalos, ve y vuelve con ellos si no…

— Pero…

— Harry, Lily es nuestra responsabilidad, no debimos irnos y dejarlos, son nuestros hijos y Teddy aunque sea mayor solo es un chico, esto pasó porque no estuvimos aquí — exclamó confundida.

— Esto hubiera pasado tarde o temprano, quizás con nosotros aquí — refirió lógico.

— Sólo quiero que los busques — profirió la pelirroja en un hilo de voz, sus facciones mostraban la preocupación que sentía.

— Disculpen, me tengo que ir, voy a trabajar en este caso — intervino Lilian, haciendo notar su presencia, sintiéndose extraña al interrumpir esa platica.

— ¿Cómo sabremos si hay avances? — preguntó apresurada Ginevra.

— Yo se los haré saber, en cuanto regrese de los viajes, por cierto necesito fotos recientes para poder reconocerlos — refirió la ojiverde.

— Harry le dará todas la que necesite — afirmó Ginny.

— Bien, aunque de preferencia me gustaría que me acompañara alguno de los dos, para que cuando los encuentre confíen en mi — arguyó racional — bueno, espero que lo platiquen yo me tengo que ir, mi dirección es esta — les entregó una tarjeta.

Ginevra tomó la dirección. — Él ira con usted, yo tengo que cuidar a nuestros hijos, justificar la ausencia de Lily… encargarme de todo.

— Bueno como sea, tienen mi dirección, piénsenlo, decídanlo o iré sola — aseveró determinante — con permiso y hasta luego — con eso se giró saliendo de la habitación.

— Iras tu — señaló firme.

— Está bien — espetó sin querer discutir, después de todo alguien tenía que cuidar a James y Albus.

**······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······**

Lily se acercó el joven esbozando una gran sonrisa. — Don muy parecidos… tu papá es un gran hombre.

— Lo sé — musitó aún llenó de emotividad y felicidad.

— Aunque bueno, considero que deberían hallar otro tema aparte de los libros — bromeó.

— Mmm claro que lo haremos, pero tu señorita deberías leer más, así comprenderías el por qué de nuestra amena platica y no te aburrirías — refirió con una media sonrisa, mirándola de reojo.

— Mmm — murmuró haciéndose la desentendida.

— Vamos, hablemos con Dumblendore — mencionó avanzando hacia la estatua — y Lily déjame hablar a mi.

— Esta bien, pero… ¿A qué se refería tu mamá con la salida? — cuestionó curiosa.

— Después te digo — replicó mientras las escaleras del Despacho se mostraban.

Aunque Luna no estaba totalmente satisfecha por la escueta respuesta, dejó caer sus hombros y resignada lo siguió.

Dumbledore se encontraba sentado en su escritorio revisando algunos papeles, cuando escuchó como las escaleras y algunos pasos, levantó la vista acomodándose sus lentes para poder distinguir a las figuras.

Teddy divisaba el lugar asombrado, cuando por fin se encontró frente al Director. Al cual sólo conocía por imágenes.

— Buenas tardes — saludaron al unísono los dos.

— Buenas tardes, pasen… — señaló dos sillas frente a su escritorio.

Lily miraba todo con curiosidad, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa por conocer a alguien tan importante para sus padres y tíos, bueno por algo su hermano llevaba su nombre. Había escuchado muchas cosas sobre él, pero conocerlo era totalmente otra cosa.

Ambos se sentaron, bajo la atenta mirada del sabio hombre. — ¿Desean tomar algo?

— No, gracias — respondió el chico,

— ¿Qué los trae por aquí? — preguntó Percival, mirándolos curioso.

— Supongo que usted debe saber que no somos… digamos, forasteros — exclamó serio Ted.

— Si algo he escuchado — afirmó.

— Pues espero que nos crea, la realidad es que nosotros no venimos de otro lugar — pausó buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarse —, sino de otro tiempo, para ser más especifico del futuro — manifestó serio, clavando sus pupilas ámbar en el anciano, expectante de alguna reacción.

El director concentró más sus pupilas en el joven analizando sus palabras, aunque no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

— ¿Cuál es su motivo para estar en este tiempo? — preguntó con un tonó de voz neutral, aunque la conversación había dado un giró inesperado, el anciano comenzaba a darse una idea.

— En realidad ninguno, nosotros llegamos aquí por un accidente con un objeto — evidenció esperanzado en que los pudiera ayudar.

— En realidad fue con un espejo que tenía escrito algo — agregó la pequeña, tratando de ser más específica.

— El problema es que ese espejo, sólo nos trajo y no tenemos idea de cómo volver — explicó esperando algún comentario.

Albus se tomó unos minutos antes de hablar. — La situación es compleja, sabrán que no existe un hechizo para regresarlos a su tiempo — profirió notando cierta desilusión en ellos —, pero eso no quiere decir que ustedes no vayan a volver, encontraremos algún método.

Lupin respiró aliviado, esbozando una sonrisa. — Gracias.

— Aún no me las den no he hecho nada, pero me gustaría que me dijeran sus nombres — pidió bebiendo un poco de té.

— Yo soy Teddy Lupin Tonks, aunque aquí soy conocido como Ted Rosier y ella es Lily Lambert — respondió no queriendo mencionar eventos de más, no podía arriesgarse a cambiar el futuro. Ladeó su rostro notando la mirada inquisitoria de la chica, le guiñó el ojo esperando que comprendiera.

— Ya veo, usted es hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, unos grandes compañeros y aurores, por su edad me doy cuenta de que pronto estará entre nosotros.

— Eso espero — comentó con tono de plegaria.

— Lo extraño es que no recuerdo a nadie con el apellido Lambert — comentó el anciano tratando de hacer memoria, aunque tenía otra teoría.

— Ah bueno… es que su padre no es de aquí — justificó rápidamente, mientras Lily asentía con la cabeza.

— Entiendo, me gustaría saber ¿cuántos saben la verdad? — inquirió acomodándose sus lentes.

— Sólo usted — aseguró el metamorfago.

— Veo que ha sabido manejar la situación, por el momento es mejor que esto siga así, nadie debe saber lo que ocurrirá en el futuro o puede tener repercusiones — advirtió firme, mirando a ambos.

— Lo sabemos, no se preocupe lo que menos queremos es causar problemas — afirmó Teddy.

Lily al escuchar esto posó sus ojos en él, notando como su timbre de voz cambiaba y su mandíbula se cuadraba. «_¿Teddy?... esto debe ser difícil para él, saber que si realiza algo para salvar a sus padres, el futuro puede cambiar… pero yo se que él sería feliz si viviera con ellos.»_

— Bueno, también me gustaría saber si podría recibir a Lily en Hogwarts, ya que no sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aquí, no quiero que pierda el año — mencionó mirando a la chica percatándose de la mirada que ella le dirigía, la cual no supo cómo interpretar.

— Entiendo, sólo tenemos que arreglar algunos detalles — respondió llamando la atención del chico.

— Si claro, lo que sea necesario — regresó su vista a la pequeña, queriendo averiguar qué le pasaba, pero aún tenía que pedirle un favor más al director —, yo eh… estamos causándole muchos dilemas, pero es que no tenemos a quien más recurrir, así que me gustaría saber si podría conseguir un trabajo aquí, vera, mi deber es cuidar de ella y si consigo un trabajo afuera no podré cumplirlo — manifestó apenado.

Lily abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la petición del chico. «_N__o lo puedo creer… bueno si él tiene que cuidarme… pero llegar hasta el punto de querer estar en el Colegio, pudiendo estar afuera con sus padres; es increíble, podré verlo todos los días, es como un sueño y él estará aquí por mi… no por nadie más, por mi.»_

— Eso es algo complicado, déjeme pensar un minuto — se levantó y deambuló con su taza de té, mientras Lily y Teddy lo seguían con la mirada, esperanzados.

— Quizás usted piense que no soy una persona muy indicada para un trabajo aquí, me gradué de auror en la Universidad Myrddin, también tengo estudios en Aritmancia, Historia de la Magia, Letras y Literatura — acotó apresurado.

Albus tardó unos minutos más antes de dar su resolución. — Lo tengo — bebió un sorbo más de su té antes de continuar, haciendo que ellos se exasperaran un poco ansiosos de saber.

— Usted puede ser profesor de Aritmancia — anunció con una sonrisa.

— ¿Aritmancia? — inquirió sorprendida la ojimiel.

— Acepto — dijo seguro, después de todo no podía darse el lujo de negarse, necesitaban el dinero y él se sentía orgullo de saber que una persona como Dumbledore confiara en él.

— Pero… ¿no hay profesor de Aritmancia en este tiempo? — interrogó lógica Lily.

— Efectivamente, la profesora Séptima Vector, pero creo que unas vacaciones no le caerían mal a nuestra querida profesora, yo hablaré con ella ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo.

— Entonces esta arreglado — comentó el anciano, encaminándose a su silla.

— Si, no sabe como se lo agradezco — prorrumpió sonriendo ampliamente, aliviado de haber resultó una dificultad de las muchas que tenían.

— Espero poder hablar con usted para resolver los últimos detalles — expuso Percival con una intensión oculta.

— Por supuesto — manifestó Lupin, levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano al peliblanco — muchas gracias, no le quitamos más su tiempo, nos vamos.

El director estrechó alegre la mano. — Espero pronto tener buenas noticias para ustedes — dijo.

— Gracias, hasta luego — musitó Luna, realizando una pequeña reverencia.

— Vamos Lily — caminaron hacia la salida, cuando la voz del hombro hizo que se detuviera.

— Señor Rosier, espere — pidió Albus.

Teddy giró y observó como una pequeña bolsa levitaba hacia él, la tomó desconcertado, dirigió su mirada confundida hacia el hombre.

— Tómelo como un adelanto — comunicó esbozando una sonrisa sabía.

Remus jr, curvó sus comisuras y salió del lugar sintiéndose agradecido infinitamente.

— ¿Qué pasa Teddy? — cuestionó Lily al darse cuenta de que se había retrasado.

— Nada, todo mejorara ya veras — exclamó sonriente. La pelirroja compartió el gesto con él, sintiéndose alegre al verlo sonreír.

— Ven Lily, tenemos que irnos, no pensarás quedarte aquí antes de tiempo ¿o si? — preguntó divertido, mirando a la chica detrás de él.

La pequeña Potter negó con la cabeza y corrió hacia él, abrazándolo.

_«Ah estoy feliz por poder estar con él_.»

Ted se sorprendió por la inesperada acción de la chica, sin pensarlo la acogió entre sus brazos, devolviéndole el gesto, aunque realmente ella sólo le llegaba al pecho era algo raro para él, ya que no acostumbraba abrazar a muchas chicas y su novia era alta comparada con Lily.

— ¿Pasa algo? — le preguntó extrañado.

— No — respondió sin soltarlo, sonriendo ampliamente con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

Él realmente no comprendía la actitud de la chica, pero era mejor estar así con ella, que peleado, subió su mano y acarició los suaves cabellos carmesí.

— Anda, tenemos que irnos — repitió.

Ella se separó aún ligeramente ruborizada, ladeó la cara evitando que él pudiera verla y comenzó a caminar con pasó saltarín, desconcertándolo.

— Espérame — gritó confundido, tratando de alcanzarla.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará... **

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? ¿Señales?**

*º*º*º

**Hi**

**¿Cómo están?**

Hemos vuelto, con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, gracias a sus peticiones esta seguirá actualizando y hoy tenemos a la pequeña Lily Luna Potter para dar los agradecimientos a todos nuestros lectores.

¿Cómo están? Como ya dijeron Princesa y Lady, es mi turno de agradecer a todos por leer este fic, aunque no soy tan pequeña Lady, pero bueno… es un placer dar las gracias todos lo que se animaron a dejar un review.

Hola **Francesca**, mmmm gracias por leer el segundo capitulo, ojala este también te guste y nos dejes tu review, y bueno, si Teddy es un encanto, aunque a veces sea un gruñón. Te mandamos saludos y abrazos. Cuídate.

Hola **Luni Mooney —Tamy la grosa—** ¿cómo estas? Espero que bien, gracias por tu comentario, las nenas lo tendrán en cuenta, esperamos que sigas el fic y que en este capitulo nos dejes tu opinión. Cuídate. Saludos.

Hola **Shia17Potter** ¿qué tal te va? Espero que bien, bueno yo… si quiero mucho a Ted… y bueno… el es… este… mmmm como decirlo… bueno… gracias por tu opinión y esperamos que este próximo capitulo te guste, déjanos un review y yo… bueno… cuídate, saludos.

Seguimos con **ivonne910**, ¿qué hay de nuevo? Gracias por buscarlas en otras paginas, también están como girlsfashion o las nenas de Walpurgis, así tal vez las encuentres, y bueno, gracias por seguir el fic y por tu apoyo, aquí tienes la actualización, dinos que te pareció, Cuídate y Abraxos.

**Paucheer** ¿cómo te va? Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, esperamos que este también te guste, sentimos la tardanza, pero es que con tantos fics es algo lento esto de las actualizaciones, con tanto ajetreo, pero intentaran hacerlo mas rápido. Por lo pronto aquí esta la actualización déjales un review, ¿ok? Cuídate y Abrazos

**Jazmin—Black**hola ¿cómo estas? Aquí esta la actualización, esperamos que te guste y bueno pararé tu recado a Teddy. ¿No te molesta que la escuela quite tanto tiempo? Deberían de pensar en que hay mas vida tras los muros de la escuela, pero bueno, esperamos que puedas dejarnos tu opinión por el capitulo en un review. Cuídate mucho y te mando abrazos. Hasta la próxima

**Hermlils** bienvenida al fic, ¿cómo te va? Que bueno que nos encontraste, así puedes seguir el fic y decirnos que te parece, aquí esta la actualización, déjanos tu opinión. Cuídate mucho, te mando abrazos.

Hola **scar**, ¿Qué tal? En este capitulo damos un ligero vistazo alo que hacen en el presente, así que checalo y dejanos tu opinión. Sentimos la tardanza. Cuídate mucho, abrazos.

¿Qué tan te va **gabiki18**? Espero que estés bien, bueno, sentimos la tardanza las nenas estan algo presionadas entre tantas historias y la vida es ajetreada últimamente, pero he haki la actualización, esperamos que te guste y nos dejes un review, ¿ok? Te mando abrazos, hasta pronto.

Hola **Staken Tonks**, Teddy esta algo nerviosos por su madre, no dejare que le de complejo de Edipo, eso déjamelo a mi, pero su papa si que es algo celoso, pero muy discreto, bueno te mando abrazos y déjanos tu opinión de este capítulo. Cuídate te mando abrazos.

Ahora es el turno de **.potter** ¿cómo te va? ¿Sabes que tu nombre es parecido al de mi mamá? ¿No serás pariente de mi papá?, bueno, gracias por apoyar el fic, yo le daré tu recado a Teddy, no te preocupes y bueno, con eso de que no es como mi hermano… yo lo se... pero, no es fácil admitirlo… y bueno… tu sabes… no se si somos una linda pareja, pero la verdad es que me gusta mucho, aunque el tenga a su novia… bueno. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus consejos, los tendré en cuenta, por lo pronto te mando saludos y déjanos tu opinión de capitulo, ¿de acuerdo? Te mando un fuerte abrazo. Cuídate.

Hola **Mawi,** ¿qué tal te va? Que bueno que te gustan los fics del viajes en el tiempo, porque créeme que en este habrá muchos, y bueno, si, se que Teddy es muy lindo, y guapo y tierno, y a veces tan dulce y tan… tan… bueno, tu sabes a que me refiero. Espero que este capitulo te guste y nos dejes tu review. Saludos y abrazos.

¿Qué tal **Luna Lupin**? ¿Cómo te va?, somos tocayas, yo también soy Luna y Lupin es el apellido de Teddy, ¡genial!, bueno gracias por tu comentario y aquí esta la actualización, déjanos saber que te pareció este capitulo ¿de acuerdo? Te mando un fuerte abrazo. Cuídate ¿ok?

Hola ¿**Nym Lupin**? Genial tu nombre, bueno espero que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones, son la gloria, bueno, disfruta este capitulo y mándanos un review para hacer felices a las nenas, así podrán actualizar mas rápido. Bueno, cuídate y pórtate bien. Te mando abrazos.

**lary lan,**¿qué tal te va? Es genial tenerte por aquí, pero que te guste el siguiente capitulo y nos dejes un review, Cuídate mucho, te mando abraxos. Hasta pronto

Hey **.Potter**, también eres Potter, fantástico, bueno eso de Malfoy no es muy grato según dice mi tío Ron, pero que bueno que te gusta el fic, si el Sr. Remus se pone celoso, pero Teddy es tranquilo, no hará nada para disgustarlo, eso espero, pero bueno. Gracias por apoyar el fic, que estés bien, te mando abrazos y cuídate mucho. Hasta pronto.

Hola **adolfo89**, ¿qué tal estas? Que bueno es verte por aquí si estas algo enredado habla con las nenas, ojala este capitulo te guste y nos dejes saber que te pareció en un review, es algo largo. Te mando besos y abrazos. Cuídate.

Seguimos con **Helen Nicked Lupin**, ¿que tal te va? Si, esto de hablar con Dumbledore y ocultar ciertas cosas es muy enredado, si hablamos podemos cambiar nuestro presente además de que el Sr. Lupín esta actuando muy celoso de Teddy y después eso de la salida que aun no se de que se trata. ¡por Merlín! Esto es muy complicado, ero las nenas lo arreglaran o al menos eso espero, aquí tienes la actualización, déjanos un review para saber si te gusto, cuídate mucho, te mando abrazos. Hasta pronto.

Además también quiero agradecer a **noeeee, danittalovegood, nikolle, nimphylupin, ..** y a todas aquellas que agregaron esta historia favoritos y alertas, gracias a todas por hacer que las chicas sigan actualizando este fic, bueno eso es todo por mi parte, espero venir otra vez para platicar con ustedes, sigan leyendo y no olviden comentar, hasta luego, cuídense.

Saludox y Abraxos…

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ Lily Luna Potter¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**


	4. Sonrojos inesperados

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo más oscuro del bosque prohibido hemos resucitado a la bestia más sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir… ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes).

* * *

_**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**_

_**Lupin vs Lupin**_

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Sonrojos inesperados.**_

La pareja de jóvenes extranjeros por fin se encontraba en Hogsmeade, después de un tranquilo viaje.

— Eso fue lo que pasó con mi madre… ¡iré a un concierto de los The Weird Sisters con ella! — manifestó alegre, con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

— ¡Wow!, pues… me alegro por ti Teddy, se que esto es importante para ti, así que disfrútalo — manifestó con una amplia sonrisa Lily, inundada de una gran alegría por él, nunca lo había visto sonreír así y reflejar esa paz.

De verdad se notaba que era feliz, en los años que lo había conocido y que ella recordaba, claro que lo había visto sonreír, reír, pero siempre en su mirada había un destello de tristeza y realmente era entendible, después de todo no conocer a sus padres más que por relatos y anécdotas de todos no era lo mismo que verlos en vivo y poder estar en contacto con ellos.

— Gracias — dijo risueño, que aunque se sentía muy bien, no olvidaba que Lily no estaba con sus padres, que ese no era su tiempo y que tarde o temprano tendrían que volver al futuro, en donde sus padres no estarían… pero no podía permitir que ella notara sus preocupaciones, además él estaba haciendo lo posible por buscar alguna forma confiable para volver y lo seguiría haciendo —. Bueno, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es comprar algo de ropa, no podemos seguir con esta sola muda — expuso lógico, sondeando en cuales lugares serían lo adecuados.

— ¿Vamos a comprar ropa? — preguntó con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

— Eh si — respondió algo asustado por el entusiasmo de la chica, la cual tomó repentinamente su mano y lo jaló hasta la tienda donde había visto aquel vestido.

— ¡Espera! ¡Lily! ¡Tranquila! ¡Cuidado con la gente! — exclamó esquivando algunas personas, animales y demás, hasta que por fin la pelirroja se detuvo frente a un local —. No vuelvas a hacer eso — reprendió, cuando se percató de que ella no le estaba poniendo atención, alzó su vista observando lo que ella miraba, notando en el escaparate un vestido en exhibición — ¿te gusta ese vestido?

— Si, es perfecto — afirmó ensoñadora soltando su mano.

— Bueno… pues entremos — animó, logrando que Luna sonriera ampliamente y sin esperar atravesó las puertas de la tienda.

— ¡Por Merlín, espero que no este tan caro! — murmuró, siguiendo a la pelirroja.

La pequeña Potter se encontraba ya buscando la talla que se ajustaba a su figura, cuando la obtuvo, curvó sus labios triunfante. Buscó en el lugar a su acompañante, encontrándolo en la entrada, algo cohibido, mirando todo con curiosidad.

— Teddy, voy a probármelo — anunció sin darle tiempo a responder, se internó en el fondo de la tienda, en los probadores.

Ted nunca había estado en una tienda de ropa exclusivamente de chicas, bueno, a Victoire le encantaba ir de compras, pero él nunca la había acompañado. Ahora se sentía extraño al acompañar a una niña a la cual cuidaba y que no era su novia y a la cual le tendría que pagar las prendas.

Observó en lugar, de verdad que las mujeres se complicaban en comprar ropa y vaya que ese lugar estaba concurrido, había mujeres de todas las edades, pero la mayoría eran jóvenes, él se sentía ajeno a ese mundo, más aún al ser casi el único hombre, bueno si tomábamos en cuenta que los niños no contaban.

De repente una suave voz lo llamó. — Eh Teddy… — pronunció Lily al salir del probador.

Él alzó su vista encontrándose con la silueta de Luna, lentamente la recorrió, desde sus pies hasta llegar al suave vestido rosado de ligeros tirantes, con un escote discreto, la tela se pegaba a su delicada figura resaltando sus proporciones naturales, tenía un amplio vuelo y terminaba en sus rodillas.

Sus pupilas se pasearon varias veces por la figura del la chica, de verdad que ese vestido lucía perfecto en ella, la hacía ver tan linda, resaltaba sus cabellos carmesí, así como sus labios rosados. Pasó saliva nervudo y ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba así, pero repentinamente había sentido una oleada de calor, cuando la pelirroja giró para darle una mejor vista y que sus cabellos se movían suavemente, sin duda ella tenía gracia.

«_Se ve… hermosa_ —pensó sin razonarlo realmente, simplemente estaba cautivado, un momento paró su mente antes de llegar más lejos y sacudió su cabeza—, _¿qué diablos había pensado? ¿Qué estaba pensando?»._

— ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta? ¿No se me ve bien? — cuestionó expectante, sin saber realmente cómo interpretar el semblante de Lupin.

Teddy giró su rostro, ligeramente apenado por sus pensamientos. — Eh… se ve bien — dijo escuetamente, dejando a la pelirroja decepcionada por esa opinión, en otra situación cualquiera de sus amigas hubiera dicho más, pero su respuesta había sido peor que la de sus hermanos.

Al menos ellos se molestaban en decir algo más significativo, aunque en esas respuestas jamás se encontrara una linda, pero a ellos se les justificaba, eran sus hermanos y solo vivían para molestarla, pero vamos, ahí estaba él chico que le gustaba y ella no había logrado llamar su atención, si, sabía lo difícil que era hacerlo, vamos su prima siempre había sido tan bella, tan perfecta y claro era su novia, ¿qué pretendía?, ¿acaso se había olvidado de eso?...

Lily se miró así misma decepcionada, en serio el vestido era perfecto, ella sabía que lucía bien, pero ni eso había sido suficiente, suspiró derrotada.

Ted regresó sus pupilas a la menor de los Potter, notando la desilusión en su rostro, de verdad no entendía a las chicas, ¿qué le había pasado?, hacia unos minutos lucia radiante con esa linda sonrisa y ahora su ánimo se había ido.

_«¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a mi? Quizás debí haberme perdido en el tiempo con Sirius o Albus, al menos a los hombres los entiendo, pero a las niñas… eso es otro mundo, vamos dile algo que no se comprometedor… piensa, piensa…»._

Se acercó lentamente a ella y le tomó el mentón levantándole el rostro, encontrando sus pupilas chocolate. — ¿Qué pasa?

Lunita al sentir el roce de la mano del castaño, sintió un vació en su estómago crecer, acompañado de un cosquilleo agradable y nuevo, lentamente levantó sus ojos encontrándose con su rostro, en ese momento sintió que él mundo podía dejar de girar y ella podría haberse quedado ahí contemplándolo, observándose reflejada en su pupilas. — Eh…

— ¿Si? — preguntó retirando su mano de su mentón, para mover un mechón rojo, despejando su cara, para así lograr verla mejor, fue así como pudo percatarse nuevamente de sus suaves pecas y de sus tiernos rasgos.

— ¿De verdad me veo bien? — soltó de pronto, haciéndolo colocar una expresión de extrañeza.

— Si, te ves bien — afirmó notando como el rostro de la chica se iluminaba nuevamente con esa sonrisa que sólo ella tenía.

— Gracias… entonces ¿me lo compraras? — preguntó curvando sus cejas.

— Mmm es posible, déjame ver el precio — pidió buscando la etiqueta, notando cuánto costaba, era un poco elevado para sus expectativas, pero no quería enfrentarse a otro extraño estado de ánimo.

—¿Lo harás? — cuestionó entusiasta.

— Si, pero quiero que busques otras mudas y si es posible algo más económico — expuso esperando que ella comprendiera su posición económica.

— Ah si, creo que puedo vivir sin este vestido…

— No, te quedaras con ese vestido, además te ves muy linda en él — halagó observando como ella se sorprendía y un ligero tono rosado se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

El metamorfago sonrió, la verdad, su especialidad no era ser casanova o algo así, pero de ves en cuando sabía como halagar a una chica y aunque Lily no fuera su novia, le tenía un cariño y ahora verla sonrojarse por su comentario le agradaba de alguna forma, además que ella se veía realmente linda.

— Gracias… — murmuró caminando apresurada hacia los probadores, donde se llevó las manos a su rostro.

_«¡Por Gryffindor! ¡Dijo que me veía linda! ¡Lo dijo!»._

— ¡Si! — exclamó en un susurró efusivo, dio un par de vueltas antes de cambiarse.

Afuera Teddy paseaba por el lugar cuando llegó a una parte de la tienda que realmente a todo chico le gustaba de alguna forma, o al menos en ciertas de sus fantasías, en esta sección se tenía exhibido la ropa interior femenina. Pasó saliva nervioso entre cerrando sus ojos.

_«¡Rayos!... no le he dicho a Lily que compre también eso —_ se dio vuelta rápidamente y miró salir del probador a la chica — _ser hombre a veces es difícil… solo espero que no pretenda que apruebe también esas prendas.»_

Extrañas imágenes cruzaron su mente, pero las alejó recordando de quién se trataba y lo principal que era una niña y que él tenía una hermosa novia esperándolo en el futuro. Avanzó hasta la pequeña e inhaló profundamente, dándose valor, se acercó a su oído le susurró. — Lily no olvides comprar algunas mudas de… ropa interior — dijo finalmente, ligeramente abochornado.

La leona captó lo que él le quería decir y comprendió porqué notaba incomodo al auror, incluso ella también se había incomodado. — Eh… si…

— ¿Sabes?, esto es extraño… nunca he ido de compras con una mujer y bueno mucho menos con una adolescente, así que mejor te dejó los galeones y te espero afuera — comentó relajándose, sacando algunas monedas de la bolsa.

— Entiendo… ¿nunca fuiste con Victoire? — preguntó curiosa.

— No, ella y yo… solíamos ir a otros lugares y bueno sus amigas eran las que se encargaban de acompañarla — comentó extrañando a la rubia.

— Ah… — murmuró seria, recibió las monedas y lo vio salir.

«_¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Él es novio de mi prima, soy de lo peor… ¿cómo puede fijarme en él?, y ahora lo peor es que no puedo simplemente esconderme de él o irme a refugiar a mi cuarto o simplemente ignorarlo, ahora sólo lo tengo a él… ¿Cómo puedo cambiar lo qué siento? ¿Podré verlo simplemente como el ahijado de mi padre y como el novio de mi prima? ¡Por Merlín!... esto de las relaciones humanas son complicadas ¿Por qué tenía que gustarme él entre todos los posibles candidatos que hay en Hogwarts?... mmmm en realidad me engañaría si dijera que no se la respuesta, la verdad es que si la se, él… siempre ha sido como mi amor platónico, imposible… lejano_.»

Avanzó lentamente por los corredores, mirando las prendas sin realmente concentrarse en ellas.

_«Realmente ni siquiera me di cuenta cuándo sucedió, pero se que no apareció repentinamente, siempre que iba a nuestra casa a ver a mis padres, especialmente a mi papá, yo lo miraba con curiosidad, él no era como mis hermanos, ni como mis primos… él siempre fue diferente, quizás haya sido porque era mayor a todos ellos, por la vida que le había tocado vivir… no lo sé, simplemente siempre supe que él era especial y cuando me entere en la estación del expreso que él era novio de Victoire, no sabía por qué me había impactado tanto, ni entendía qué significaba esa extraña punzada en mi pecho, ni esa repentina sensación de tristeza, fue después que lo comprendí y aún así, me negaba a creerlo… comentárselo a alguien, no podía… ¿cómo lo tomaría Rosie?, ¿mis amigas?… ese era mi secreto, solo mío… y yo sola siempre me puse los pies en la tierra, pero ahora… todo ha cambiado_.»

Suspiró abrumada y notó que afuera de la tienda Ted le señalaba el reloj, indicándole que debía apurarse, esbozó una media sonrisa y se dispuso a concentrase en una gran distracción y claro el mejor hobby.

***º*º*º**

Afuera…

Lupin esperaba pacientemente, cuando un vendedor pasó gritando las noticias del día, fue entonces que lo llamó y compró un ejemplar.

Interesado en las noticias caminó de regresó a la tienda. Comenzó a hojearlo, dándose cuenta de que las noticias andaban alrededor de reportajes sin valor y uno que otro ataque de mortifagos disfrazado.

— Ya veo… — murmuró para si, cavilando. «_A__l menos creo tener noción de las cosas que están pasando, si mal recuerdo lo que Harry me contaba más lo que nos enseñaron en historia de la magia, creo que en esta época ya estaba organizada la Orden del Fénix.»_

— Teddy — llamó la pequeña saliendo con algunas bolsas.

Al instante el castaño volteó, sonriéndole. — ¿Terminaste?

— Si — afirmó devolviéndole el gesto.

— Permíteme ayudarte — dijo tomando algunas bolsas de sus manos.

— Eh… gracias — murmuró observando como él avanzaba, era sin duda un caballero, aún recordaba que sus hermanos no solían ser así, bueno Albus de vez en cuando.

— ¿Vienes? — musitó observándola — aún tengo que ir a comprar mi ropa e irnos a cambiar… ya después buscaremos dónde comer — la chica avanzó hacia él y comenzaron el camino…

**······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······**

La situación no había mejorado y Harry se encontraba frente a una puerta en la que dudaba en tocar, repentinamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de la Jefa del Departamento del Tiempo.

— Ah es usted ¿cuánto tiempo pensaba pasar afuera sin tocar, eh? — cuestionó curvando su ceja, abriendo del todo su puerta haciendo la señal para que pasara.

— Yo… no, acaba de llegar — interpeló, de verdad esa chica era rara.

— Si, seguro — expresó volteándose y caminando hacia el interior —, la sala esta por allá, si me permite un momento enseguida estaré con usted…

Potter cerró la puerta y observó atento el lugar, sin duda tenía un gusto exquisito, antiguo si, pero muy bien conservado, caminó hacia la dirección que le había indicado, encontrando la sala, tomó asiento, recargándose en el respaldo, realmente estaba cansado, desde que se habían enterado no había logrado descansar y mucho menos conciliar el sueño, se quitó las gafas y cerró por un momento los ojos para descansarlos.

Lilian entró con una bandeja de té y café además de las clásicas galletas, encontrándolo así, caminó hasta la mesa de centro dejó lo que traía en sus manos, logrando que Harry se incorporara ligeramente colocándose sus lentes.

— Debería descansar, tome, esto al menos lo ayudará — dijo, ofreciéndole la taza.

— Gracias — murmuró aceptándola.

— Bueno me imagino que no desea azúcar ¿o si? — espetó con una media sonrisa, sentándose en el sillón de enfrente.

— No — afirmó llevándose la taza a los labios, probando un sorbo de líquido oscuro.

— Supongo que será usted el que me acompañe ¿no? — preguntó recordando la escena que había presenciado en casa del auror.

— Buen café — señaló al degustarlo, y por otra parte evitando esa plática —, todos estamos estresados, discúlpenos por lo que pasó…

— No tengo por qué — refirió bebiendo el té de su taza.

En ese momento el reloj indicó las nueve de la mañana, después de algunas campanadas, el auror observó algunas fotografías que se encontraban en la chimenea, en donde se veía a la chica en varios lugares del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle.

— Por lo que puedo ver, viaja mucho — profirió regresando su vista a la pelirroja que tomaba unas galletas.

— Mmm ese es mi trabajo, estar en varios lugares, en diferentes tiempos — prorrumpió lógica.

Siguiendo con su sondeó en la casa, notó que el lugar era bastante silencioso y no parecía vivir nadie más.

— Supongo que su familia la ha de extrañar — comentó esperando confirmar su punto.

— Pues… como ya se dio cuenta el lugar silencioso, mi familia se encuentra en Irlanda y aquí comparto de vez en cuando el lugar con una amiga y tengo un elfo que viene de vez en cuando a hacer el aseo, ya que he respondido a su curiosidad, me gustaría que dejáramos de lado mi vida y pasáramos a lo que importa — comentó levantándose y volviendo con algunos papeles.

Harry sintió que no debía haber preguntado, pero esa jovencita era muy extraña, aunque tenía razón, él no había ido a platicar. — ¿Qué es? — señaló los documentos.

— Pues esto es lo que pude hacer en estas horas, es un plan que indica los puntos donde empezaremos a buscar, no son muy exactos pero por algo podemos empezar al menos hasta que me den más información sobre su hija, me gustaría entrevistar a algunas de sus amigas… incluso poder entrar a su habitación quizás encontremos algunas pistas de lo que pudiera haber deseado, por otra parte, ya me encargue de llevar el espejo al Ministerio, ahí en el laboratorio estamos buscando repararlo y hacer algunas investigaciones — explicó mostrándole los pergaminos.

Él comenzó a analizar los documentos, llamándole la atención el orden del tiempo, más algunos años que él no había logrado olvidar del todo, incluso su corazón lo resintió. — ¿Empezaremos de años recientes hacia atrás?

— Así es, escogí un periodo de 30 años, por mucho ya que no creo que el deseo de su hija haya sido de tiempo más atrás, por cierto necesito que lea un libro — se levantó y avanzó a un estante, buscando el texto, cuando lo encontró sonrió triunfante, avanzando hacia el hombre.

— ¿De qué se trata? — preguntó tomándolo y buscando el título en la portada.

— Contiene todo lo que debe saber antes de viajar por el tiempo, vera, no me puedo arriesgar a que cambiemos algo del pasado ya que puede ser muy peligroso y claro no podemos decir nada de lo que pasará ¿entiende? — expuso con seriedad.

— Lo comprendo, creo que ya se algunas cosas, alguna vez viaje con el giratiempo — divulgó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

— Pero aún así revise el libro, y vaya a descansar, estaré en su casa por la tarde y revisare su cuarto y quizás les haga unas preguntas a sus hermanos y primos, para entonces espero que me diga los nombres de sus amigas, para así comenzar el viaje, cuanto antes mejor.

— Comprendo, entonces me retiro — se levantó — gracias por el café…

Caminaron hacia la salida, donde Lilian abrió la puerta. — No olvide arreglar sus asuntos en el Ministerio.

— Gracias por su ayuda — mencionó comenzando a confiar un poco más en la chica.

— No, es parte de mi trabajo — replicó con una media sonrisa.

Con ese último comentario Potter se fue, debía darle las nuevas a su familia.

**······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······**

En el Ministerio…

Tonks se encontraba revisando algunos informes, sin realmente tener su atención en ellos, ahora sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia Teddy, realmente ese chico le caía bien, esperaba que Remus los hubiera guiado hasta el Colegio.

— ¿Soñando despierta? — preguntó su compañera, entrando al cubículo que les habían designado dentro del Departamento de aurores.

— ¿Eh?, no… sólo reviso estos informes — señaló con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sonríes eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo sucedió con el Señor seriedad? — preguntó sirviéndose una taza de café y ofreciéndole una a su amiga.

— Pues… sólo estoy contenta, es que conocí aún chico — informó sin retirar su sonrisa, pero al ver la mirada de su amiga trató de aclarar —, no es lo que tu piensas.

— Mmmm ¿en serio? — repreguntó bebiendo un sorbo del liquido oscuro.

— Si — se apresuró a contestar levantándose y moviendo ligeramente su escritorio, haciendo que de la taza se derramara un poco de café.

— Tranquila, lo entendiendo — mencionó buscando unas servilletas.

— Oh, siempre pasa esto — murmuró viendo el desastre, pero realmente eso no lograba dañar su buen humor.

— Bueno, cuéntame — pidió curiosa.

— No hay mucho que decir, lo conocí ayer, cuando encontré a una niña — comentó utilizando su varita para deshacer los restos de su desastre.

— ¿Ayer? ¿A qué hora?, si te quedaste conmigo en Las Tres Escobas hasta tarde — divulgó extrañada.

— Pues veras de camino a Grimmauld, no hay gran secreto, ni misterio, la niña estaba perdida y él llegó, los llevé a la mansión para curar de una herida que él tenía — explicó tomando asiento nuevamente.

— Espera, espera… déjame ver si entendí, lo encontraste ayer, a causa de una chica y él ¿estaba herido? — indagó extrañada de la situación que su amiga le planteaba.

— Si, creo que tuvieron un accidente, bueno él esta cuidando a la niña, son buenas personas, además lo invité para que fuera conmigo al concierto de The Weird Sisters — comunicó feliz.

— Ok, esto me deja sin palabras — se sentó en su escritorio — ¿y dónde queda Remus en esta historia?

— Ah bueno él… no sé — confesó desdibujando su sonrisa.

— Ya veo — comentó sabiendo de antemano como estaba su relación.

— Pero ¿qué haces tú aquí? — ahora era su turno de preguntar.

— Sólo estaba cansada y ya no quería estar en mi departamento, si, se que debo descansar… y eso de que estoy convaleciente…

— Si eso, estas convaleciente, lo que te pasó en el último encuentro con los mortifagos no fue cualquier cosa — regañó Tonks.

— Pero estoy bien, además tu no digas que yo estoy aquí y todo estará bien, sólo viene a adelantar unos informes que no he hecho — señaló divertida, restándole importancia a su estado de salud.

— Debes estar loca Jhoanna, incluso más que yo — dijo con una sonrisilla.

— Mmmm nos vamos dando eh — refutó la otra.

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

Remus arribaba al lugar después de haberse topado con Kingsley. Ahora se encontraba en la Biblioteca leyendo al lado de un té, un buen libro, pero no lograba quitarse de la cabeza a ese par de chicos extranjeros.

— Ese chico es demasiado misterioso — comentó para sí, recordando que se vería nuevamente con Nymphadora, lo cual le provocó un extraña punzada — ¿qué se supone qué haga si ella lo quiere ver de nuevo? — se preguntó, negando con su cabeza —. ¡Es una locura! — se levantó abruptamente— si, definitivamente es una locura, yo no puedo interesarme en ella…

Pasó una mano por su cara, como queriendo sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, como si con eso dejara esa sensación que se adueñaba de él cada vez que la veía, que la tenía cerca, que podía percibir su aroma cítrico. Había veces en que preferiría no vivir con ella, no estar en misiones que involucraran estar juntos, porque era una tortura y una tentadora invitación a ceder a esos instintos tan naturales y tan animales, como odiaba a veces no poder ser un hombre normal, si lo fuera podría ofrecerle todo, pero era una bestia que la podía atacar en cualquier momento.

Sacudió su cabeza y regresó a su lugar, no menos mortificado que antes y claro no menos interesado en ella. Retomó su lectura, poniendo toda su concentración en ello, aunque de vez en cuando se colara en esta la imagen de esos chicos y por supuesto la de la pelirrosa.

De repente unos pasos que no pertenecían a Kreatcher, se escucharon y en la puerta de la Biblioteca apareció el padre de los pelirrojos.

— Remus ¿qué tal? — saludó ingresando al recinto.

— Arthur, no te esperaba ¿ha pasado algo? — se incorporó ligeramente preocupado.

— No, no se exactamente como calificarlo — mencionó estrechando la mano del licántropo.

— Por favor toma asiento — señaló un sillón — ¿deseas algo de beber? — preguntó antes de tomar asiento.

— No, no, sólo he venido a hablar contigo de lo que sucedió ayer — divulgó con una media sonrisa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó consternado.

— A los de los chicos nuevos, me encargue de buscar información sobre ellos, pero al parecer no hay rastros de ellos por ninguna parte, digamos que sólo aparecieron — explicó el hombre.

— Ya veo — murmuró meditabundo.

— Pero hay más, cuando estaba realizando la investigación una carta de Dumbledore me llegó — informó sacándola del interior de su saco.

— ¿Una carta? — cuestionó aún más intrigado por la historia de esos jóvenes.

— Así es, revísala por ti mismo — se la entregó.

Remus tomó el papel, la abrió presuroso, rápidamente sus pupilas se colocaron en la estilada caligrafía del anciano.

_Querido Arthur, me enterado de que estas realizando una investigación sobre los jóvenes que recién han llegado a Londres, pero no hay porque preocuparte he tenido el placer de platicar con el joven Ted Rosier y la señorita Lily Lambert, son buenas personas, han vivido momentos difíciles._

_El señor Rosier trabaja en el Colegio cuando las clases comiencen y la joven Lambert estará cursando sexto año._

_Espero que con esto, tus dudas hayan quedado resueltas._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Al terminar de leer, Lupin dobló la carta y por supuesto no sabía qué pensar acerca de las palabras del Director de Hogwarts, por alguna razón él seguía creyendo que esos chicos escondían algo.

— ¿Y bien qué piensas? — preguntó el castaño al devolverle la misiva, concentrando sus pupilas en las hombre.

— Mmmm considero que a pesar de todo no pueden ser malas personas, son solo chicos, además Dumbledore confía en ellos — señaló Arthur.

— Si, pienso que tienes razón — mintió, pero él se encargaría de continuar la investigación, ahora esto se había vuelto algo personal y él pondría las cartas necesarias en la mesa para hacerse cargo, más porque esos chicos estaban relacionados con la persona que él más quería en el mundo.

— Bueno por ahora debemos concentrarnos en la Orden y seguir con lo concretado — aseguró Weasley.

— Si, lo mismo pienso — concordó tomando de su taza de té un sorbo —. Harry esta bien ¿no?

— Si, esta con los chicos, no te preocupes, estará bien — predijo Arthur con una media sonrisa — ahora me retiro, aún debo ir al Ministerio — se incorporó al igual que Remus.

— Gracias por tu ayuda — estrecharon su manos en señal de despedida —, te acompaño a la puerta — avanzaron entre uno que otro comentario a la entrada principal, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a la pelirrosa.

—Arthur, buenas tardes — saludó curvando sus labios.

— Tonks, buenas tardes — contestó sonriéndole —, me retiro, hasta luego — salió por la puerta, dejando a la pareja solos.

— ¿Todo esta bien? — cuestionó Nym, posando sus pupilas en el mar dorado de Remus.

— Si, no te preocupes, solo estábamos platicando — explicó tranquilizándola.

— Bien, ¿me esperabas para comer? — preguntó sonriéndole.

— Pensé que ya habías comido, como ya es tarde para la comida — comentó señalando el comedor.

— Oh no, estuve ocupada en el Ministerio, recuerda que no he ido en algunos días y bueno había mucho por hacer, además esta mañana llegue tarde por estar con Teddy y Lily — aseveró recordando que los había dejado con él.

Remus por supuesto que recordaba eso, más después de la forma en que se había despedido ella _"después nos ponemos de acuerdo con la salida Ted",_ esas palabras aún retumbaban en su cabeza. Frunció ligeramente su ceño y le abrió la silla para que tomara asiento.

— Veré si hay algo que podamos comer — anunció caminando hacia la cocina.

Tonks lo siguió con la mirada, y suspiró cuando él desapareció por completo. «_Remus, Remus ¿cuándo será el día en que te fijes en mi?».__ C_erró sus ojos y dejó su imaginación volará, de vez en cuando era bueno soñar, claro que para ella esto era lo más común.

— Eh… creo que es mejor que vayamos a comer a un lugar, bueno cenar… ya que en la cocina sólo esta Kreatcher, es mejor que comamos en un lugar saludable — sugirió sacando de su ensueño a la chica.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó como no creyendo lo que había oído.

— Que vayamos a comer o cenar, al pasó que vamos será cenar, no va ser un restaurante caro, ni lujoso, pero comeremos bien ¿aceptas? — cuestionó notando que las pupilas de Tonks destellaban más de lo normal.

— ¡Claro! — casi grito, apenándose por la mirada que le había lanzado el licántropo —, es decir, si.

— Entonces vamos — pronunció esperando que ella se levantara.

Nym se incorporó con una sonrisa que no podía disimular, de verdad que soñar de vez en cuando era bueno, pero era mejor la realidad, pero un momento, ella no podía ir vestida así, se miró su atuendo, no es que se viera mal, pero vamos este era un gran día, era la primera vez que Remus la invitaba a un lugar y no podía sólo ir así, tenía que impresionarlo, la situación de él era diferente, él siempre estaba presentable.

— ¿Pasa algo? — interrogó al darse cuenta de que ella se había quedado como estatua cerca de la mesa.

— Oh si, me esperarías solo un par de minutos — pidió saliendo del lugar corriendo, subió las escaleras, donde por supuesto casi se caía.

— ¿Estas bien? — se dejó oír por el lugar la voz de Lupin.

— Si, sólo espera — contestó, recuperándose de su pequeño incidente y avanzando hasta su cuarto, entró y rápidamente se dirigió a su closet — vamos, vamos Nym, escoge algo… él no te estará esperando por siempre…

Pasó su vista por todo su repertorio, esperando encontrar el atuendo apropiado para tal situación, miró por la venta y el cielo comenzaba a verse tormentoso, lo cual indicaba que haría frío y quizás llovería.

— Vamos Nym…

Miró con ojo crítico una falta negra, que combinaba con sus botas de dragón que no pensaba dejar de usar y lo combinaría con una blusa de tirantes y con una chaqueta color uva.

En tanto el ex—profesor de DCAO, esperaba pacientemente en el recibidor. — ¿Qué habrá pasado? — se preguntaba, confundido por las acciones de Tonks, miró el reloj hacían 15 minutos que había desaparecido misteriosamente.

_«¿Acaso no quiere cenar?, porque definitivamente será cena —_se recargó en la pared, cruzando su brazos delante de su pecho, mirando el viejo techo _— ¿por qué tardará tanto?, se que las mujeres son impredecibles pero ¿esto?, ¿o será que no quiere salir conmigo?... quizás se sienta mal por salir con un viejo y por lo que le dije no va ser un restaurante caro, ni lujoso… pero si yo pudiera la llevaría al mejor restaurante, la más caro… quizás prefiera salir con jóvenes de su edad como ese chico… ¡demonios!»_.

Nym corrió por el pasillo y bajó a toda velocidad los escalones, dejando tras de si un sutil aroma, ahora si estaba lista para salir con Remus.

Él fue sacado de sus tormentos por el sonido de los crujientes escalones y el inconfundible perfume de Dora, ladeó su rostro y levantó su vista hacia al escalinata de donde vio descender a su manera a la chica, enfundada en ese vestuario que vaya que hacia resaltar su figura, su boca se abrió ligeramente, sorprendido por la visión que tenía enfrente, sin duda no sería la forma en que una dama común bajaría, con toda delicadeza y clase, pero eso no importaba, eso no rompía la magia.

— Lo siento, no quería hacerte esperar, estoy lista — objetó agitada, sonriéndole nerviosa, notando con extrañeza la expresión congelada del hombre y no sabía cómo descifrarla o tomarla, curvó su lila ceja en señal de interrogación.

Remus aún no salía de su estupor, cuando escuchó a lo lejos la voz de la pelivioleta, reaccionando, se obligó a cerrar su boca esperando que no fuera tan notorio el efecto que tenía ella sobre él, pero afortunadamente para él, ella era demasiado despistada. Recobró la compostura, se irguió y aclaró su garganta, desviando su vista de ella.

— No te preocupes, vamos — exclamó con su voz más gruesa de lo normal, abriendo la puerta, señalándole con un ademán que pasará primero.

Nym lo miraba confundida, ¿acaso no le había gustado su atuendo?, se miró a si misma, a ella le parecía lindo, claro que si su madre la veía, lo desaprobaría, pero él no era su madre.

_«¿Qué le pasa?, quizás piensa que es muy llamativo o feo, o no acorde a la ocasión, sabía que debía utilizar otra ropa, él siempre es tan sobrio y formal , con razón me miró así, de seguro piensa que soy una inmadura y desadaptada, ¡rayos!»._ Su rostro entristeció, mientras atravesaba el lumbral de la mansión.

Lupin observó salir, no sin antes pasar su mirada por su figura, sin duda lucia hermosa, trató de contener un suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, alcanzándola.

***º*º*º**

En Mystral's…

Se encontraba una pareja de jóvenes, esperando que les asignaran una mesa no es que el lugar estaba repleto, pero Teddy quería un lugar más privado y no era porque quisiera aprovecharse de la hija de su padrino, ni nada de eso, aunque esta luciera de verdad hermosa con ese vestido y causara que chicos la voltearan a ver y eso no le agradaba, no era su novio pero debía cuidarla, si, ese era su deber.

— Pasen, es por aquí — murmuró la mujer, que los atendía, guiándolos a un rincón del lugar frente a un gran ventana. Ted le abrió la silla a Luna, para después sentarse él, al instante aparecieron unos menús frente a ellos.

— Gracias — dijo Ted, concentrándose en la carta, leyendo los títulos y los precios.

Lily miraba todo sorprendida pero principalmente sus pupilas destellaban al ver al chico frente a ella, levantó la carta notando varios nombres de comidas que ella nunca había oído y mucho menos probado, volvió a levantar su vista, analizándolo, se veía tan guapo con esa camisa azul cielo, hacia que su cabello castaño-rubio resaltara y ni hablar de sus pupilas ámbar; se sonrojó escondiendo el rostro detrás del papel, al darse cuenta de que él la había sorprendido mirándolo.

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿No te gusta el lugar o la comida? — preguntó frunciendo ligeramente su ceño, al verla escondida detrás del menú, bajó su carta y tomó la de ella, bajándola ligeramente para poder mirar su rostro.

— Eh… no pasa nada — alcanzó a decir cuando él ya la estaba mirando analíticamente, curvando su ceja.

— Estas muy roja, ¿te sientes bien? — preguntó preocupado, queriendo tocar su frente, pero Lily no se lo permitió, ya que se incorporó rápidamente.

— E-es que… hace calor, si eso… — se dirigió a la ventana tratando de abrirla pero no alcanzaba el cerrojo, así que se levantó de puntillas haciendo que su vestido se levantara ligeramente exponiendo más sus piernas.

Remus jr la miró levantarse y dirigirse a la ventana, cuando entendió lo que trataba de hacer su vista se dirigió al espectáculo que esto le daba, más específicamente a las piernas de la pelirroja, pasó saliva, quedándose estático, hasta que a sus oídos llegaron los comentarios de unos chiquillos que por lo que se percibía eran adinerados, que acaban de entrar al lugar y miraban a Lily, realizando comentarios con ciertos gestos que él no aprobaba, claro si estuviera con sus amigos, quizás algunas veces los hacía.

Molestó les dirigió una mirada asesina, de esas que los padres o los novios saben lanzar, enfurruñado aventó la servilleta a la mesa y se levantó. — Lily siéntate, yo abriré la ventana.

La chica volteó notando el tono agresivo del joven y sin decir nada lo obedeció, volvió a tomar asiento en la mesa, mientras Teddy sin dificultad lograba abrir la ventana, murmurando por lo bajo "estúpidos". Se giró y posó nuevamente sus pupilas en esos chicos encontrándolos en una mesa cercana a la de ellos con esa sonrisa de idiotas coqueteándole a Luna.

_«¡Por Merlín! ¡Que par de idiotas!... ¿acaso soy__invisible o qué?»._ Avanzó, decidido a no darles importancia después de todo eran solo unos chiquillos, pasó al lado de la pelirroja y se colocó detrás de ella, inclinándose ligeramente hacia al frente, logrando que ella se sorprendiera y se sonrojara, al sentir su rostro al lado de su oído.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya decidiste qué pedir?— interrogó suavizando su voz, tomando el menú de la mesa y colocándolo frente a ella.

Lily tembló ligeramente al sentirlo tan cerca, y más con su voz susurrante en su oído, estaba segura que si giraba su rostro se encontraría con el de él y con sus labios, se mordió instintivamente su labio inferior, su corazón palpitaba presuroso, logró abrir su boca un par de veces para responder a la pregunta de Teddy, pero sin lograr emitir sonido alguno.

«_Lily… conecta tus neuronas, tienes que responder… no es momento para que te tiemblen las rodillas, aunque tenerlo así de cerca es todo un sueño, ¿qué importan los títulos de comida que jamás he probado?, si puedo tener así a Teddy_.»

La pelirroja hizo un gran esfuerzo y despegó sus labios y susurró. — N-no…

— Mmm ¿cómo qué te gustaría? — preguntó aún revisando el menú, sin cambiar su postura.

A Luna se le erizó la piel al sentir el aliento del metamorfago cepillando en su cuello. — Eh… no sé, bueno yo no he comido mucho en lugares así… solo cuando era muy pequeña y que iba con mis padres — respondió sintiendo como la melancolía se apoderaba de ella, sus padres, era verdad ella seguía tan lejos de ellos.

— Te prometo que todo estará bien y que volverás con tus padres — le dijo al notar la tristeza en su voz, depositando un casto beso en su pecosa mejilla.

Lily sintió que la sangre se le iba al rostro, estaba segura que su cara brillaba de lo roja que estaba. — Si, yo confió en ti — agregó con timidez.

— Bien, entonces permíteme ordenar por ti — espetó incorporándose y volviendo a su lugar, no sin antes mirar de reojo a los chiquillos esos que trataban de coquetearle a la pequeña Potter, pero parecía que ellos ahora preferían concentrarse en otras chicas que habían llegado, respiró aliviado y tomó la carta.

— Ok, comeremos _Yorkshire Pudding, _veras que te gustará — informó levantando su mano y haciéndole una señal a la mujer, para que se acercara a tomarles la orden.

— ¿Y qué vas a tomar? — agregó notando que la mesera se acercaba.

— Pues… mmm jarabe de cereza y gaseosa con hielo y sombrilla — replicó con una amplia sonrisa.

— Esta bien, solo espero que no contenga alcohol, aún eres muy joven para beber — indicó notando la expresión de reproche de la pelirroja.

***º*º*º**

Cerca del restaurante Balzac…

Remus ayudaba a bajar a Tonks del carruaje que habían tomado para llegar hasta aquel lugar.

— Es aquí — anunció mirando la construcción.

— ¡Oh vaya! — exclamó asombrada Tonks al ver el antiguo lugar que para nada parecía una vieja pocilga si no todo lo contrario, se llegaba al restaurante a través de un puente de madera colocado sobre un foso de agua, al bajar se encontraba un espacio con mesas, siguiendo la vereda al entrar era una planta de forma rectangular muy simétrica, con una fuente en el centro.

Era una sala extraordinariamente sugestiva, donde filtraba la luz desde 15 ventanas sobre las paredes y por una gran terraza en el lado oeste, pero también desde el atrio central donde poseía un traga luz.

— ¡Es fascinante Remus! — profirió girándose para mirarlo.

— Si, lo es — sonrió ampliamente al notar que había echó una buena elección en el lugar, al instante un elfo domestico se les acercó.

— Gracias por traerme — se acercó y tomó del brazo, recargándose en él risueña, olvidando sus temores y dejando que las cosas se dieran, además un poco de coqueteo no vendría mal.

— Buenas noches — saludó interrumpiendo la conversación o vamos el coqueteo de Nym y el calor que comenzaba a adueñarse de él — ¿desean una mesa?

— Si, por favor — pidió el hombre medio traumado por la actitud de la metamorfaga y por sus deseos que eran refutados por sus tormentos moralistas — y que sea en la terraza — agregó apresurado pensando que estar en un lugar cerrado, haría que el aire menos le llegara al cerebro y eso si que no era bueno.

Nymphadora no se dio cuenta de que la respuesta del hombre tenía un trasfondo. — ¿Terraza? — se impresionó.

— Si, creo que ahí estaremos bien — justificó, esperando que ella no lo contrariara también con eso.

— Por acá, síganme por favor — interrumpió el elfo, avanzando unos pasos dejándolos atrás.

— Eh… creo que es mejor que avancemos — musitó, ligeramente tenso aún con ella tomada de su brazo.

— ¿No es caro o si? — cuestionó preocupada, si era verdad que no estaba del todo lleno el lugar y la construcción se veía opacada comparada con otros restaurares, pero aún así no quería que el gastara su dinero en algo así.

— No te preocupes — señaló calmándola, justo cuando llegaban a la mesa, donde ella por fin soltó su brazo, cuando este atentamente le abrió la silla.

— Gracias — sonrió encantada, conmovida por todo, esta era una oportunidad que había esperado durante mucho tiempo, si al principio no había salido como ella hubiera querido pero ahora todo comenzaba a marchar mejor, sintió la brisa fresca rozar su piel, había olvidado donde estaba por contemplar a Remus, alzó su vista, sondeando el lugar, que estaba rodeado de grandes árboles y de flora y fauna en su apogeo, que cubría parte de la pared y el barandal.

Lupin se despojó de su saco colocándolo en su respaldo, acodándose el cuello de su camisa, deshaciéndose de alguna traicionera arruga que el saco le hubiere hecho, llevaba los tres primeros botones desabrochados, tomó su servilleta y la colocó en sus piernas. Abrió el menú de bebidas, pidiendo dos copas de vino tinto, cuando se percató del silencio de su acompañante, levantó sus pupilas, notando el perfil de Nymphadora con algunos mechones moviéndose por la ligera oleada de viento.

Su piel se veía tan suave y cremosa, acentuada con algunas pequitas de seguro provocadas por estar expuesta tanto tiempo al sol, sonrió instintivamente al observar en sus labios una amplia sonrisa, pero no él no podía quedarse con eso, nuevamente unos malos pensamientos tomaron su mente al ver como ella entreabría sus labios, esos labios rosados, adornados por una capa de brillo, se veían tan deseables

¿Hacía cuánto que no probaba unos labios así? ¡Ufff hacia tanto tiempo ya, que incluso había perdido la cuenta!, pero un momento, esa no era excusa para estar viéndola de esa forma. No señor. Ella era una ingenua jovencita de escasos 23 años y él ya era un hombre hecho y derecho de 36 años, y para terminar el numerito era una bestia salvaje que sólo lograba controlarse con una poción que me hace nada más y nada menos que por el escuálido jovencito que él y sus amigos molestaban en aquellos tiempos en que merodeaban Hogwarts.

Y para no dejarse ir por el tiempo, una de las más presentes, era la sobrina de su amigo, el cual había fallecido en ese fatídico ataque que lo apartó para siempre de ellos.

Entonces esto no era posible, no había cabida para una relación así en esa sociedad, en su vida.

Suspiró llenó de lógicas y deseos platónicos, despegó su vista de ella, cuando por fin el elfo volvió con sus dos copas.

— Gracias, denos unos minutos y pediremos — apuntó, girándose y encontrándose con la mirada celeste de la mujer.

— Supongo que es mía — puntualizo, tomándola con delicadeza, no quería romperla, ni que se le derramara en su atuendo.

— Si, pero antes de que te la bebas, ¿por qué no brindamos? — sugirió al notar que la pelivioleta estaba a punto de beberla.

— Si — afirmó apenada.

— Te parece si brindamos por estar aquí juntos — alzaron su copas y las chocaron ligeramente, para después tomar un sorbo.

— Gracias por traerme — expuso risueña.

— Para mi es un placer — respondió no sintiendo que fuera malo lo que decía, para él de verdad era un placer, un deleite que ella compartiera esos minutos con un viejo — que hayas recuperado tu sonrisa, eres más linda cuando sonríes que cuando estas triste — agregó notando como sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo intenso.

— Yo… eh… ¿d-de verdad? — preguntó incrédula, era la primera vez que él la halagaba, su corazón dio todo un vuelco.

— Claro, recuerdo que Sirius decía mucho eso — comentó esbozando una sonrisa melancólica — ¿Sabes? A él lo hacia feliz que estuvieras en la mansión, se sentía muy solo y llegaste a darle alegría y color al lugar y a darle buenos momentos a él — acotó queriendo que ella olvidara ese tonto pensamiento de culpabilidad y recordara lo que había logrado en él y en su tío, había cambiado para siempre sus vidas —, eso nunca lo dudes — tomó su mano que reposaba en la mesa, siento inmediatamente una descarga de energía recorrer su cuerpo, era como volver a sentirse vivo, que su cuerpo aún podía sentir y emocionarse.

Tonks sonrió emotiva, con una lágrima a punto de salir de sus ojos, al sentir el contacto del hombre, no pudo más que sentirse en la misma gloria, era un momento perfecto, pero lo bueno viene en pequeñas dosis.

— Creo que es mejor que ordenemos — sugirió aclarando su garganta y retirando su mano, se estaba poniendo demasiado emotivo y eso no era bueno.

— Mmmm si — respondió confundida por el rompimiento de ese momento especial, recordando nuevamente al chico extranjero al ver un gestó en Remus del chico, la manera en que repentinamente una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, mostrando un hoyuelo cerca de su comisura izquierda —, eh… Remus ¿pudiste llevar a Teddy y a Lily?, ¿Dumbledore los recibió?

El castaño desdibujó ligeramente su sonrisa, esto si era un golpe a la realidad, levantó la vista y respondió. — Si los lleve como me pediste y claro Dumbledore los recibió.

— Me alegro, era importante para ellos — exclamó risueña.

— ¿Y sabes para qué lo fueron a ver? — interrogó volviéndose analítico, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.

— Ah pues creo que Teddy quería pedirle que aceptara a Lily en el Colegio — comentó con simpleza, notando como una hoja caía en su copa, proveniente de los árboles.

— Ya veo, si esa niña debe ir a la escuela ¿y qué hará él en tanto? — cuestionó frunciendo ligeramente su ceño, al ver como ella desesperadamente trataba de sacar esa hojita traviesa que se había colado en su bebida.

— No lo se en si, pero buscará trabajo en el Ministerio — señaló aún peleándose con esa vegetación diminuta —, yo creo que lo obtendrá porque él es un metamorfago — agregó con una sonrisa triunfante al poder sacar la hoja de su copa.

Remus se sorprendió ante esa revelación, sintiendo una gran vació en su estómago. — Ya veo.

— Si, yo no lo sabía pero me entere hoy en casa de mi mamá cuando estábamos desayunando — comentó con simpleza, notando como Remus se atragantaba con el vino que acababa de beber — ¿Estas bien? — se levantó inmediatamente a darle unas palmaditas.

— Estoy bien — señaló recuperando su color — gracias — Nymphie lo miró con preocupación pero ante el gesto tranquilizador del licántropo, volvió a su asiento —, no sabía que tu mamá los conocía.

— Oh no, lo que pasa es que me los topé y los invité a desayunar — aclaró risueña, recordando lo bien que la había pasado —. Me caen muy bien…

Él clavó su mar ámbar en los sonrientes ojos de Dora que resplandecían con puntitos de luz al hablar del metamorfago de pronto una sensación de extraña calidez lo invadió al pensar no en ella si no en esos chispazos de luz en sus pupilas que eran tan semejantes a los de Teddy, al recordarlo sintió un extraño vuelco en su corazón que no comprendía sacudió su cabeza y respiró hondamente.

— Además le gusta The Weird Sisters — añadió jugando con la servilleta — y vamos a ir juntos al concierto.

— ¿Desean ordenar? — preguntó el elfo cortando los sentimientos de ambos.

— Eh si, claro — respondió después de aclarar su garganta, tomó la carta pero realmente no lograba hacer que su mente se concentrara en el menú.

— Yo quiero _Shepherd's Pie_ — repuso la pelivioleta esperando la respuesta de él.

— Yo _Steak and Kidney Pie_— replicó áspero el hombre entregando las cartas — me disculpas, vuelvo enseguida — se levantó con movimientos mecánicos, avanzando hacia el área de sanitarios, mientras ella lo miraba alejarse suspirando con una boba sonrisa en sus labios.

***º*º*º**

Remus se mojaba el rostro, mirándose fijamente en el espejo. — ¿Qué me esta pasando? — se cuestionó confundido.

_«¿Por qué desconfió tanto de ese chico? ¿Por qué ella lo invitó? ¿Acaso esta interesada en él?»._ Cerró su puño con fuerza, notando como su mirada en el reflejo se volvía sombría y peligrosa.

— ¡Diablos! — se mojó nuevamente el rostro «_contrólate Remus.»_

— ¿Qué es esto qué siento? — inhaló profundamente, sin lograr calmar del todo su sentir, pensó en el joven, en realidad no parecía mala persona, pero no podía dejar de sentir que era más de lo que mostraba.

— Quizás de verdad ella este interesada en él, después de todo es joven, libre de compromiso… no es una bestia, puede darle lo que yo no — sin decir más se secó el rostro y salió del sanitario, pasó su mano por su cabellera y buscó con la mirada a la sobrina de su amigo que no se encontraba sentada en la mesa como él esperaba, curvó su ceja al llegar al lugar, estaba a punto de tomar asiento cuando la inconfundible voz de Tonks lo llamó.

— Remus — le hizo la señal que se acercara al extremo de la terraza, él caminó hacia ella colocándose a su lado.

— Mira en las copas — dijo en susurró, haciendo que el hombre levantara la vista notando entre las ramas unas pequeñas lucecitas.

— Son luciérnagas — mencionó observándolas.

— Gracias por traerme aquí — prorrumpió dulcemente tomando su brazo y recargándose en él.

Remus no pudo más que sentirse halagado, mientras esa suave brisa alejaba cualquier pensamiento negativo, dejándolo desarmado ante esa jovencita. Bajó su vista notando que ella había dejado su chamarra en la mesa y su piel se veía expuesta, irreflexivamente soltó su brazo del sujeto de la pelivioleta y la abrazó atrayéndola a su pecho, dejándola totalmente estupefacta y sonrojada, alzando sus ojos bien abiertos hacia él, tratando que su cuerpo no la traicionara y su cabello no se volviera rojo.

— Gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación, ambos nos merecíamos un momento de tranquilidad entre tanta tempestad — murmuró bajando su rostro encontrándose con la ruborizada cara de Nym, nuevamente sus ojos se dirigieron a esas pupilas profundas que parecían mirarlo expectantes, bajó su vista lentamente hasta llegar a esos tiernos labios audaces que le provocaban tantos deseos e impulsos, parecían sólo estar esperando que él los besara, pero ¿se atrevería?

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará... si ustedes lo desean, sabemos que quieren matarnos por dejarlo ahí pero era necesario, esperamos que nos dejen sus comentarios.**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué ocurrirá se besarán o algo lo impedirá?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Y entre Lily y Teddy podrá existir algo? ¿Su primera salida significará algo para él?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué hará Dumbledore para ayudarlos?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará con Harry y los viajes que realizará para encontrar a Lily y Teddy?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿La Relación de Remus y Teddy mejorará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Remus se dará cuenta que es su hijo?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará en la salida de Nym y Teddy?

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? ¿Señales?**

**Hi**

**¿Cómo están?**

Primero queremos pedirles a todos los lectores y a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de dejar su comentario, que lo sentimos mucho, de verdad una gran disculpa por la tardanza en publicar es solo que hemos tenido varios inconvenientes con la Universidad.

Hemos vuelto, ¡Gracias a Merlín que nos iluminó nuevamente! ¡Y pidámosle a Morgana que no deje que nos vayamos de nuevo a un limbo sin inspiración!

Ahora continuaremos con los agradecimientos, quien desee puede saltarse esta parte, sabemos que no los deberíamos colocar, pero es importante para nosotras responder a todas las personas nos dieron su maravillosa opinión. Una disculpa a quien le moleste de antemano. Ahora si comencemos.

— Hola **Shelfu**, disculpa la espera, sabemos que no tenemos perdón, gracias por dejar ese review y tomarte el tiempo de leer esta loca idea, ojala te guste este capítulo, esperamos contar nuevamente con tu agradable comentario y bienvenida al fic. Saludos y besos.

— Hola, ¿cómo estas **DCTonks**?, una disculpa por la tardanza, gracias por tus bellas palabras nos dan un segundo aire para seguir escribiendo sobre estas parejas. Aquí esta la actualización, esperamos que te agrade y nos dejes nuevamente tu review. Saludos y besos.

— Hi **Azul Black**, ¿qué tal?, discúlpanos por el tiempo que te hicimos esperar para leer este nuevo capítulo, y si claro que este fic habla sobre el romance de Remus y Nym que es lo principal, pero le quisimos dar un toque más al colocar una pareja que nos pareció interesante Teddy y Lily, una pareja poco usual, ya que todos sabemos que Teddy es novio de Victoire y eso es mencionado en el epilogo del libro 7, pero bueno no cuesta soñar, así que ¿por qué no?. Esperamos contar nuevamente con tus comentarios. Saludos y abrazos.

— Hola **kiarakrum**, sentimos la espera, pero aquí por fin traemos a la luz de la web este fragmento del fic, ojala te guste y nos des tu opinión que es muy importante para nosotras, Cuídate. Besos.

— Hi **annie**, ¿cómo te va?, mil disculpas por la tardanza, gracias por tu review, nos animó a continuar, esperamos que nos puedas dejar otro en este capítulo. Saludos y abrazos.

— Hola **Francesca**, ¿qué tal?, una gran disculpa por el tiempo que tuviste que esperar, y gracias por ese hermoso comentario y si en un principio pensamos en que era un momento apropiado para que Remus se enterara, pero aún no, ya vendrá ese momento, por lo pronto solo sabrá que es un joven bastante misterioso. Ojala que te guste este capítulo y nos des nuevamente tu opinión. Saludos y abrazos.

— Hi **GinnyScar**, cien mil disculpas por la espera, gracias por tus comentarios y claro por leer, bueno si Lily digamos que tiene un gran interés en el ahijado de su papá, ya encontraras varias respuestas en este capítulo y los consecuentes, en cuanto a que año cursara Lily ya veras, esa parte de la historia será emocionante ya que conocerá a su papá y eso es un gran impacto para todos, esperamos pronto llegar a ese segmento tan crucial en el fic. Esperamos que te guste y no permitas tener nuevamente un comentario tuyo. Gracias y Saludos.

— Hola **lobitablack**, ¿cómo estas?, gracias por tus consejos y sugerencias, hemos procurado corregirlos, esperamos que en este capítulo se note que procuramos hacerlo, pero es un vicio que esperamos termine ya, gracias por no querer lanzarnos un avada, esperamos que no quieras hacerlo con éste, disculpa la tardanza, esperamos contar nuevamente con tus comentarios. Saludos y abrazos.

— Hola **gabiki18**, ¿cómo te va?, sentimos primero que nada que hayas tenido que esperar para leer este nuevo capítulo, de verdad nos sentimos muy apenadas, pero hay circunstancias que salen de nuestras manos, en fin esperamos que no te desilusione esta parte de la historia, y trataremos de actualizar más rápido. No dejes de dejarnos tu review, que es muy importante para nosotras, recuerda que es una idea loca. Saludos y besos.

— Hola **Lorylen**, ¿qué tal?, un millón de disculpas por la espera, pero hemos vuelto recargadas, jajaja, en fin, gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar tu review y de leer estas locuras, y claro que Teddy es mono, es genial, y bueno adoramos la pareja que hacen Nym y Remus al igual que tu, jala te gusten las escenas que planteamos en este capítulo y nos dejes nuevamente tu opinión. Saludos y abrazos.

— Hi **ivonne910**, ¿cómo estas?, gracias por tus comentarios y perdona la espera, y bueno claro que Remus se pondrá celosito, pero es porque no sabe de dónde proviene este chico y ha venido a alegrar la vida de Nym, lo cual no le molesta pero en esta época de peligros y guerra, se debe desconfiar de todo extranjero, más porque se acercó a la persona que él más quiere, pero no te preocupes, claro que se llevaran bien, solo serán un par de enredos más jajaja, pero no tantos. Y en cuanto a la salida tendrás que esperar, pero claro será divertida, madre e hijo juntos en un concierto, ¿qué puede pasar?, y en cuanto a Harry, pasara un tiempo antes de que los encuentre y de un regaño pues puede que se salven depende de la situación en que se de. Ojala te guste este capitulo y nos brindes un review. Saludos y abrazos.

— Hi **Jazmín—Black**, ¿cómo estas?, gracias por tu review, y perdona la espera, bueno en cuanto a la relación de Harry y Ginny, creo que lo iremos explicando más adelante, entre Lily y el propio Harry. Y si esta escuela que no nos deja cumplir con las actualizaciones, que cruel. Pero así es la vida de los estudiantes, espero nos comprendas. Ojala te guste el capítulo y nos dejes nuevamente tus comentarios. Saludos y abrazos.

— Hey **annyed padfoot**, ¿qué tal?, mil disculpas por la espera, estamos de verdad apenadas, muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras que nos dan ánimos para seguir adelante con esta idea loca, ojala te guste este capítulo y nos puedas dejar tus opiniones. Gracias y saludos.

— Hola **Mawi**, ¿cómo te va?, miles de disculpas, sentimos la espera, gracias por dejarnos tu review, en cuanto a cuántos capítulos serán, estamos pensando que entre 20 y 30, aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta puede que sean menos, según se de la situación. Ojala te guste este capítulo y nos des tus impresiones sobre él. Gracias, saludos y abrazos.

— Hola **..**, ¿cómo estas?, si hace mucho tiempo que no nos leíamos, disculpa nuestra tardanza y gracias por seguir nuestro fics, de verdad que para nosotras es muy importante y halagador. En este capítulo verás mucho acerca de Teddy y Lily y como comienza a darse un poco las situaciones ideales para un ligero romance, y por supuesto Remus y Nym. Esperamos contar con tu comentario que nos alegrará y nos animará a seguir con esta idea loca. Cuídate, saludos y abrazos.

— Hey **Coniwi—pops**, ¿cómo has estado?, un millón de disculpas por la tardanza, gracias por dejar tu review y por leer estas locuras, y claro Lily luchara por ganarse el valioso corazón de Teddy, pero ¿podrá?, aunque de por medio este Victoire, su prima, ya veremos que hará. Por lo pronto ojala te guste este capítulo, y nos dejes el privilegio de contar con tus palabras en un review. Saludos y abrazos.

— Hi **Niernath**, ¿cómo estas?, primero disculpa la tardanza, segundo muchas gracias por tu review, además que fue el primero que recibimos en ese capítulo, para nosotras es muy importante contar con sus opiniones. En cuanto a tus preguntas, esperamos responder en los siguientes capítulos a través de Lily y su padre, como esta su situación marital, y claro que Lily conocerá a sus padres en el Colegio y habrá muchos líos, por ello, pero eso será más adelante. Gracias por leer estas locuras y esperamos contar con tu review. Saludos y abrazos.

Además también queremos agradecer a **Luni Mooney —Tamy la grosa,** **Shia17Potter, Paucheer,** **Hermlils, Staken Tonks**, **.potter,** **Luna Lupin, Nym Lupin, lary lan, .Potter**, **adolfo89,** **Helen Nicked Lupin**, **noeeee, danittalovegood, nikolle, nimphylupin** y a todos aquellos y aquellas que agregaron esta historia a favoritos y alertas, es muy importante para nosotras saber que están ahí, esperamos que vuelvan a dejarnos sus opiniones o que se animen a dejarlas.

Saludox y Abraxos…


	5. Besos anhelados

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo más oscuro del bosque prohibido hemos resucitado a la bestia más sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir… ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes).

**Hi**

**¿Cómo están?**

Primero queremos pedirles a todos los lectores y a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de dejar su comentario, que lo sentimos mucho, de verdad una gran disculpa por la tardanza en publicar es solo que hemos tenido varios inconvenientes con la Universidad.

Hemos vuelto, ¡Gracias a Merlín que nos iluminó nuevamente! ¡Y pidámosle a Morgana que no deje que nos vayamos de nuevo a un limbo sin inspiración!

Saludox y Abraxos…

* * *

_**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**_

_**Lupin vs Lupin**_

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Besos anhelados...**_

Nymphadora se encontraba en un estado de ensueño y shock, soltó la perilla de la puerta de su cuarto, giró y se recargó en ésta, dejando que su cuerpo se resbalara por la madera hasta quedar sentada, su rostro mostraba aún el asombro de lo que había sucedido.

**.·´¨»… Flash Back…«´¨·.**

— Gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación, ambos nos merecíamos un momento de tranquilidad entre tanta tempestad—murmuró bajando su rostro encontrándose con la ruborizada cara de Nym, nuevamente sus ojos se dirigieron a esas pupilas profundas que parecían mirarlo expectantes, bajó su vista lentamente hasta llegar a esos tiernos labios.

Las pupilas de Nym tintinaban ansiosas, misma sensación que compartía todo su cuerpo, su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido ¿acaso quería salirse de su pecho?, esto la hacía cuestionarse incansablemente por qué si existía esa innegable conexión en ese momento, Remus dudaba.

En un gesto inconsciente curvó su ceja, confundida, todo pasó tan rápido, en el instante siguiente sin saber cómo los labios de Remus acariciaban los suyos tan sutilmente que en verdad no creía que estuviera pasando, era como el toque de un pluma, tan suave que sus terminales nerviosas despertaban recorriendo su cuerpo, animándola a responder.

Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por esa sugerente invitación queriendo hacerlo más tangible con las piernas temblando, se estiró colocándose de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo, sintiendo el titubeo de sorpresa por parte del licántropo que no esperaba la respuesta.

Aún así sus labios siguieron acariciándose, conociéndose, probándose, compartiendo ese beso tan esperado, tan deseado, lentamente Remus dejó que su lengua invadiera la boca de Nym, lo que provocó el estremecimiento de ambos, era una sensación tan agradable que recorría cada parte de su ser.

Lentamente su ósculo fue terminando, sus pulmones pedían aire, sus bocas se separaron, sus miradas se encontraron, tratando de descifrar lo que les estaba ocurriendo.

**.·´¨»… Fin Flash Back…«´¨·.**

¿Después qué había ocurrido? Nada, esa era la respuesta. Habían sido interrumpidos cuando la comida había llegado y escasamente conversado algunos temas que nada tenía que ver con su situación, era como si ninguno se atreviera a tocar el tema de lo que había sucedido, ambos conservaban su estado de abrumación y sus repentinos sonrojos que iban y venían.

Ahora se encontraba sumida en ese fabuloso recuerdo, que le robaba la respiración y aceleraba sus latidos, creando una sensación de miles de mariposas en su estómago. Se incorporó dando vueltas de felicidad.

—¡Si! ¡Bese a Remus! ¡Nos besamos! ¡Por Rowena Ravenclaw ojala esto sea el principio de nuestra relación!

***º*º*º**

En tanto en la Biblioteca…

Remus daba vueltas por el lugar tratando de explicarse lo qué le había pasado.

— No, esto no puede estar pasándome — masculló abrumado, llenó de sensaciones tan vivas y confusas — ¿cómo pude besarla?

«_La besaste porque eso deseabas, porque lo has estado deseando e imaginando todas la noches y días, desde que descubriste lo que sentías.» _Señaló esa voz que suele llamarse conciencia.

— Pero esto no puede ser… yo no puedo—se dijo atormentado dejando caer su puño en el escritorio.

_«Claro que puedes, solo tienes que intentarlo, dejarte llevar.»_

— No puedo, esto no puede ser… yo no sabría cómo manejarlo, ella es tan joven, tan distinta a mi—mencionó con aflicción.

«_Joder… sabes que te gusto, que deseas tenerla entre tus brazos, que no haces más que pensar en ella… quizás…»._

— Quizás… nada, no puedo— pasó su mano por sus mechones dorados, mientras respiraba profundamente consternado por sus pensamientos contrarios.

No sabía qué hacer, por una parte no se sentía merecedor de estar al lado de Tonks y por otra parte estaba lo que sentía, ambas cosas difíciles, no tenía manera de escapar de ninguno de esos sentimientos.

Era ahora cuando más deseaba poder ser humano y no una bestia que no podía ofrecerle nada a ella más que una vida llena de peligro constante, más cuando la luna llena se elevaba en el cielo ¿acaso ella quería vivir con eso?

No, él no se podía permitir arriesgarla más de lo que ella ya se arriesgaba a estar en la Orden, siendo auror. Ahora era cuando más deseaba tener a alguien con quién hablar, con quién compartir lo que sentía… pero Sirius desgraciadamente ya no se encontraba con ellos.

Pero ¡por Merlín! No había disfrutado un beso así en toda su vida, sus labios eran tan dulces como la miel, su piel tan cremosa y cómo deseaba dejarse llevar y probar más de ella, quería ser él que viviera en sus sueños, en su mente, en su corazón, compartir cada amanecer y cada anochecer, hacerla tan feliz.

Sacudió su cabeza estaba comenzando a elevarse y no podía, no debía. Había tantas cosas que resolver, no era momento para eso, quizás nunca sería el momento para pensar en esos sentimientos.

«_¿Y ella cómo habrá tomado? ¿Qué pensará?»._

Mil preguntas inundaron su mente, subió a la escalera, sintiendo un impulso por querer ir a la de ella, pero no, no debía, con la poca determinación que le quedaba entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave para sentirse más seguro de que no haría una locura.

_**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**_

Después de su interesante cena, Lily y Teddy habían salido del restaurante más por insistencia de él que de ella, claro él tenía sus razones no quería a esos chicos hormonales coqueteando con la pelirroja.

Ahora se encontraban caminando bajo el cielo estrellado dirigiéndose al Caldero Chorreante.

— ¿En qué piensas?—cuestionó curiosa más al ver su mirada ámbar perdida en algún punto de infinito.

— En mi padre, es un hombre muy interesante, espero poder conocerlo más—divulgó esperanzado curvando sus labios en una suave sonrisa.

— Se que lo harás—murmuró dulcemente, compartiendo la felicidad del chico.

— Si, mi mamá y él son una pareja extraña pero perfecta a la vez, quizás si pueda hablar un poco más con él, le cuente sobre mi relación con Victoire—manifestó románticamente recordando a su bella novia.

Lily sintió que un balde de agua fría caía sobre ella nuevamente la realidad golpeaba su fantasía, su imaginación, sus sueños, su esperanza.

Teddy ladeó su rostro posando su mar dorado en la pelirroja notando su semblante triste. — ¿Tú también tienes a alguien especial? ¿Algún chico? Bueno no hemos hablado mucho en todos estos años, no sé si quiera si tienes novio…

Lunita sintió que su rostro se coloreaba ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarle exactamente eso?

«_¿Alguien especial? ¿Novio? Pues en realidad Teddy… eh… yo… tu… bueno me gustas_.» Se imaginó confesándoselo y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza.

Remus jr la miraba con extrañeza por sus gestos. —Creo que no debí preguntar…

— Ah… no es eso—evadió responder girando su cara, dejando caer parte su cabello para esconder su sonrojo.

— Entiendo, no quieres hablarlo conmigo, no te preocupes no se lo diré a Harry o alguien ¿recuerdas estamos solos tu y yo aquí?—embromó sonriéndole de una manera que Lily se olvidara incluso de respirar.

— No es eso—respiró hondamente al sentir que sus pulmones se lo exigían.

— Pero… ¿existe alguien?—repreguntó buscando su mirada.

— Pues… ya llegamos—señaló aliviada, evitando responder corrió hacia la puerta.

Teddy la observó más confundido que antes, no entendía por qué la evasiva de la pelirroja, quizás era más tímida de lo que pensaba o no sé había ganado aún totalmente su confianza.

Al entrar en el lugar pidió sus llaves, subiendo la escalera hasta llegar a sus habitaciones. Lily se giró y lo miró preguntándose si esa noche también él se quedaría con ella hasta que lograra conciliar el sueño.

— ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó al notar que deseaba decirle algo pero no se atrevía.

— Pues… — estaba a punto de pedírselo, pero una parte de ella se sentía mal por querer que él estuviera a su lado, más por su prima—nada…

— ¿Segura?—inquirió enarcando su ceja, analizándola.

— Si—afirmó esperando el momento de la despedida.

— Entonces vayamos a descansar, este día ha sido muy largo—aconsejó cansado.

— Buenos noches Teddy—dijo suavemente, brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

Él se inclinó dejando que una de sus rodillas reposara en el suelo, quedando así a una altura favorable para poder mirar mejor sus pupilas chocolatadas y esas pequeñas pecas que estaban salpicadas en su rostro.

Lily sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, lo miraba fijamente hipnotizada por sus pupilas tornasol.

— Se que ya te lo he dicho pero aún así te lo estaré repitiendo, encontrare la manera de regresar a nuestro tiempo, por ahora solo me tienes a mi y quiero que sepas que yo estoy para cualquier cosa que necesites—enfatizó serio, levantando su mano para retirar unos hilos rojos que no le permitían ver su rostro.

— Lo sé… gracias—alcanzó a decir totalmente embelesada.

— Ahora jovencita vaya a dormir—se incorporó y esperó a que la pelirroja entrara a su habitación.

La menor de los Potter trataba de salir de ese maravilloso momento por lo cual le tomó un par de segundos más realizar lo que le pedía Teddy, en cuanto entró dejando salir un profundo suspiro. — ¡Por Godric Gryffindor! Siento que el corazón se me va a salir de la emoción… es tan lindo — caminó ensoñadoramente hasta la cama donde prendió la vela de su mesa de noche.

En tanto Teddy se encontraba despojándose de su ropa, colocándose un pantalón y una camiseta.

— Esa niña es rara… — se dijo a si mismo, tratando de comprender alguna de sus actitudes.

Se internó en el baño lavando sus dientes y demás, pero cuando estaba por salir observó su reflejo en el espejo a la luz ambarina que le proporcionaba la vela.

_«Pero es linda.»_

A su mente volvió el recuerdo de la chica luciendo ese vestido, se veía tan hermosa, resplandeciente cuando sonría con sus labios tiernos y rosas.

— Si, si lo es, pero eso no tiene que importarme—se dijo así mismo, saliendo del baño para deambular en la pequeña habitación, tratando de pensar en otras cosas, se recostó en su cama esperando que el sueño llegara a él.

— Viéndole el lado positivo a todo esto, hoy avanzamos un poco, ahora con Dumbledore enterado espero poder hallar la forma de regresar, también obtuve un trabajo, Lily asistirá al Colegio… estaré cerca de ella — susurró dejando que sus pensamientos bailaran alrededor de la joven de cabellos de fuego.

— No puedo separarme de ella aunque eso represente no estar afuera con mis padres, mis padres — la sensación que lo inundaba cada vez que pronunciaba esas palabras lo llenaba de felicidad y dicha, ya no de la anterior tristeza que cubría su ser.

Dejó que su mente se recreara cuanto quisiera pensando en ellos después de todo había pasado años sin ellos, sufriendo por no tenerlos, anhelando su cariño su amor, verlos y ahora todo eso era posible.

Así el tiempo siguió su curso y él no lograba conciliar el sueño. —Me pregunto si Lily ya se habrá dormido—curioseó, se incorporó y avanzó hasta la puerta de la pequeña, tocó suavemente pero no hubo respuesta.

— Parece que si logró dormirse—estaba a punto de irse cuando decidió verificar que así fuera, abrió suavemente la puerta, la habitación se encontraba tenuemente iluminada por la pequeña vela en la mesa de noche, se acercó silenciosamente hasta la cama donde yacía Lily dormida, sus cabellos carmesí estaban esparcidos por la almohada, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, sus labios rosados resaltaban entre su nívea piel.

La contempló un par de minutos se veía tan linda como un ángel, la arropó cuidadoso de no despertarla o se vería en un conflicto. —Que tengas dulces sueños pequeña—con eso salió de la habitación para volver a la suya.

Deambuló por la habitación confundido por sus actitudes. —Debo conseguirme un libro… no creo que sea muy bueno seguir visitando a Lily por la noche—se dijo a si mismo, recostándose en su cama—, aunque debe estar soñando algo lindo…

**······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······**

En otros tiempos, Lilian arribaba a la casa de los Potter, tocó a la puerta, tuvo que esperar un par de minutos antes de que James apareciera.

— ¿Si?—preguntó al abrir, recorriendo con su mirada a la chica.

— Soy Lilian Saleh, Jefa del Departamento de Control y Manejo del Tiempo—se presentó brevemente — ¿están tus padres?

— Ah si, claro… pase por favor—le indicó extendiendo su brazo hacia el interior—soy James Potter—se presentó sonriéndole ampliamente.

— ¿Es hermano de la chica perdida? ¿Cierto?—interpeló intuitiva.

— Si, el mayor—manifestó orgullo — ¿sabe ya cómo localizarla?

— No con seguridad, pero estamos trabajando en eso, por cierto me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas señor Potter—indicó sería.

— Claro, pero hábleme de tu—comentó risueño, después de todo la chica era linda.

— Yo…

— Veo que ya conoció a mi hijo James—exclamó acercándose a la pareja.

— Así es, de hecho estaba a punto de hacerle unas preguntas—evidenció posando su mirada en el hombre.

— Si estábamos en eso… — agregó risueño James.

— ¿Leyó ya el libro que le di?—preguntó avanzando hacia Harry.

— Si, ya lo he hecho — respondió mirando a su hijo con el ceño fruncido, más al notar como miraba a la joven.

— Creo que puedo hacerle después las preguntas a su hijo, ahora me interesa más ver la habitación de su hija y que me diga los nombres de sus amigas—espetó concentrada Saleh.

— ¿Si quieres Harry, yo le puedo mostrar la habitación y darle la información que necesita?—se ofreció James aproximándose a ellos.

— No, yo lo haré—denegó fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Pero yo… — trató de alegar.

— Solo díganme dónde esta la habitación, yo puedo ir sola—acotó mirando a los dos hombres con reprobación.

— Arriba, subiendo las escaleras hacia la derecha la última puerta—indicó Harry, al instante la pelirroja se puso en camino dejándolos solos.

Harry desvió su vista de Lilian y la posó en su hijo que seguía con la vista perdida en la chica. —James—lo llamó tratando de obtener su atención.

— Es… atractiva, me dijeron que era joven pero…

— Ella no esta aquí para que coquetees, ella viene a investigar y a tratar de devolvernos a tu hermana, esto es serio — caminó hacia la escalera cuando regresó la vista a su hijo — y no me digas Harry—sentenció con seriedad—. Si quieres ayudar… avísale a tu madre que ella esta aquí.

— Mmmm esta bien—masculló malhumorado, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encaminó hacia donde estaba su madre.

**······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······**

En 12 de Grimmauld Place…

Nymphadora se encontraba aún despierta no había logrado dormir a pesar de desearlo, pero la verdad es que se encontraba demasiado emocionada, caminó por la casa hasta llegar a la Biblioteca donde se sentó en el mullido sillón frente al fuego.

— Remus… — suspiró suavemente.

— Dime… — respondió recargándose en el respaldo del sillón, asustando a la metamorfaga que dio un pequeño grito acompañado del golpe al caerse del sillón por la impresión — ¿estás bien?—se apresuró a preguntar, llegando a su lado.

— Remus… me asustaste—mencionó aún con el corazón latiendo descontrolado, que bueno que no había dicho nada más o ahora se vería en una situación bastante comprometedora.

— Lo siento—la ayudó a levantarse sentándola nuevamente en el sofá, para después hacerlo él—, no era mi intención.

— Si, lo sé… — exhaló alzando su rostro para mirar al licántropo que llevaba solamente unos pantalones de pijama, la verdad es que estaba en su cuarto sin que el sueño llegara a él y sus pensamientos daban vueltas alrededor de la ninfa que se había vuelto en su tormento privado y al recordar su beso, el calor se había apoderado de él, logrando que se quitara su camiseta y que decidiera bajar a leer algunos papeles de la Orden para distraerse, pero no pensaba encontrar a Tonks en el proceso.

Nym lo miraba como hipnotizada, deslizando sus pupilas por su bronceada piel, registrando cada cicatriz que él tenía.

— ¿Estas bien? Voy a traerte algo de beber—comentó con intención de levantarse cuando ella lo detuvo tomando su brazo.

— No, estoy bien—aseguró quedamente, logrando que él no se moviera—, yo… debió dolerte mucho—susurró tocando con las yemas de sus dedos la marca que tenía cerca del corazón, logrando que Remus se estremeciera ante el contacto, sintiendo una sensación electrificante recorrer su cuerpo.

— Se ve más dolorosa de lo que fue—refirió bruscamente, desviando la vista de ella, se sentía incomodó, por alguna razón no quería que ella viera sus marcas, esas cicatrices que se había hecho cuando se transformaba en bestia.

Nym no apartó la mirada de él, ni retiró su mano, a pesar de notar la reacción del hombre, siguió recorriendo con suavidad su piel disfrutando de la sensación que le producía tocarlo, su corazón latía desbocado y una sensación cálida inundaba su ser, logrando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un suave carmesí.

Remus se debatía entre retirar la mano de Tonks o dejar que siguiera su recorrido, la sensación que le producía lo abrumaba, cerró sus ojos dejando que sus sentidos despertaran, no tuvo que pasar ni un minuto para que él escuchara el golpeteo de un corazón, instintivamente sonrió al saber que era el de Nym que latía vertiginosamente, ella también era presa de esas sensaciones que corrían por su cuerpo, alterando cada parte de él.

Nym estaba totalmente embelesada con él, por fin tenía la oportunidad de tocar a Remus de esa manera tan intima y Merlín sabía que deseaba que él en ese momento la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara, quería sentirse querida por él, lentamente se acercó, logrando que su nariz rozara con la de él, podía sentir como su respiración se agitaba.

Remus por su parte no podía negar que disfrutaba eso, al sentir como ella se aproximaba, como su perfume inundaba su nariz, dejó que sus bocas se encontraran, compartiendo suaves e inofensivos roces.

Nym cerró sus ojos deleitándose con esos pequeños besos, deslizó su mano por el torso del licántropo llegando hasta su cuello, atrayéndolo más, logrando que él decidiera responder colocando sus manos en la cintura de la metamorfaga, aferrándose a ella, profundizando el beso con intensidad. Tonks dejó que su lengua se internara en su boca, todo iba tan bien, sus manos viajaban delicadamente por su espalda.

Sus respiraciones se combinaban, con cada roce, suavemente se fueron alejando, Nym le brindó un pequeño beso antes de hundir su rostro en el cuello de Remus, depositando pequeños roces que estremecieron al licántropo, estaba a punto de continuar cuando inesperadamente se separó de ella.

— Para ya… — suplicó quedamente, alejándola de su cuerpo—lo siento, esto no puede ser…

— ¿Q-qué?—preguntó aún abrumada.

— Nym… yo no soy bueno para ti, no soy lo que tú mereces, no puedo ofrecerte nada—exclamó con amargura, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Dora lo siguió con la vista, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que clamaban por salir, esto definitivamente acaba de matar el fuego y la pasión llenando su pecho de una infinita tristeza y desconsuelo.

**······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······**

En otros tiempos…

Lilian miraba el cuarto de Lily con curiosidad, era como toda habitación de una chica de quince años, con peluches por aquí y por allá, ropa por todos lados, pero lo que llamó su atención fueron las fotos familiares que tenía en su escritorio.

— ¿Ha encontrado lago?—inquirió Harry al entrar en la habitación.

— No aún no, pero no pierdo la esperanza… solo deme un minuto, supongo que no sabe dónde esta su diario—musitó con cierta diversión.

— Bueno… — realmente él no tenía idea de eso.

Lilian sonrió al ver el gesto del auror. —Típico de los padres… — Harry buscó debajo del colchón pero no encontró nada a excepción de polvo—con dos hermanos dudo que ella lo dejara ahí—comentó divertida.

— No se donde puede estar, quizás con un hechizo…

— No es necesario ya lo encontré—lo sacó de entre los cuentos de fantasía muggle.

— Vaya… hace años que no le leo un cuento, nadie lo hubiera buscado ahí…

— Ahora solo falta que me diga los nombres de sus amigas—expuso sacando una pequeña libreta de su bolso.

— Becky… y Leidy…

— Perfecto los tengo—escribió con rapidez sus nombres—haré lo posible por hablar con ellas hoy mismo, quizás esto aplace el viaje uno día o dos.

— Entiendo, solo esperó que ellos estén bien—profirió preocupado, cerrando su puño con frustración.

— Tranquilícese, su hija no va sola y por lo que he averiguado el Señor Lupin es alguien responsable—trató de consolarlo.

— Pues no lo fue mucho, quizás si él hubiera…

— No hay quizás y eso no lo sabremos, ahora es mejor que confíe en él—añadió positiva estrechando ligeramente su mano—, es mejor que hable con sus hijos y su esposa.

— Si, tiene razón, él es un buen chico—dijo tratando de tenerlo presente y no dejar que la situación lo rebasara.

— Mmjjj buenas tardes—saludó Ginevra —, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Ya encontró la forma de devolverme a mi hija?

Lilian soltó la mano del hombre como si le hubiera quemado, más al notar la dura mirada que le proporcionaba la mujer. —Seguimos trabajando—informó avanzando hacia ella—me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

— Esta bien—salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la sala donde unas tazas de café espetaban—, por favor tome asiento.

— Gracias—tomó asiento, agradeciendo la taza de café—, el día que desapareció su hija ¿habló con ella? ¿Notó algo extraño en su actitud?

— Claro que hable con ella, pero no había nada extraño, actuaba normal… quizás estaba un poco distraída pero... se encontraba bien, estaba animada porque yo saldría con mi esposo.

— Ya veo… ¿tenía algún problema en la escuela? ¿Con alguna amiga? ¿Con su novio?

— No que yo este enterada, es una buena alumna y tiene bastantes amigos, pero nunca habló de que hubiera algún chico…

— Entiendo ¿sabe dónde consiguió el espejo?

— Quizás de las cosas que estaban en el sótano, pertenecían a mi madre—evidenció mortificada, mientras Saleh apuntaba algunas cosas en su libreta.

— Bien ¿qué tanto conoce a Ted Lupin?—preguntó separando su pluma del papel, enfocando sus pupilas en la mujer.

— Es el ahijado de Harry, un buen chico, ese día se quedó en la casa para cuidar de mis hijos, bueno acompañarlos—exclamó curvando ligeramente sus labios, pensando que James y Albus ya eran mayores para ser cuidados.

— Ok ¿cómo era la relación de su hija con Ted?—curvó su ceja notando el gesto de duda en el rostro de Ginevra.

— Pues normal… buena, hablaban poco. Teddy es más grande que ella, solía darle dulces, pero pasaba más tiempo con James y Albus por la edad—comunicó pensativa.

— Comprendo, la señorita Victorie es la novia de Ted, según tengo entendido—ante el asentimiento de Molly continuó — ¿cómo es la relación de su hija con ella?

— Teddy y Vicky son novios desde hace tiempo, la relación de mi hija con ella es buena, aunque claro es mejor con Rose, mi otra sobrina, la hija de Hermione—explicó afligida.

— ¿Tiene alguna idea de qué es lo qué pudo haber deseado su hija o Ted?—interrogó interesada.

— No… temo que no — contestó con voz quebradiza—, si yo ese día no hubiera salido con Harry, quizás ella seguiría aquí.

— Tranquilícese, no tiene caso que se martirizarse, ella volverá—prorrumpió tranquilizadora—. Ahora si me disculpa, iré a hablar con sus hijos—se incorporó saliendo de la sala topándose con Hermione.

— ¿Terminó de hablar con Ginn?—cuestionó la castaña.

— Si, es mejor que vaya con ella pero antes dígame ¿sabe dónde están sus hijos?

— Están en el Estudió… siga este corredor a la derecha—indicó Mione, antes de entrar a ver a su amiga.

**······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······**

Muchos años atrás, un nuevo día comenzaba...

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place, el sol entraba por las viejas ventanas, chocando contra el rostro de Tonks, la cual trató de cubrirse con la manta, pasaron unos segundos antes de que se despertara completamente asimilando el lugar dónde estaba, el Estudio, los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro aún eran evidentes.

Parpadeó un par de veces recordando todo lo ocurrido, cuando se percató que se encontraba tapada con una manta y una taza de té humeaba en una mesa, junto con unos panecillos.

Se incorporó confundida, era evidente que quién había hecho todo eso, era Remus, aún podía aspirar su loción en el ambiente. —No sé por qué tiene que ser así… — se arrebujó en la manta, llena de confusión.

_«¿Por qué él tiene qué poner tantas barreras?... ahora no puede negar que siente algo por mi o ¿por qué me besaría y de esa manera?»._

Se sentía tan triste que su cabello se tiñó de un gris blancuzco, se levantó sin tener ganas de nada, con paso pesado llegó hasta las escaleras, donde prácticamente se arrastró hasta llegar a la planta alta donde se internó no en su habitación sino en la habitación de Sirius, sabía que Remus no estaba no era difícil saber, había huido, de seguro con Arthur o haber algún asunto de la Orden.

Avanzó hasta la cama de su tío donde retiró la sabana que la cubría, dejándola caer al suelo con la capa de polvo que se había levantado, estornudó un par de veces. Se recostó mirando la foto del Merodeador que yacía en la pared junto con algunas telarañas.

— Sirius… quisiera que estuvieras aquí, por qué no me puedes aconsejar ¿qué hago ahora? ¿Qué harías tú?—gotas salinas resbalaron por su rostro—. Ahora me haría bien alguno de tus descabellados comentarios, acompañados de una cerveza de mantequilla.

Se acurrucó ahí dejando que el sentimiento que tanto la oprimía desapareciera.

**······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······**

Lilian avanzó por el pasillo hasta encontrar el lugar donde inmediatamente se topó con las miradas curiosas de los jóvenes que dejaron de cuchichear.

Harry que se encontraba en el lugar se incorporó de su silla. —Ya conoce a mi hijo James y este es mi otro hijo Albus—señaló educadamente.

— Mucho gusto—mencionó inclinándose un poco Albus.

— Igualmente, solo deseo hacerles un par de preguntas—anunció sentándose en un sillón enfrente del par de jóvenes—, puede dejarme a solas con ellos—pidió a Harry, el cual asintió con la cabeza cerrando la puerta al salir.

Lilian regresó las pupilas a los dos chicos, James la miraba entre expectante y risueño, mientras Albus se mostraba más estoico aunque sus pupilas mostraban un poco de ansiedad.

— No tardare mucho estarán libres en un par de minutos—avisó sacando su libreta de notas.

— No te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo—mencionó agradable James, mientras Albus lo miraba negando con su cabeza.

— El que sea necesario con tal de traer de vuelta a Lily—añadió serio Albus.

Lilian clavó sus pupilas en las verde del chico que brillaban con intensidad como las de su padre.

— Necesito que me digan ¿dónde se encontraban cuando sucedió la desaparición de su hermana?—cuestionó imperturbable.

— Bueno… — inició Albus siendo interrumpido por su hermano.

— Estábamos jugando Quidditch en el campo de enfrente—explicó con cierta coquetería. — Invitamos a Ted a jugar, pero él no quiso—añadió Albus.

— Si estaba más entretenido en la sala con su Vicky, tu sabes—musitó divertido James, cuando recibió un golpe departe de su hermano—, oye…

— Como sea… nos preguntó si no habíamos visto a Lily, pero en toda la tarde ella no había salido de la casa…

— Suponíamos que se encontraba en su cuarto—le arrebató la oración James.

— Teddy regresó a la casa, supongo que a buscarla poco después escuchamos los gritos de Vicky y mucho ruido, parecía que algo hubiera explotado—continuó platicando Albus.

— Le dije a Albus que algo estaba pasando—intervino James, dirigiendo al atención sobre él.

— Eso no es cierto… — desmintió.

— Claro que si, mejor deja que yo siga—espetó James — bajamos de las escobas y entramos a la casa, encontrando a Vicky hablando de tantas cosas que no lográbamos entender…

— Estaba en shock—expuso Albus dando más detalles—, lo único que entendimos fue que algo había sucedido en el sótano.

— Al momento bajamos pero ya no había nada, simplemente cosas regadas por todos lados, pero no estaban ni Ted ni Lily—espetó James gesticulando.

— ¿Qué piensan qué sucedió? — inquirió posando su vista en Albus que consideraba era más serio.

— Pues eso del espejo, algo de un deseo—profirió incrédulo James.

— ¿Qué creen qué pediría su hermana o Ted?—cuestionó esperando obtener una mejor respuesta.

— No sé qué pudo pedir, pero seguramente Ted la encontró en el momento en que ella ya lo había pedido y trató de rescatarla — habló Sirius sin despegar la vista de la chica.

— Estoy de acuerdo con él, aunque estos días Lily estaba como deprimida, la situación por la que pasaban nuestros padres era difícil y lo resentía más que cualquiera de nosotros, quizás porque es la pequeña—comunicó preocupado Albus — ¿cree qué se encuentre bien?

— No hablas en serio, Ted es un gran mago, él se encargara de cuidarla, eso te lo puedo asegurar, tranquilo—articuló James dándole un palmada en la espalda—, de seguro que Lilian la traerá de regreso y yo pienso ayudar en lo que se ofrezca—apuntó con seriedad.

— Eso tenlo por seguro y toda la ayuda es bienvenida—aseguró sonriéndole, era la primera vez que lo veía hablar con esa firmeza y seriedad—eso es todo, si necesito saber algo más los buscare — se incorporó—, con permiso.

— Espera, te acompaño a la puerta—corrió a su lado James.

— No es necesario, además voy a hablar con su padre — especificó saliendo del Estudio.

— No me hables de usted, me haces sentir viejo… eso déjalo para mi padre, dime James o cariño ¿qué te parece nena?—coqueteó con la vista fija, colocándose frente a ella.

— Señor Potter—musitó al ver a Harry recargado en la pared del pasillo, mirando con reproche a su hijo.

Al instante James volteó encontrándose con la mirada furica de su padre. —Hola pa… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

— El suficiente…

— Señor Potter necesito hablar con usted ¿podemos hacerlo afuera?—pidió avanzando hacia él.

— Claro… — miró por última vez a su hijo y siguió a la mujer.

— !Fiu!—exhaló aliviado—me salve por ahora…

— Por ahora… — recalcó Albus divertido.

**······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······ ( . ´´) ······**

En el Caldero Chorreante…

Teddy abría los ojos encontrándose con la resplandeciente luz del astro mayor, se metió debajo de las mantas cubriéndose por completo, aún tenia sueño, después de todo no había logrado dormir hasta muy entrada la noche, dio unos pequeños gruñidos hasta que por fin decidió incorporarse, se pasó la mano por la cara y caminó hacia la ducha, no sin antes revisar que Lily no se encontrara rondando por su habitación.

Entró a la ducha despabilándose por completo y tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, tenía que ponerse la tanto de lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico y con la Orden, por otra parte era mejor que repasar sus conocimientos de Aritmancia, nunca había sido profesor y esperaba que no fuera a ser mucho tiempo el que estuviera siéndolo, porque ya tenía suficiente con cuidar de Lily como para tener que ser el ejemplo de persona para más de veinte adolescentes.

— En que lío me metí… yo ahorita estaría buscando un empleo en el Ministerio, disfrutando de mi relación con Victoire, de seguro debe estar muy asustada—pensando en ella se terminó de duchar, salió secándose el cabello con una toalla notando que en su ventana picoteaba un ave.

— Hola pequeña ¿qué te trae por aquí? — preguntó curioso, acariciando a la lechuza para después tomar la carta que traía, al ver el remitente su rostro reflejo sorpresa—¿de Dumbledore?

Se apresuró a desenvolverla, leyendo con rapidez su contenido.

Se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente. —Cierto, debemos comprar los útiles de Lily, esperó que me alcance con los galones que tengo, debo administrarme mejor—se dijo a si mismo, extendiendo nuevamente la carta, pero lo que continuaba no le gusto mucho que digamos.

_Debo informarle que el señor Arthur Weasley, realizó una investigación sobre usted y su acompañante la señorita Lily Lambert, al parecer el señor Remus Lupin estaba muy inquieto con su repentina llegada, pero no se preocupe me encargue de que solo supieran lo necesario._

— ¿Mi padre me investigó? ¿Por qué?—consternado dejó la carta sobre la cama, para después dirigirse a su provisional closet, tomó el primer conjunto, un pantalón de vestir caqui, una camisa blanca y un suéter azul, se arregló su cabello dorado, a veces agradecía ser metamorfago, ya que podía cambiar su look a su placer, cabello largo, corto, piel bronceada… pero cada vez que se reflejaba no sabía que pensar de si, a pesar de siempre haber visto fotos de sus padres, siempre había tenido la curiosidad de descubrir a quién se parecía más, ahora estaba aprendiendo a conocer a quién pertenecían ciertos gestos.

Sonrió ante su reflejo y colocó un poco de gomina en su cabello desalineándolo un poco, se puso un poco de loción y estaba listo, tomó los galeones y salió de la habitación, caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta la de Lily, tocó suavemente pero no recibió respuesta pensaba esperar por si ella estuviera en el baño o cambiándose, pero no recibió respuesta.

Así que abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, echo un vistazo antes de entrar pero no parecía ocurrir nada, se internó en la habitación, encontrando que la pequeña pelirroja aún yacía en su cama dormida, se acercó sigiloso hasta llegar a ella, la miró con detalle, le encantaba ver como dormía, alzó su mano retirando unos mechones rojos de su rostro, acariciando su suave piel en el proceso, logrando que la chica se moviera ligeramente.

— Lily… Lily… despierta dormilona—agitó un poco más, logrando que ella se despertara.

— Solo un poco más… — manifestó tapándose con la manta.

— Ya es tarde, anda quiero que desayunemos juntos—insistió esperando que ella saliera de su escondite.

— Mmmm no tengo hambre, desayuna tú—exclamó adormilada, pero su estómago gruño evidenciando su mentira.

— ¿No tienes hambre eh?—preguntó retirando las mantas de la figura de la chica.

— Ah… devuelve la manta—exigió apenada, sabía que por la mañana no era su mejor apariencia, intentó arrebatársela pero él la puso lejos de su alcance.

— No, vamos arriba—denegó divertido—anda arréglate, te ves espantosa—embromó notando como se ruborizaba la pequeña.

— No, Teddy… sal de mi habitación, no quiero que me veas así—se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

— Pues lo siento ya te vi, tranquila no le diré a ningún chico que te ves como un monstruo por las mañanas—comentó risueño, sentándose en la cama, haciéndole cosquillas a la pequeña.

— No soy un monstruo, te pareces a mis hermanos molestándome, ya no te quiero—le sacó la lengua antes de que él decidiera atacarla con las cosquillas.

— ¿Ah si?—divertido sintió como las manos de la chica trataban de detenerlo.

— Para ya… — pidió entre risas.

— Parare, pero quiero que te apresures—espetó exigente.

— Si…si… jajaja… lo prometo—afirmó la pelirroja.

— Mmm esta bien… — esta a punto de parar—solo una cosa, di que me quieres.

Lily dejó de reír, su corazón latía rápidamente y su rostro se coloreó de un suave rojo nuevamente. —Eh… te… te… quiero—logró decir abrumada.

— Esta bien, yo lo se, pero no es para que te pongas color tomate—replicó divertido, levantándose y caminando hacia la salida—, te espero abajo, pediré por ti...

Luna lo vio salir y dio un gran suspiró, tratando de calmar el palpitar de su corazón.—No debería sentir esto…

***º*º*º**

En las calles de Londres mágico…

Remus caminaba lentamente, había ido a arreglar un asunto de la Orden, pero ni con eso lograba apartar de su mente el recuerdo de la pelirrosa, mucho menos de sus besos, era la mejor sensación que había experimentado en años y por supuesto con una mujer.

En toda la noche no había logrado dormir y como no había escuchado subir a la chica, se había preocupado más, así que bajó esperando encontrarla aún despierta, pero lo que encontró no hacía que los remordimientos desaparecieran.

En el sofá se encontraba Tonks completamente dormida, los rastros de lágrimas aún eran frescos, consiguió una manta con la que la cubrió esperando que no pasara frío por lo cual aventó unos leños más para avivar el fuego.

Y esa mañana le había dejado el desayuno, no quería verla anémica por su causa, ya suficiente había sufrido por Sirius, como para que él también le causara mal.

_«No logró entender por qué ella pude estar interesada en mí ¿qué puedo ofrecerle yo?»._

— Remus—llamó Diggle.

— Eh… o si… ¿cómo estas?

— Pareces cansado… quizás deberías ir…

Pasó un buen rato platicando con Diggle, tratando de evadir los temas espinosos, finalmente decidió que ya era hora de volver, esperaba no tener que enfrentarse a Nym, quizás ella ya hubiera entendido que ellos no podían estar juntos.

«_Ella… quisiera tener el consejo de Canuto ahora, aunque él seguro diría que aprovechara la oportunidad de estar con ella, pero ¿qué puedo brindarle a alguien tan joven y llena de vida como ella?»."_

Caminó hasta un callejón donde desapareció dejando una nube de polvo, al llegar a la mansión se sorprendió al encontrar a...

_**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**_

Nym no lloraba ya simplemente tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería saber nada del mundo ahí sumida en la oscuridad y los recuerdos, solo quería olvidar. Inesperadamente el sonido de la campana traspasó los muros y llegó hasta sus oídos, pero no, no quería saber nada, quién quiera que fuera podía irse.

La campana siguió sonando con insistencia fue entonces que su instinto de auror se manifestó, se incorporó y bajó como pudo con uno que otro tropezón, claro no había olvidando que no iba de la mejor forma para presentarse ante la gente, iba aún con su pijama, su pequeño short lila y una playera de _Weird Sisters_ y por supuesto con las evidentes muestras de que no la estaba pasando muy bien.

Llegó hasta la puerta los gritos del horrible cuadro de la madre de Sirius la estaban matando, así que corrió el cortinaje para que se mantuviera callada, patinó hasta la puerta y abrió de golpe encontrándose con la figura de Teddy con la boca entre abierta.

— Oh… — no sabía qué decir estaba con los ojos desorbitados de la impresión, esa era una imagen que no esperaba.

Lily que se encontraba detrás de Teddy se asomó notando el por qué su tutor se quedaba de piedra, abrió los ojos como platos y después sonrió cómplice. —Te dije Teddy que era demasiado temprano…

Nym no podía creer que frente a ella estaba Ted, era tan vergonzosa la manera en que la había encontrado, la sangre se le subió al rostro y al cabello. —Ah ¿por qué no pasan?—logró decir totalmente abochornada.

— Ah podemos venir después…

— No, no… por…—trató de arreglar la situación, pasando una mano por su cabello que cambió a un suave castaño.

— Bueno Teddy quería ver al señor Lupin por unos libros de la Biblioteca — anunció la pelirroja suavizando la tensión y dejando que los dos se recuperaran.

— Oh Remus no esta, pero pasen — pidió abriéndoles paso—, yo… bueno... iré a ponerme algo presentable.

— Gracias—pronunció con timidez Teddy, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

— La Biblioteca esta por allá, enseguida los alcanzo—indicó relajándose.

Remus jr se acercó un poco a ella mirándola de una forma que Nym no entendía, pero que le transmitía demasiada paz y calidez. —Solo dime qué estas bien, yo puedo ayudarte en lo que sea—ofreció con sinceridad.

— Yo… yo… gracias—fue lo único que logró decir.

Luna que se había hecho la desentendida, al ver que las cosas se relajaban y que Ted se encaminaba a la Biblioteca, no se contuvo y siguió a Tonks.—Oye... verás… me agrada estar con Teddy pero ¿no tendrás una revista como corazón de bruja o algo así?

Nym sonrió instintivamente. —Claro... ven, sígueme.

— Teddy—gritó haciendo que el metamorfago se parara y girara—voy con Nym, te veo después, suerte con los libros—completó guiñándole el ojo.

— Pórtate bien y no des molestias—espetó mirando a su madre con agradecimiento—, no dudes en decirme si hace algo.

— No lo haré, pero creo que nos llevaremos bien…

— Teddy no se por qué siempre dice eso—manifestó la ojimiel molesta—aún cree que soy una niña—murmuró por lo bajo pero no lo suficiente para que Dora no lo escuchara, extrañada subió los escalones hasta llegar a su habitación seguida de la pequeña que miraba todo curiosa.

— Es raro estar aquí—expuso más para si, puesto que ella pocas veces había visitado la mansión en su tiempo.

— Si lo sé, un poco anticuado para mi gusto—mencionó melancólica Nym—ven, es fácil perderse aquí, pero esta es mi habitación—comunicó abriendo la puerta—eh sólo… que esta un poco desordenada—agregó al ver el desastre que era su cuarto, ropa por aquí por allá, unos pergaminos sobre el tocador, discos de _The Weird Sisters_ sobre el suelo, junto con unos calcetines y botas de combate.

— Eh no te preocupes mi cuarto, en donde vivía era muy parecido a este—confesó risueña, aunque un deje de melancolía se coló en su pecho, pero no era momento para eso, así que alejó sus pensamientos de su vida en el presente.

— Ufff es bueno saber que nos soy al única desordenada—añadió divertida —, mira en estante de allá debajo de esos libros encontraras unas revistas, puedes quedarte aquí… mientras tanto yo iré a ducharme.

— Muchas gracias, es súper guau que me trates así, como no tengo amigas aquí me siento sola, ya sabes a veces uno necesita hablar de cosas de chicas—explicó diciendo en parte la verdad y bueno aparte le agradaba hacerse amiga de la mamá del chico que le gustaba.

***º*º*º**

En tanto Teddy estaba preocupado por su madre, no pensaba verla en ese estado. «_Mamá ¿qué te sucede?... ¿qué te pudo pasar en unas cuantas horas?... yo te vi estabas bien —_caviló por un momento tratando de comprenderlo— _¿tendrá qué ver con mi padre?»_.

Aún sumido en ese carrusel de dudas y resoluciones llegó a la puerta indicada, estaba tentado a ir al Estudio donde podía quizás encontrar información de la Orden, pero era demasiado arriesgado, no quería ser descubierto justo en ese momento y mucho menos por su padre o algún otro miembro ya suficiente tenía con que desconfiaran de él tanto como para investigarlo como para darles más razones.

Se introdujo a la Biblioteca maravillándose de poder volver a estar en ese lugar, el aroma era tan conocido y nuevo a la vez. Se entretuvo en ver los estantes aunque seguía inquieto. «_Ojala Lily… pueda averiguar lo que le pasa a mi madre.»_

Tomó un libro y se recargó en el alfeizar de la ventana que se encontraba ahí, leyendo con rapidez el título se encontraba en eso cuando su padre apareció en la puerta.

— Oh… disculpe quizás debí esperar a que usted llegara, mi… ma… — sacudió su cabeza tratando de unir sus neuronas era difícil no ponerse nervioso ante su padre— es decir… Nym me dejó pasar, espero no le moleste quería echarle un vistazo a los libros — mostró el texto que tenía en sus manos, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Remus cambió su gestó de sorpresa por un gesto calmado, escuchó las palabras del chico mientras se acercaba a él, pero cuando escuchó el apelativo cariñoso de Tonks, no pudo evitar sentirse superado por las emociones encontradas.

— No, no me molesta—respondió controlándose, después de todo él no tenía derecho a molestarse ¿o si? El hecho de que estuviera interesado en ella ¿podía contar? Porque esos celos lo carcomían, ese chico era joven, parecía ser buen mozo quizás podría ofrecerle más que él —, alguien tiene que hacer uso de ellos…

— Gracias, apenas he echado un vistazo pero aquí tiene todo un tesoro—manifestó sintiendo disperso a su padre. «_¿Qué pasó entre mis padres? ¿Los dos actúan cómo si…?»._

— Si, para los que los saben apreciar—concordó parado a su lado, sintiendo una calidez que no comprendía, algo en ese chico lo hacia sentirse así — y… ¿te abrió Tonks? Es decir… ella…

— Si, parecía algo triste—comentó como no queriendo la cosa, deseaba saber qué estaba pasando y más cuando se trataba de la relación de sus padres, debía preocuparse por su futuro y vaya que deseaba que ellos se entendieran… de eso dependía su estadía en ese mundo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará... si ustedes lo desean, esperamos que nos dejen sus comentarios.**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué ocurrirá entre Teddy y Remus?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Y entre Lily y Teddy?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Habrá un beso entre ellos?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasara entre Remus y Nym después de ese beso?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué hará Dumbledore para tranquilizar a Remus?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará con Harry y los viajes que realizará para encontrar a Lily y Teddy?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará entre Ginny y Harry?

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Y James seguirá coqueteando con Lilian?

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? ¿Señales?**

Ahora continuaremos con los agradecimientos, es importante para nosotras responder a todas las personas nos dieron su maravillosa opinión. Una disculpa a quien le moleste de antemano. Ahora si comencemos con esto, y para hacerlo esta aquí el vástago mayor de Harry Potter… el único y por demás conquistador… ¡James Sirius Potter!

Aparece el chico de detrás de una cortinilla, sonriendo de lado en un clásico gesto Potter, avanzó hasta llegar con las nenas, tomándolas por la cintura a pesar de ser ligeramente mas pequeño que ellas—hola hermosas—besó las mejillas de Lady y la de Princess.

— Hola encanto, aquí tienes los nombres—señaló Lady, acariciando el cabello del chico.

— Si, agradece por nosotras y pórtate bien—expresó Princess sonriéndole.

— No se preocupen, lo hare muy bien, después de todo es la primera vez que me invitan… por cierto Princess, mi padre te manda saludos—murmuró pícaro sonriéndole a la autora

— Mmmm este… si gracias, dile que también le mando saludos—señaló sonriéndole.

— Vamos pequeño Sirius… date prisa—pidió Lady, mientras ellas retrocedían un par de pasos.

— De acuerdo… hola a todas, ¿cómo están? Yo soy James, pero me pueden decir Jamsie, y hoy es el gran día en que me invitaran a agradecer a todas ustedes por el apoyo que le han dado a este fic, así que aquí voy…

Iniciamos con **Helen Nicked Lupin**, hola, ¿cómo te va? Espero que todo este bien en tu vida, las chicas quieren agradecer tu review, y yo te diré que Teddy es… bueno, me agrada, aunque a veces como dices, sea un patoso… deberías de ver como nos trata, parece que es un adulto y luego cuando se cae Albus y yo nos burlamos hasta que… — se acomodó para extender su platica, pero la ceja elevada de Princess lo hizo sonreír—bueno, creo que no tengo mucho que decir de Teddy, excepto que en este capitulo mas le vale portarse bien con mi hermana… o ya se las vera con nosotros, por lo pronto te dejamos la actualización, disfrútalo y déjanos una review para saber si te gustó, seria un placer volver a verte… cuídate, te mando besos y abrazos.

— También tenemos a **lupinablack**, hola nena ¿Qué tal te va?, me encanta darte la bienvenida a el fic, gracias por tus palabras de apoyo y por tu paciencia, ya que se tardaron un poco en volver, de Ted te diría algunas cosas, pero el tiempo esta limitado, así que por el momento esta aquí la actualización, esperamos poder contar con tu review para saber que te pareció, cuídate mucho y nos veremos pronto, te mando abrazos y besos.

— Enseguida tenemos a **Shelfu** hola damita, espero que estés muy bien, pero ¿cómo esta eso de la pareja Ted/Lily? Se supone que este es un fic Nym con Remus, ¿o no Lady?—la miró con las cejas en alto, a lo que las chicas solo disimularon, mirando a otro lado — tenemos que hablar de esto Nenas… eso no me gusta mucho, pero bueno, siguiendo con el fic, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y créeme que te va a gustar, viene algo muy interesante, así que no dejes de decirnos que te pareció el capitulo, nos agrada recibir muchos reviews porque así las nenas escriben mas rápido. Por cierto, disculpa la tardanza, cuídate mucho, te mando abrazos y besos Nat.

— Hola **lobita_black**, ¿cómo estas?, gracias por corregir a estas niñas, no creas, yo también he tenido que corregirlas en un par de cosas, pero van mejorando, por lo pronto quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero con la escuela eso no habían tenido tanto tiempo para escribir, pero por fin ya están aquí con el capitulo, así que esperamos seguir contando con tus consejos, te mando abrazos y besos.

— Hey **annie**, ¿cómo te va?, mil disculpas por la tardanza, no te preocupes, son muy tardadas, pero no abandonan las historias, y es que bueno… muchos eventos pasan que les impiden actualizar tan rápido, por ejemplo muchos fics y videos que hacen, pero por fin aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, así que esperamos contar con tu review para que nos digas que te pareció, nos veremos pronto, te mando besos y abrazos. Cuídate hermosa.

— Hola **Mina Lovegood**, bienvenida al fic, es un placer tenerte por aquí, gracias por tu apoyo, tus palabras alegran a las nenas, aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, créeme que esta genial, esperamos tener tu review para que nos des tu opinión, por lo pronto cuídate mucho, te mando abrazos y besos, Ciao.

— Hi **Niernath**, ¿cómo estas?, para empezar tengo que pedirte disculpas por la tardanza, pero volvieron después de eso y este capitulo es bueno, esperamos que te haya gustado y nos dejes tu review para saber que opinas, te mando abrazos y besos, y bueno… he de decir que si están un poco locas… o fumaron algo raro, pero dice mi padre que eso en ellas es normal jajaja Saludos

— Hi **hermlils**, ¿qué hay de nuevo? Espero que todo bien, yo te traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic y también quiero agradecer tu apoyo a la historia, te mando un gran abrazo y un beso… no olvides dejarnos un review ¿de acuerdo? Cuídate.

— Hi **Jazmín—Black**, ¿cómo estas?, gracias por comprensión, tienes razón, la universidad es agobiante, deberías de ver a las chicas en temporadas de exámenes, no les puedes ni hablar… son como fantasmas jajaja, pero bueno, por fin tenemos aquí el siguiente capitulo y eso es lo que importa, perdona la espera, ojala te guste el capítulo y nos dejes nuevamente tus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto, te mando abrazos y besos, Bye pequeña.

— ¡Hola **ivonne910**! ¿cómo estas?, gracias por tus comentarios y perdona la espera, las nenas andan algo estresadas con la Uni, pero pues, yo les ofrecí mi ayuda con la varita pero no quisieron, además mi padre me dijo que se tienen que esforzar, así que las deje hacerlo solas, por eso la tardanza en publicar, pero por fin ya están aquí, con este nuevo capitulo, le trasmitiré tu beso a Remus, claro que no se lo daré… eso no va conmigo, pero prometo decirle, al igual de eso que dices que es idiota por no ver lo que tiene, pero espero que si algo bueno sale de que Ted este allá es que su padre no tarde tanto en darse cuenta… pero bueno, me estoy adelantando, tengo que dejarte, pero no olvides decirnos que te gusto el capi, a las chicas les agrada saber de ti, y bueno… si quieres dejarme besos a mi también, no estaría mal ¿no crees? ;) Yo te mando abrazos y por supuesto besos, cuídate nena.

— Hey **Coniwi—pops**, ¿cómo has estado?, si, sabemos que ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo, mil de disculpas por la tardanza, gracias por dejarles tu review… eso de Victorie en un barranco es divertido, pero… ¿cómo esta eso de la relación Teddy/Lily?, creo que te confundes… mi hermana y Ted es imposible… ¿o no Princess?—mira con recelo a las chicas, pero ellas fingen no escucharlo—tenemos que aclarar esto, a mi nadie me dijo que mi hermana estuviera con él… bueno en cuanto a mis padres, es una situación difícil, haaa no te puedo adelantar mucho, lo siento, pero siguiendo con los agradecimientos, esperamos tu opinión de este capi ¿vale? Saludos, abrazos y besos, hasta pronto.

— Hola **gabiki18**, ¿cómo te va?, sentimos la espera… no mueras, porque si no, no podrás leer este capitulo y créeme que será interesante, así que no nos abandones por favor y esperamos ser privilegiados con tu review para saber tu opinión, que es muy importante para nosotros, te mando abrazos y muchos besos, cuídate pequeña. ¡Pottersaludos para ti!

— Hola **Joslin Weasley**, podrías ser mi prima ¿sabias? Yo soy Potter Weasley, pero bueno… muchas gracias por tu review, ahora diré: ¡LA BESO!, por Merlín, me sentí raro gritando así, pero era necesario… tu deseo se cumplió, espero que te haya gustado, y que les des el privilegio de un review a las chicas, les encanta leer tu opinión, por lo pronto me retiro, pero te mando muchos abrazos y besos, cuídate mucho ¿ok? ¡Pottersaludos!

Hola **Francesca**, ¿qué tal?, disculpa por el tiempo que tuviste que esperar, pero gracias a mi intervención y a Merlín por fin esta aquí la actualización, en cuanto a tu petición… la cumplieron, te dieron no uno, sino dos besos entre ellos, así que se esta poniendo interesante el fic ¿no crees?, bueno gracias por tus comentarios, ojala que te guste este capítulo y nos des nuevamente tu opinión, te mando muchos besos coquetos y abrazos. Cuídate ¡Pottersaludos!

— Hola **karicatura**, ¿cómo te va? Espero que estés bien, gracias por tu review, hace felices a las nenas que estés por aquí, pero… ¿Cómo que relación Teddy con Lily? Tengo que hablar con las chicas de esto… mi hermana no anda con Ted… pero en fin… siguiendo con esto, te agradecemos el tiempo que te tomas en leer las locuras de las chicas y esperamos que este nuevo capitulo no te decepcione y nos dejes el placer de leerte nuevamente; te mando abrazos y besos y sobre todo ¡Pottersaludos!

Holaaaaa **Ornella**, ¿Qué tal estas? Pues, yo aquí agradeciéndote tu apoyo al fic, y trayéndote el siguiente capitulo que espero sea de tu agrado, y que puedes dejarles un review a las chicas, les obsesiona un poco tener reviews jajaja sobre todo a Lady, le fascina leer, así que no dejes de darles una opinión ¿de acuerdo? Te mando abrazos y besos y por supuesto ¡Pottersaludos!

—Hola **darkness1442ezawyn**, ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Te agradecemos mucho tu opinión, aunque no se muy bien todavía que planean estas niñas con Ted y sus padres, espero que pueda conocerlos, lo merece ¿no crees? Así que esperamos que este capitulo te guste, y si puedes nos dejes un review, ¿vale? Yo… te mando muchos besos y abrazos, cuídate ¿ok? Y por supuesto ¡Pottersaludos!

— Hey **gchiki lupin**, ¿cómo estas? Lamentamos la espera y sobre todo después de haberlo dejado tan interesante, pero pues las cosas se complicaron un poco, por eso aquí tienes este capitulo, donde te complacimos y logramos que se besaran, ¿estuvo genial no crees? Aunque, modestamente yo beso mejor, pero bueno, lo importante es que lo hicieron así que si te gusto este capitulo regálales un review a las chicas, las harías felices y si de paso me mandas besos tampoco estaría mal, por lo pronto te mando abrazos y besos. ¡Pottersaludos!

También le mandamos saludos y agradecimientos a**DCTonks, Azul Black, kiarakrum, GinnyScar, Lorylen, annyed padfoot, Mawi,****..,****Luni Mooney —Tamy la grosa, Shia17Potter, Paucheer, Hermlils, Staken Tonks, .potter, Luna Lupin, Nym Lupin, lary lan, .Potter, adolfo89, Helen Nicked Lupin, noeeee, danittalovegood, nikolle, nimphylupin…**por su apoyo al fic, uff creo que por el momento esto es todo, ah no también quiero agradecer a todas aquellos y aquellas que agregaron esta historia a favoritos y alertas, es muy importante para nosotras saber que están ahí, esperamos que vuelvan a dejarnos sus opiniones o que se animen a dejarlas.

— Bueno, con eso termine, ahora es momento de retirarme, lamentablemente se perderán de mi simpatía por aquí, pero espero regresar pronto si Princess y Lady vuelven a invitarme, claro que el cariño que siente Princess por mi padre puede ser un buen motivo… — opinó mirándola de soslayo, con lo que la autora se ruborizó ligeramente.

— Basta pequeño Sirius, despídete con propiedad, es hora de regresarte a la escuela, y no te aproveches de tu nombre, aunque seas Sirius a mi no me convences—murmuró Lady alborotándole el cabello.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo… pero tenemos que hablar de eso de Teddy y Lily… no crean que se me ha olvidado—murmuró clavando sus pupilas en Lady, que solo le volvió a alborotar el cabello, indignado volvió a prestar atención a las chicas—señoritas, me retiro, les mando abrazos a todas y muchos besos, pórtense mal, fue un placer y un privilegio estar con ustedes, nos veremos pronto — realizó un pequeña reverencia y se acercó a Princess.

Saludos y abrazos

ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø The Darkness Princess, Lady Muerte & James Sirius Potter,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø


	6. Secretos

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo más oscuro del bosque prohibido hemos resucitado a la bestia más sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir… ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes).

_**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**_

_**Lupin vs Lupin**_

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**Para ustedes que estan en el cielo**.

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Secretos a voces…**_

Lilian había leído el diario de la pequeña Potter y ahora tenía pleno conocimiento de la vida de la chica y sus relaciones sociales, incluidos sus dilemas familiares, lo que le daba una vaga idea de lo que pudo haber deseado, pero prefería guardar para si esa información, puesto que tampoco deseaba difundir aquellos secretos, solo diría lo necesario y en su momento.

Por ahora se encontraba con Leidy, una amiga de la desaparecida, esperaba poder obtener más detalles sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo y confirmar sus sospechas.

— ¿Sabes qué esto es serio? — preguntó antes de iniciar con el interrogatorio, podía ver como la morena asentía con timidez, era claro que estaba nerviosa y afligida.

— Si — pronunció en voz baja — ¿cree qué esta bien? — cuestionó temerosa.

— Eso esperamos, estamos trabajando para traerla de regreso pronto — replicó apenas curvando sus labios en una tibia sonrisa, no deseaba mentirle, aunque la situación en realidad era muy difícil, no sabían si estaban bien, ni dónde…

— Oh… ella debe volver — soltó su amiga con los ojos anegados de lagrimas.

— Y lo hará — trató de animarla —, tu puedes ayudarme a encontrarla, solo responde con sinceridad lo que te pregunte ¿de acuerdo?

— Está bien — se hundió en la silla, incomoda.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste? — indagó mirándola fijamente.

— U—un día antes de su desaparición fui a su casa — respondió nerviosa —, solo estuvimos platicando, pintándonos las uñas y escuchando música.

— ¿Te contó si tenía algún problema? ¿Algo que le preocupara?

— Bueno… ahora que lo dice ella estaba algo distraída y triste por la situación de sus padres… creo que tenían problemas, pero no se bien.

— Ya veo, le sucedía algo más, no sé ¿problemas con su novio, amigos?... ¿La escuela?

— No — pronunció segura, aunque le tomó solo un segundo cambiar de opinión —. Bueno… no que yo supiera, tiene buenas notas, no tenía ningún problema con nuestros amigos y novio… pues no tiene, ha tenido propuestas de algunos chicos y eso, pero nada oficial ¿me entiende no? — Lilian asintió, pidiéndole que prosiguiera con una señal —. Ella siempre hablaba de un chico… decía que era prohibido, del cual no debía estar enamorada.

— ¿Un chico prohibido? — inquirió poniendo atención en ese detalle, aunque ya sabía de quién hablaba, pero no estaba de más conocer la versión de la chica.

— Si… — asintió acercándose un poco a Lilian — pero nunca ha querido decirnos de quién se trata, pero Becky piensa que puede ser el novio de una de sus primas — susurró como si se tratase de algo muy malo.

— Ya veo, pero ella nunca comento algo más — instó a seguir.

— No, nada… — comentó desanimada.

— ¿Algo más qué quieras decirme? — Leidy cabeceó negando.

— Bien — cerró su libreta de apuntes —, creo que eso es todo — se incorporó sonriéndole —. La encontraremos, pero si recuerdas algo más… aquí esta mi tarjeta. Gracias por la información — abrió la puerta del cuarto, pensando en lo que aún tenía que hacer: ir a la casa de Becky Madison y finalmente informar a la familia Potter. Debía apurarse o el día acabaría y no quería retrasar más el viaje.

— Espere — la alcanzó la chica en las escaleras —, recordé algo, usted dijo que si no había tenido rencillas con alguien más, no se si tenga importancia pero… nunca se ha podido llevar muy bien con Scorpius Malfoy a pesar de que él es muy amigo de su hermano Albus, y en estas vacaciones él iba a pasara unos días con ellos, de hecho en esta semana iba a llegar, ella estaba muy molesta… no lo quería ahí, decía que solo debía estar la familia, para tratar de unir a sus padres… no se si sea importante.

Lilian puso atención en lo último, algo le decía que debía ir por esa línea… sus padres —. Gracias, toda la información que puedas tener es bien recibida.

I ** I * I**R&N**I * I **I

Remus caminó hacia la ventana donde se encontraba el chico castaño, con la mirada perdida en los hechos pasados, con aquel dolor desgarrándolo por dentro. Si, a él también le dolía ver como la mujer que amaba estaba sufriendo y todo se debía a él y sus estúpidas acciones.

— Últimamente ella ha estado triste y es algo que no puedo evitar — frustrado crispó sus manos.

Teddy cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos, poniendo toda su atención en su padre. No necesitaba conocerlo profundamente para darse cuenta de que estaba sufriendo, parecía que el mundo le hubiese caído sobre los hombros.

_«¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a mi padre sin revelar quién soy? ¿O debo decírselo? Me duele verlos así, sufriendo_.» Él también se debatía entre lo que debía hacer y quería hacer, eso le estaba partiendo la cabeza en dos técnicamente, se sentía impotente pero debía encontrar la forma de solucionar todo esto, pero ahora lo más importante era que se encontraba ahí, con su padre.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y avanzó hacia Remus, quería ofrecerle su apoyó, elevó su mano por instinto deseaba posarla en el hombro del hombre pero se detuvo, no sabía cómo lo tomaría, primero tenía que ganarse su confianza antes que nada.

Remus atisbó su mirada notando el gesto del chico y cómo este había dudado, había algo en Ted Rosier que lo inquietaba sobremanera, pero no había razón para pensar que él era alguien peligroso, después de todo Dumbledore confiaba en él, incluso trabajaría en su Castillo.

— Puedo preguntar ¿por qué? — se atrevió a hablar, aunque su seguridad flaqueó ligeramente afectando un poco su voz, debía poder entablar una conversación con su padre, pero a veces la emoción lo sobrepasaba. Todo eso de estar al lado de sus padres, mirándolos en lugar de solo imaginarlos, queriendo ayudar sin poder hacerlo, afectaba el control de sus emociones.

Lunático giró su rostro notando la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de Teddy, lo miró directamente a los ojos, no era necesario darle _veritaserum _para saber que su sentir era autentico, quizás debía darle una oportunidad, pero solo quizás.

— Hace poco perdimos a un gran amigo, las cosas se han puesto difíciles — explicó sin dar más detalles, hundió sus hombros dejando salir un suspiro doloroso.

_«Pude haberle dicho… que ella es mía, que se aleje… ¿por qué no lo estoy haciendo? ¿Qué me detiene?»._

Teddy comprendía la renuencia de su padre por contarle todo lo que estaba pasando, después de todo, él seguía siendo un desconocido y eran épocas de conflictos y traiciones_. _

_«Se que me esta ocultando algo, ayer algo pasó aquí… pero no es lo que él esta diciendo, algo pasó entre ellos, estoy seguro.»_

— ¿Y dónde está la jovencita que te acompaña? — preguntó tratando dejar un lado aquello que lo estaba consumiendo.

— Pues…debe estar con Nym y espero que se este comportando — mencionó con una mueca.

Remus rió un poco, pensando que si el joven se preocupaba por la pelirroja es que aún no conocía a Tonks, ella sí que era un torbellino.

Ted lo miró extrañado, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su padre recuperaba al menos un poco de su alegría. — Disculpe, pero ¿qué es lo gracioso?

— No debes preocuparte por tu amiga, me alegra que le este haciendo compañía a Nymphadora — comentó despegándose de la ventana —. ¿Te gustaría beber algo? — lo invitó, a pesar de que aún sentía cierto recelo por Teddy, no tenía suficientes motivos para correrlo, era mejor conocerlo… averiguar si lo que decía aquella carta de Dumbledore era verídico. Porque si descubría algo turbio que pudiera dañar a su amada Tonks, él mismo se encargaría de él —. Realmente no hay mucho de dónde elegir ¿whiskey o té?

Ted esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, a pesar de que en el ambiente se respiraba una melancolía y que sus padres no estuvieran bien entre si, él estaba disfrutando de al fin poder romper la tensión que existía entre ellos. Eso lo llenaba de regocijo… y se emocionaba cada vez que se daba cuenta que no era un sueño y que su padre estaba ahí junto a él, tan tangible.

— Optare por el té — comentó no porque no le gustara el vino, pero era muy temprano para una copa y él acababa de desayunar. Por otra parte sabía que su padre era afecto al té.

— Buena elección, cualquier joven de tu edad no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de beber una buena copa de whiskey — comentó invocando una tetera y un par de tazas, solo necesitó un toque de su varita para que del recipiente comenzara a salir un sutil vapor acompañado de un dulce aroma.

— Uhmm si lo sé, pero no cualquier joven tiene la responsabilidad de cuidar a una niña — comentó socarrón, aunque su voz denotaba cierto pesar, no era una tarea tan fácil.

Remus volvió a curvar sus labios, le ofreció la taza, caminando hacia la sala, donde lo invito a sentarse. — Cierto, solo que tu amiga ya no es una niña, yo diría que es una adolescente.

— Ni que lo diga — comentó dejándose caer en el sillón, recordando el día de ayer en el cual se había percatado de ello, primero al verla lucir ese vestido y después con ese grupo de chicos hormonales. De solo recordarlo volvió a incomodarse ¿o era molestia lo qué sentía?

— Parece que fuese una gran carga para ti… — se aventuró a decir al ver el gesto del chico.

— Oh no, no es eso — exclamó apresurado, incorporándose ligeramente logrando que unas gotas cayeran sobre su vestimenta — rayos… — tomó su servilleta tratando de limpiarse.

— _Fregotego_ — ayudó Remus, lanzando ese pequeño hechizo estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de accidentes, con Nym cerca siempre algo así pasaba.

—Gracias — frunció sus labios en una media sonrisa.

— No es nada — minimizó devolviéndole el gesto — pero ¿qué hace un joven como tu cuidando de una chica?

Teddy estaba a punto de beber de su taza, ya saboreaba incluso el líquido pero fue interrumpido por aquella pregunta que de inmediato lo puso en alerta, incluso al cruzar su mirada con la de su padre, lo supo: Remus lo estaba analizando a detalle y si no tenía cuidado podía meter la pata. Aclaró su garganta que repentinamente se había secado y prefirió dejar a un lado la taza para no sufrir otro accidente.

— Pues soy lo único que tiene, soy su tutor… el padre de Lily era mi padrino y al morir me pidió que me encargara de ella — mintió y que Merlín y Harry lo perdonaran por haber dicho eso, pero no podía confesarle la verdad, por más que lo deseara y aunque esas palabras pugnaran por salir desde su pecho, no podía hacerlo.

Además que eso sería un shock para su padre y en ese momento como estaban las cosas con su madre, no sabía cuan bien haría esa información o cuan mal causaría, después de todo ellos debían estar juntos tarde o temprano pero no quería que lo hicieran solo porque supieron que debían estarlo por él. Se supone que deberían enamorarse.

— Oh… ya veo — por un momento se sintió mal, aunque sus años de experiencia seguían advirtiéndole que en esa historia faltaban detalles, pero quizás solo era su imaginación o su mente que trataba de traicionarlo y dar rienda suelta a sus celos por el joven.

Si quizás era un reverendo idiota porque una parte de él le gritaba que no tenía nada que envidiarle, puesto que Nymphadora le había demostrado su interés por él, lo había escogido aún sabiendo que no era el mejor partido y que no tenía un futuro que ofrecerle. Pero él no podía, era peligroso, no debía tratar de mantenerla a su lado en esa tortura, si ella podía conseguir algo mejor debía ayudarla a hacerlo, a alejarse de él.

La realidad era que no podía por más que quería alejarla, no terminaba de hacerlo, porque todo él la deseaba, porque ella quería ser suya y él quería hacerla suya, si quizás era un maldito posesivo que la estaba torturando con su extraña forma de amarla, pero si ella se alejara, no podría soportarlo, le pertenecía…

Si, todo él era un ser lleno de contradicciones, de sentimientos que no alcazaba a comprender, por una parte podía ser el hombre noble que deseaba una mejor vida para ella, lejos de él y por otro lado era el hombre que no quería alejarla, que era posesivo, que la amaba con intensidad… que se moría de celos cuando alguien más se le acercaba, que despertaba sus instintos salvajes… que podía llegar a ser violento si ella era lastimada o se encontraba en peligro.

Y ahora se veía intimidado por ese jovencillo, porque era él, el que le estaba robando la atención de su amada, porque era él, el que la hacía sonreír. Y estaba causándole que se desatara en el un mar de celos que amenazaban por desquiciarlo. Si tan solo fuera más joven y no tuviera que cargar con la maldición de transformase cada luna llena, no dudaría en estar ya al lado de la metamorfaga.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — indagó preocupado su hijo, de repente su padre se había quedado callado, era como si se hubiese perdido en su mundo.

— Si, discúlpame… — se levantó del sillón, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza tratando de calmar por un momento ese huracán de confusiones.

Ted no sabía cómo reaccionar, su padre parecía estar atormentado por alguna razón. «_Debe ser por su condición de licántropo… es como me contaron, quizás él ya ama a mi mamá pero no se atreve a estar con ella por eso.»_

— ¿Sabes? Lily se parece mucho a la hija de un amigo, el señor Weasley, deben tener la misma edad. Es curioso pero hasta podrían ser hermanas — comentó tratando de regresar al tema de la vida del chico.

Ted respingó al escuchar eso, incluso su corazón se agitó. — ¿De verdad? — su voz sonó temblorosa incluso notó su temor tras esas palabras. Se cacheteó mentalmente debía ser más cuidadoso.

Remus que no estaba tan consciente en ese momento pasó por alto aquello. — Si, de seguro tendrás la oportunidad de conocerla, me he enterado que serás profesor en Hogwarts.

El castaño esta vez no se sorprendió al escuchar eso, sabía de antemano por la carta de Dumbledore que su padre había estado averiguando sobre él. Así que trató de serenarse. — Si, he aceptado ser profesor de Aritmancia.

— Felicidades, por lo que pudimos platicar aquel día en el coche me di cuenta que estas bien preparado.

—Gracias — pronunció feliz, inflando su pecho con orgullo, que su padre le dijera esas palabras lo hacían sentir en el ultimo cielo — pero no se crea, no se si estoy preparado para ser profesor… por eso viene aquí a buscar unos cuantos libros, necesito prepararme… aunque lo que realmente me asusta es tener que lidiar con tanto adolescente — confesó su temor, sintiéndose abochornado. Aunque esperaba que su padre pudiera darle algún consejo después de todo sabía que había sido profesor de Harry.

— Es comprensible, esa asignatura no es precisamente fácil así que tendrás que lidiar con la negación de ciertos jóvenes por aprenderla, pero trata de hacer el conocimiento simple y accesible, por lo demás solo se estricto pero no duro — aconsejó notando como Teddy dejaba caer sus hombros desanimado.

— No se si podré.

— Tranquilo, te prestare un par de libros que te ayudaran a explicar la numerología con facilidad — comentó divertido de la expresión de Ted, no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente, acaba de hacer un gesto tan parecido al de Nymphadora que por un momento creyó verla en él. Pero eso era una tontería. De verdad esto que sentía por ella lo llevaría a la locura.

— No sabe cómo se lo agradezco — comentó más animado —, al parecer usted sabe mucho sobre eso ¿Alguna experiencia como profesor? — sacó al tema como no queriendo la cosa. Quería saber todo de su padre y al parecer estaba fluyendo muy bien.

Remus avanzó por las estanterías buscando los textos. — Hace unos años también fui maestro en Hogwarts — dijo mientras aquellos recuerdos hacían eco en su mente.

— Vaya… ahora entiendo — comentó tratando de sonar sorprendido — ¿puedo saber qué asignatura daba?

— Defensa contra las artes oscuras — respondió con una lacónica sonrisa, a pesar de cómo habían acabado las cosas, ese año había sido bueno para él, recuerdos de trío dorado lo inundaban, causándole melancolía, las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

— ¿En serio?…

(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. **L&T**.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)

Lilian acababa de salir de la casa de los Miller, miró su reloj y cuando levantó su vista se encontró con la figura de Harry Potter, logrando causarle un sobresalto.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? — preguntó sorprendida, no esperaba verlo hasta más tarde, para comunicarle lo que había descubierto.

— Solo deseaba saber si averiguó algo — comentó afligido.

— En realidad no mucho, pero por favor mantenga la calma, se que es difícil pero por ahora es esencial, aún me falta visitar la casa de su amiga Becky Madison — pausó como si estuviera meditando algo que le estaba dando vueltas —, pero creo que usted tiene que hablarme sobre algo… su relación con su esposa — se sentía tremendamente incomoda con ese tema, pero tenía que preguntárselo, al parecer eso había marcado a Lily y tenía que descartar la posibilidad de que su deseo tuviera que ver con ellos. Notó el asombró en las expresiones del auror.

Harry se tardó un par de minutos en recuperarse, eso era demasiado embarazoso no estaba acostumbrado divulgar su vida conyugal y menos con desconocidos, pero esta sería la excepción. — Esta bien, será mejor ir a otro lugar.

Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño café muggle, era preferible así, la comunidad mágica no debía enterarse de que Lily Potter estaba desaparecida.

Harry tenía su vista clavada en su taza de café extra cargado, no sabía cómo iniciar esa conversación sin sentirse apesadumbrado.

Lily bebía un sorbo más de su café, estaba a punto de acabárselo y ni siquiera había escuchado palabra del hombre. Así que se armó de valor, tosiendo un poco tratando de atraer la atención de Harry. — Esto debe de ser incomodo para usted, yo no se lo preguntaría si no fuera necesario, créame que no es mi intención inmiscuirme en esos asuntos.

— No se preocupe, lo entiendo — pronunció por fin, tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar —, lo que sucede en mi matrimonio repercute en la mi vida de mis hijos, aunque no lo desee.

Lilian se mantuvo en silencio, no deseaba interrumpirlo, después de todo apenas había logrado que hablara.

— Mi esposa y yo… bueno nos hemos distanciado desde hace un tiempo, no porque lo quisiéramos, simplemente pasó, caímos en la monotonía de una rutina… quizás fue mi culpa, yo pasaba demasiadas horas en el Ministerio, tratando de limpiar el mundo mágico de criminales y seguidores de las teorías de Voldemort, tal vez nunca pude superar eso, quizás fueron las constantes pesadillas… las marcas de una vida así, el saber muertas a tantas personas inocentes. Yo me empeñe en tener una vida normal, pero supongo que hay tormentos que te persiguen toda la vida — se detuvo perdiéndose en aquellas terribles divagaciones.

— Señor…

— No estoy diciendo que deje de amar a mi esposa o que ella haya dejado de hacerlo, pero el amor es una diaria batalla, debe ser construyéndose, conquistándose… y nosotros nos creímos tan seguros de nuestro amor, que al pasar de los días un beso de saludo y de despedida se hizo tan común, como la clásica pregunta de ¿cómo te fue…? y la frase de que te vaya bien en el trabajo… no es que no habláramos, lo hacíamos, pero no de nosotros… había tantas cosas por las que preocuparse, nuestros hijos, los problemas del Ministerio…

Pausó sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta, la frustración se adueñaba de él por momentos junto con la amargura de todas aquellas cosas que pudo haber dicho y que murieron en su boca.

— No se qué nos pasó…

— Mire no quiero que piense que me estoy metiendo en su vida, yo no se mucho de esos problemas, pero lo que puedo decirle es que son resultado de dos personas, que deben encontrar la manera de solucionarlo y no seguir aparentando que nada sucede, hacer eso solo agrava más la situación y desgasta a las personas tanto física como emocionalmente y por supuesto que afecta su entorno, en este caso a sus hijos.

Harry dejó salir un profundo suspiro, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable y más porque sus problemas habían llevado a que su hija estuviera perdida en el tiempo. Se llevó las manos a la nuca desesperado.

— Tranquilícese, le recuerdo que yo no se mucho de eso, no me haga caso… mi vida sentimental no es el ejemplo a seguir, lo único que puedo decir es que la encontraremos, pero por ahora relajase, la gente nos mira y pensaran que estoy dándole la peor noticia de su vida… — bromeó tratando de relajar el ambiente, pero la verdad si habían atraído algunas miradas curiosas.

Harry trató de recomponer su expresión con una media sonrisa echándole un vistazo a las personas a su alrededor. — Yo creo que pensaran que usted está terminando conmigo.

Lilian lo miró con incredulidad, aunque le agradaba saber que tenía sentido del humor y que podía bromear. — Lo dudo, quizás piensen que es mi padre, digo por la edad… y que le estoy confesando que estoy embarazada o que reprobé el curso o que me casare con mi novio que en su opinión es un bueno para nada.

Harry comenzó a reír. — Vaya que tiene imaginación, pero no soy tan viejo como para ser su padre — objetó percatándose de que era la primera vez que reía en esos días, pero quizás no debería estar haciéndolo, no mientras su hija seguía lejos de él.

— Escuche no es malo que se relaje, traeremos de vuelta a su hija y para eso, debo visitar a Becky Madison — comentó dándole el ultimo trago —, vaya a su casa, con su familia… yo lo veré por la noche y le diré que es lo que haremos y a qué tiempo viajaremos.

*°*°*°*°*(**N&R**)*°*°*°*°*

En el cuarto de Nymphadora…

Lily revisaba las revistas, tendida en la mullida cama. El ambiente estaba inundado de música de _The Weird Sisters_ que Nym había dejado tocando a un alto volumen para que alcanzara a llegar hasta el baño, donde tarareaba la letra.

_«Mmm las secciones no han cambiado nada en estos años… hechizos para conquistar al mago que te gusta, pociones para el cutis —_ detuvo su lectura pensando en el metamorfago que dominaba sus pensamientos —._Espero que pueda hablar con su padre… ojala se empiecen a llevar mejor, no hay nada como verlo sonreír. Jamás le había visto una sonrisa como la que tiene ahora. A pesar de todo me alegro de estar compartiendo esto con él, porque quizás sea lo último que hagamos juntos, al volver a nuestro tiempo estoy segura que no querrá separarse de Vicky… incluso sus planes de boda se aceleraran… ¡No!... no podría soportarlo.»_

Sus ojos se humedecieron nublando su visión, mientras su corazón punzaba dolorosamente dentro de su pecho, no quería perderlo, no quería ver como su prima se casaba con él. Se llevó una mano a su boca, tratando de acallar su sollozo.

_«No… no quiero ¡Por Merlín qué me esta pasando! ¿Cómo puede ser que no me alegre la felicidad de mi prima? Yo debería resignarme… ellos han estado juntos tanto tiempo, yo se que ella lo quiere y que debe estar sufriendo por lo que pasó, pero ¿y qué hago yo con esto?»._

Nym quien iba saliendo del baño, enfundada en su bata de inmediato notó que Lily estaba al borde de las lágrimas, dejó de cantar y se acercó a ella. — Hey ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

Lily despertó de su letargo, sacudiendo su cabeza y enjuagando sus lágrimas. — Nada…

— ¿Y por nada te pones triste? — preguntó ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

— No, pero de repente recordé a mis padres — mintió, mordiendo su labio inferior.

— Oh, pero no te pongas triste… estoy segura que a ellos no les gustaría verte así — buscó entre sus cosas, encontrando su caja de chocolates para esos momentos de tristeza —, toma uno, son deliciosos — indicó llevándose uno a la boca.

La pelirroja trató de dibujar una sonrisa, tomó el chocolate e imitó a la metamorfaga, disfrutando del sabor.

— Delicioso ¿no? — le brindó una cálida sonrisa, y se dispuso a buscar una muda de ropa — ¿estas emocionada por entrar a Hogwarts?

— Si, al menos así tendré algo que hacer.

— Claro que si, conocerás a mucha gente… espero que te toque en Gryffindor, ahí encontraras a grandes chicos, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ronald...

El corazón de Lily se agitó al escuchar esos nombres, sus padres y sus tíos… no podía evitar sentirse emocionada, era verdad… estaría junto a ellos, no podía evitar que ese día llegara. Teddy le había advertido que no podía descubrirse ante ellos, pero no sabía si podría, después de todo los extrañaba tanto.

— Veo que te emociona, estoy segura que estarás bien con ellos, sabes no son buenos tiempos pero al menos en el Colegio estarás segura — indicó entrando al baño para cambiarse — ¿y… y qué hará Ted? ¿Dónde trabajara? — peguntó curiosa.

Lunita regresó de su viaje de emociones. — Estará en Hogwarts conmigo, será profesor de Aritmancia — pronunció orgullosa.

— Me alegró por él — gritó desde el baño, aunque por un momento no pudo evitar sentir melancolía, ya que no podría verlo tan seguido, pero quizás había una esperanza después de todo ella estaría en Hogsmeade, para dar más protección a la escuela junto con Proudfoot, Savage y Dawlish, prefería haber estado con Remus pero eso no había sido posible.

Lily sonrió tratando de que los pensamientos tristes no la invadieran de nuevo. Además quizás esta era una buena oportunidad para conocer más a la madre de Teddy, esa mañana no lucía nada bien, quizás podría averiguar qué pasaba, después de todo ella también estaba interesada en que Remus y Dora se entendieran pues de eso dependía la existencia de su amor platónico.

Tonks salió ya cambiada colocándose frente al tocador, notando su cabello en ese tono pardusco, intentó cambiarlo pero sus poderes parecían no querer responderle.

— ¿Qué pasa? — indagó Lily al notar que Nym hacía gestos y al final dejaba salir un suspiro frustrado.

— Es solo que no puedo cambiar a mi gusto — se llevó las manos a la cara —, últimamente mis poderes han fallado.

— Pero eso es extraño, tu eres metamorfaga como Teddy y él puede cambiar a placer… ¿por qué tu no? — inquirió intrigada, bajando de la cama y colocándose al lado de la auror.

— No lo sé — prefirió no contarle esa clase de cosas a la chica, no quería abrumarla al parecer ya tenía suficiente con su vida.

— Pero te hemos visto el cabello en distintos tonos — recordó Lily, mirando fijamente a Tonks.

— A veces si funciona, pero no te preocupes seguro después lograre hacerlo — respondió mirando su imagen en el espejo, parecía que en su cuerpo estaba reflejando lo que su alma sentía, esa infinita tristeza por la muerte de Sirius y por el desamor de Remus.

«´¯•.¸¸**R&N** .¸¸.•´¯»

Lilian Saleh se encontraba en la casa de los Madison, sentada en la sala esperó a que Becky se reuniera con ella, cuando la pequeña rubia llegó notó su expresión de confusión.

— Tranquila, puedes acercarte. Supongo que tus padres te explicaron por qué estoy aquí — la chica se acercó con pasó dudoso tomando asiento, sin perder de vista a la mujer.

— ¿Es verdad?

— Si, necesito que me contestes unas preguntas, por favor se lo más sincera posible… solo así podremos ayudar a Lily.

La rubia cabeceó en señal de aceptación, aunque se podía notar que estaba tensa.

— ¿Sabes si ella tenía algún problema?

Becky trató de concentrarse, pero estaba demasiado afectada. — No lo se, yo… — unas lágrimas amenazaban por desbordarse de sus pequeños ojos.

— Trata de calmarte, respira — esperó unos momentos antes de insistir — ¿recuerdas algo?

— No, solo que estaba preocupada por sus padres — comentó afligida.

— ¿Algo más? ¿Sabes si tenía algún novio? ¿Alguna relación? ¿Si estaba molesta con alguna amiga? — soltó preguntas esperando obtener algo.

— No tenía novio, tampoco salía con alguien… y no ella no tenía problemas con nadie, ella es muy amable y sociable — comunicó con una media sonrisa al recordar a su pelirroja amiga.

— Entiendo ¿sabes si le gustaba alguien?

— Eh… si había un chico — dudosa aceptó, no le gustaba estar contando las cosas de su amiga.

— ¿Sabes su nombre?

— No estoy segura — se mordió el labio inferior —, pero yo suponía que era el novio de alguna de sus primas, pero no se de cual — se apresuró a agregar.

— Ya veo, ¿qué me puedes decir de su relación con Scorpius Malfoy?

— Ah pues es muy amigo de Albus, James también se lleva bien con él, aunque en un principió no lo toleraba… pero creo que con el tiempo su relación mejoro, pero parece que con Lily no termina de llevarse bien, no sé… él es muy guapo, muchas chicas quieren salir con él, pero no sé, yo siempre he notado que él la mira de una forma extraña.

—¿Extraña? ¿En qué sentido?

— No sé, diferente que a las demás…

— ¿Tratas de decirme qué puede estar interesado en ella? — enarcó sus cejas sorprendida, ese detalle era nuevo.

— Puede ser… — alzó sus hombros — algunas chicas piensan que es así, no quise decírselo a Lily porque a su prima Rose le gusta Scorpius.

Esta si que era una conversación reveladora. — Vaya… dejando de lado eso, ¿sabes si tuvo algún problema con el chico que le gustaba?

— No, no lo sé, pero siempre le ha afectado mucho el saber que no le puede confesar sus sentimientos por su prima y su familia, no quería causar más problemas en su casa — espetó con tristeza.

— Comprendo, si recuerdas alguna cosa que nos sea útil para encontrarla puedes buscarme en esta dirección, o mandar una lechuza. Gracias ¿cuento con tu discreción sobre lo que ocurre con Lily?

La rubia asintió con un simple cabeceo. — Espero que la encuentren.

— Así será — se despidió de la familia, ahora sabía lo que iba a hacer, era hora de informárselo a los Potter.

I ** I * I**R&N**I * I **I

Remus y su hijo se encontraban hablando amenamente sobre Hogwarts y las clases, aunque Teddy había tenido el cuidado de no delatarse e insinuarle que él había estudiado ahí. Por otra parte los consejos que le había dado su padre lo ayudaban a sentirse más seguro sobre lo que iba a hacer frente a tantos púberos.

— Gracias, no sabe la ayuda que me ha dado — exclamó sonriente, tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, quería sentir un abrazo de su padre.

—No ha sido nada — minimizó bebiendo de su taza. Al verlo sonreír de esa manera una extraña despertó dentro de él.

_«¡Por Merlín! ¿Ahora qué diablos me pasa con ese chico? ¿Por qué me hace sentir así?»._

Lo miró tratando de descifrar lo que sentía, pero en ese momento, el sonido de la campana invadió la mansión. — Ahora vuelvo — se levantó y avanzó hacia la puerta.

Teddy observó a su padre salir, se incorporó observando su reloj habían pasado ya un buen rato ahí.

— Pasa…

El pelirrojo entró al lugar deteniéndose al ver a un joven en la ventana, frunció su ceño al no reconocerlo.

— Arthur te presentó a Ted Rosier — señaló logrando que el castaño se girara, sobresaltándose al ver al mismísimo abuelo de Victorie, trató de recomponer su reacción acercándose aún sobrecogido por la emoción.

El hombre se impresionó al ver al joven, no tanto por lo que había hablado con Remus sobre él, sino por el parecido que tenía con el licántropo, tenían el mismo color de ojos y ni hablar de ciertos rasgos.

— Es un placer — ofreció su mano.

— El gusto es mío chico — respondió apretando su mano.

— Ted tengo que atender a Arthur.

— Solo serán unos minutos — intervino el pelirrojo.

— Si, adelante… yo estaré aquí, espero que Lily baje pronto, ya hemos dado muchas molestias — habló apenado.

— No te preocupes — con eso los dos hombres abandonaron el lugar, dirigiéndose al Despacho.

— Ese es el chico que investigamos ¿no?

— Si, así es — acotó sentándose en un sillón del Despacho, indicándole al pelirrojo que hiciera lo propio.

— No parece alguien peligroso, pero en estos tiempos debemos desconfiar — profirió fúnebre.

— No, creo que no lo es, he estado platicando con él, aunque aún pienso que ocultan algo — informó sintiendo una punzada en su pecho.

— Puede ser, es mejor que los mantengas cerca para pode vigilarlos… aunque si Albus confía en ellos, no hay mucho que hacer, él sabe bien a quién le ofrece su ayuda — acotó conocedor —, pero debo decir que ese chico se parece a ti ¿acaso no lo habías notado? — aseveró notando como su amigo se sorprendía.

Lupin levantó sus cejas escépticamente, no esperaba ese comentario. — ¿Q—qué? — eso si que era una locura, ¿ese chico parecerse a él?

— Olvídalo, quizás solo estoy muy estresado por todo lo que esta sucediendo, el cambio de Ministro… lo ataques de los mortifagos — repuso pasando una mano por su frente —, es sobre eso que vengo a hablarte al parecer alguien más ha desaparecido…

De regreso en la Biblioteca…

Teddy sabía que la visita de Arthur Weasley significaba que algo había pasado, seguramente tenía que ver con Voldemort, realmente estaba orgulloso de sus padres por pertenecer a la Orden del Fenix, aunque no podía evitar sentir aquel dolor que lo había acompañado cada día de su vida al saber que habían perdido la vida en esa batalla contra el mal, a veces no sabía si prefería que no hubiesen estado ese día en ese lugar, quizás así él no habría crecido sin padres.

Pero no podía pensar en eso, debía solo disfrutar los momentos que la vida en una extraña jugarreta le había concedido, no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría y si debía cambiar el pasado, pero si lo hacía muchas cambiarían y eso podría ser peligroso en su presente y tampoco deseaba influenciarlo, le gustaba su vida como estaba en ese tiempo.

Trató de alejarse de esas peligrosas cavilaciones, tomó un hondo respiró y miró a su alrededor, se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá, se pasó una mano por sus ojos tratando de sacudir los rastros de aquellos pensamientos.

—¿Qué debo hacer? — se dio un pequeño golpecillo en su cabeza con el libro que sostenía su otra mano.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

Teddy alzó la vista encontrándose con la figura de su padre, de inmediato se sentó bien. — No, no…

El licántropo le dirigió una mirada de escepticismo pero no hundo más en el tema, en cambio se sentó a su lado.

Remus jr se aclaró la garganta. — Eh… ¿ya se fue el señor Weasley?

— Si, tenía que volver a su trabajo en el Ministerio — explicó con simpleza, aunque estaba un poco estresado no sabía cómo tocar el tema con el chico.

El metafomago sintió que algo había pasado, su padre había vuelto demasiado serio. — ¿Pasó algo? — ahora fue su turno de preguntar — ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

— No… bueno en realidad si, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero son tiempos difíciles… debes tener cuidado, procura no andar de noche por las calles — aconsejó estoico, no quería asustarlo pero dos jóvenes como lo eran él y su amiga no debían andar así como si no ocurriera nada.

— No estoy al tanto de todo lo que sucede, pero tendré cuidado — aseguró sabiendo que su padre no estaba bromeando.

— Siempre ten a la vista tu varita por si la necesitas y no pierdas de vista a Lily, mucho menos cuando estés en el Callejón Diagon… supongo que aún no has comprado las cosas que necesitara en Hogwarts.

— No, no lo he hecho — ¿cómo se había olvidado de eso?

— Te aconsejo que en cuanto salgas de aquí, vayas…

— Si, eso haré — afirmó con seriedad.

— Bien.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo qué esta pasando en este lugar? — indagó esperando que su padre le pudiera dar algunos detalles, después de todo se suponía que el era un forastero y no debía estar al tanto de lo que estaba pasando o al menos solo de cierta parte rumores y lo poco que salía en el periódico.

Remus se tomó un momento meditando sobre lo qué le diría, así comenzó una pequeña reseña de los hechos omitiendo por su puesto la Orden y cosas que él chico de no debía conocer.

Ted escuchó atentamente, su rostro mostraba la mortificación que sentía.

— Ahora comprendes mi actitud aquel día que ustedes llegaron…

— Si, entiendo — cabeceó concentrado remembrando ese día.

— ¿De qué hablan? — preguntó Nym desde la puerta.

Ambos hombres dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta encontrándose con las chicas, aunque Ted no podía evitar notar aquel dejo de tristeza en la mirada de su madre, logrando angústialo más, desvió su mirada hacia su padre en busca de una reacción.

«_¿Qué no piensa hacer nada? Se supone que ella le importa… ¿o no? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo hago para saber los sentimientos de mis padres?»._

— Solo platicábamos de algunos libros — exclamó Remus, evitando mirar a la metamorfaga, se sentía demasiado responsable por su estado, después de todo la había rechazada una vez más, él también estaba sufriendo, pero quería lo mejor para ella.

— Ted me dijo Lily que estarás en Hogwarts como profesor — comentó Tonks con una menuda sonrisa, era lo que su estado de melancolía le permitía y a pesar de que le alegraba no lograba externarlo del todo, no si estaba en la misma habitación su eterno tormento y si su alma estaba llorando el dolor que él le estaba infringiendo.

Su hijo se levantó curvando sus labios ligeramente incomodó por el ambiente que se estaba desarrollando, estar entre sus padres de esa forma no era su idea de una familia feliz. — Si, así es… daré Aritmancia.

— Oh no es de mis materias favoritas pero te deseo que te vaya bien — confesó con una mueca.

— Gracias.

— Hola, señor Lupin — saludó Lily con alegría.

— Hola Lily — respondió el licántropo, podía sentir la mirada de Dora sobre él y aunque deseara verla era mejor no hacerlo, corría el riesgo de sucumbir ante sus sentimientos.

— Siento lo de hace rato, no me sentía muy bien — comentó apenada.

— No te preocupes.

— Solo quiero que sepas que no siempre tengo ese aspecto — trató de bromear —, bueno tampoco este cabello…

— Nym tiene problemas con su metamorfismo — explicó Lily, logrando atraer la atención de Teddy quien frunció su ceño sin comprender.

— ¿Problemas? — inquirió turbado.

— No es nada, estoy solucionándolo — respondió minimizando.

— No me habías dicho eso — interpeló Remus, enfrentándola, claramente preocupado, cuando sus miradas se encontraron pudo leer en sus pupilas el dolor que sentía, logrando que un nudo se formara en su garganta.

Teddy observó la situación, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar y confundido. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba viendo.

— Lily es hora de irnos… — indicó Ted tomándola de brazo.

— Pero…

— Gracias por todo — pronunció mirando a sus padres, llenó de sentimientos encontrados.

— ¿Tan rápido te vas? No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar — acotó Tonks, tratando de encontrar una vía de escape a sus dilemas con Remus.

— Si, debo arreglar algunas cosas.

— Oh supongo que los veré después… — musitó decepcionada.

— Si, así será… aún tenemos que hablar del concierto — dijo sonriéndole, se acercó a Remus ofreciéndole su mano — gracias.

— Puedes volver cuando quieras — respondió estrechando su mano.

Teddy caminó con Lily aún sujeta colocándose frente a su madre. — Nos vemos después.

— Los acompañó — caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta.

— Adiós Nym — se despidió la pelirroja aún sin entender por qué se retiraban.

— Adiós — desvió su mirada hacia el castaño.

— Ojala puedas volver a cambiar, me gustaba tu cabello rosa… así como tu sonrisa — murmuró logrando que las mejillas de su madre antes pálidas tomaran un color encendido.

(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. **L&T**.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)

En otros tiempos, más específicamente el presente…

— ¿Qué nadie piensa abrir? — James se levantó malhumorado del sillón donde se encontraba tomando una siesta, su casa era un caos desde que Lily había desaparecido, sus tíos iban y venían. Esa tarde había visto por lo menos a Louis, Dominique, Fred y Hugo. Ellos habían sido sin duda una gran compañía pero no era lo mismo sin su hermana, extrañaba molestarla, entre otras cosas. Esperaba que Teddy se estuviese portando bien con ella.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con la menuda figura de la Jefa del Departamento de Control y Manejo del Tiempo, abrió sus ojos, sonriéndole ampliamente si aún estaba dormido al verla todo el resto de sueño se había ido. — Hola…

Lilian lo observó notando su ropa arrugada y su cabello desordenado, pasando por alto sus gestos de coquetería. — ¿Puedo pasar?

— Oh si claro, adelante — la dejó pasar, siguiéndola hacia la sala, observando el movimiento de su cabello y el balanceó de su cuerpo con cada paso que daba. Inesperadamente ella se giró topándose con la mirada que le estaba propinando.

— Necesitó hablar con tus padres, podrías llamarlos.

— Si, claro… espera aquí, puedes sentarte si quieres — comentó antes de dejarla sola en la sala.

En pocos minutos estuvo de regresó junto con sus padres y demás familiares, la pelirroja se incorporó pasando su mirada por todos los integrantes que la miraban con interrogación, se acomodaron en los sillones en espera de que les diera noticias.

— ¿Pudo averiguar algo? — preguntó Ginny temerosa.

— Si, pero lo importante es que ya se lo que haremos.

—¿Qué fue lo que averiguó? — inquirió Hermione, quien se encontraba al lado de Ginevra estrechando su mano.

Saleh tomó un respiro, no le gustaba dar esa clase de información pero suponía que para nadie en ese lugar era nuevo lo que diría. — Lily es una chica sensible, una buena hija, una buena alumna, no tenía problemas en el Colegio… así que solo podían ser dos cosas lo que la estaba afectando y una de esas es la situación de sus padres…

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas, atormentados por esas palabras, sus problemas traspasaron los muros de su habitación y habían afectado a su hija. Eso era algo que no debió ocurrir y ambos lo sabían.

El resto de los familiares se quedaron callados, en un silencio bastante incomodó, lo que sucedía con la pareja no era un secreto pero tampoco era algo que se hablara abiertamente.

— ¿Y qué es lo segundo que afectaba a Lily? — preguntó James rompiendo el mutismo.

— Amor no correspondido — soltó dejando a los presentes perplejos.

— ¿Qué? — soltó Harry, se incorporó fulminando con la mirada a la chica — ¿qué esta tratando de decir? Mi hija ni siquiera tenía novio, aún es muy pequeña para eso…

— Harry, por favor — pidió Ginny, ella mas que nadie, sabía lo que significaba el que te gustara alguien y él ni siquiera lo notara, y una cosa era que su hija no tuviera novio y otra que no le gustara alguien, era normal.

— ¿Y cómo averiguó eso? — cuestionó Ron, quien también estaba exaltado.

— Pues solo estuve platicando con sus amigos, su diario… — evidenció sintiéndose un poco intimidada ante las miradas de molestia. Era claro que eran padres celosos de sus hijas, pero su trabajo de ella era encontrar a la chica a como diera lugar.

— ¿Y qué cree que es lo que pidió? — indagó Albus, ya que al parecer su padre seguía encolerizado porque su pequeña estaba enamorada de alguien y para colmo perdida.

— No lo sé con exactitud, pero vamos a averiguarlo, haremos un viaje al momento en el que todo esto comenzó, cuando Lily desapareció — anunció atrayendo nuevamente la atención de la familia.

Ginny jadeó. — ¿Cree qué pueda regresarla en ese momento, evitar que ella desaparezca?

— No, no podemos hacer eso, el poder del espejo nos absorbería, es magia antigua que no estamos capacitados para detener. Si nosotros pudiéramos cambiar todo lo que no nos gusta o traer de regreso a personas que se han muerto, el mundo mágico sería un caos — informó con pesadumbre.

— Esta diciendo que solo viajara para saber lo que Lily pidió — comentó Hermione, ella más que nadie sabía lo que podía causar un giratiempo, pero en su caso nada había salido mal.

— Si, solo eso… después en base a lo que averigüemos, viajaremos ya sea al futuro o al pasado o a dónde este — completó observando las miradas de inseguridad de los familiares, si su trabajo no era nada fácil, aunque ella nunca había fallado en su misiones.

— ¿De verdad funcionara su plan? Suena tan improbable… — resopló Ginny al borde de las lágrimas.

— Señora, solo le pido un voto de confianza, su hija estará de vuelta pronto.

— Quizás deberíamos buscar una segunda opinión — pronunció Harry aún disgustado con la mujer por los comentarios sobre su hija.

Lilian lo miró contrariada, era verdad que él en un inició había desconfiado de su capacidad por su edad, pero al final había decidido cooperar con ella y ahora le decía eso.

— No les voy a impedir esa opción, solo que me deslindo de lo que pueda suceder… yo seguiré haciendo la búsqueda como esta establecido en los procesos del Ministerio — resolvió endureciendo su gesto —, con el señor Potter o sin él.

— Creo que nos estamos precipitando — indicó Hermione, tratando de calmar los ánimos, era claro que no iban a llegar a nada si seguían así.

Ron se incorporó enojado. — No Hemione, no nos estamos precipitando, esta mujer… esta diciendo que nuestra sobrina esta enamorada de no sé quién y espero que no sea esa vil serpiente de Scorpius Malfoy…— diferentes expresiones se escucharon en la habitación —. Te dije Harry que no dejaras entrar a tu casa a esa serpiente…

— Scor no tiene nada que ver en esto — defendió firme Albus, conocía bien a su amigo y sabía de sus sentimientos, él no hubiese rechazado a su hermana.

— Ron por favor — su esposa lo tomó del brazo, apretándolo — no puedes asegurar eso y no creo que ayude de todas formas.

— Albus envíale una lechuza a Scorpius, dile que quiero hablar con él — ordenó Harry endureciendo sus facciones.

— ¿Qué? ¡El no tiene nada que ver con esto! Tu bien sabes como es la relación de mi hermana con él — replicó Albus alzando su voz, mirando severamente a su padre.

— ¡Esto es una estupidez! en otro momento me hubiese muerto de risa al escuchar eso, pero me hubiese ganado otro sermón y no estoy para eso y tampoco deseo morir joven, al parecer nadie esta para bromas así que iré al grano, si mi padre no va con ella, iré yo — anunció James con una seriedad que dejó enmudecidos a sus familiares, nunca lo habían visto con aquel gesto adusto en su rostro donde siempre reinaba una sonrisa.

— ¡No! ¡De ninguna forma otro de mis hijos viajara por el tiempo! — exclamó afligida Ginny, aunque James sabía que su madre no estaba bromeando, pero él tampoco desvió su mirada hacia su padre, pero hubiese deseado mejor no hacerlo.

— No iras y eso no esta a discusión — profirió tozudo.

— James, esto no es un juego… piensa en tu familia — pidió Hermione en su voz se notaba la preocupación que sentía y su mirada delataba la silenciosa suplica.

— Lo siento tía, papá, mamá voy a ir con Lilian — reafirmó contundente, enfrentando las miradas serias y las caras duras — no soy más un crío que puedan controlar, se cuidarme solo.

— Ese es el problema James, que no sabes — soltó Harry, avanzando hacia su hijo.

— Se que me has salvado en algunas ocasiones, que no siempre he hecho lo que esperabas, que la mayoría del tiempo no me tomó las cosas en serio pero confía en mi, también te he aprendido una que otra cosa — espetó observando como el rostro de su padre se suavizaba aunque aún podía ver que no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión.

— Siento interrumpir su conversación, pero yo en ningún momento dije que te llevaría conmigo, y este viaje no se puede retrasar, he tomado la decisión de hacerlo hoy mismo, así que los dejare hablar, estaré en su sótano y en 30 minutos, el plan comienza con o sin uno de ustedes — pronunció pasando su mirada entre Ginny y Harry.

::::::::::::::::: (_**R&N**_) ::::::::::::::::::

Teddy caminaba ligeramente encorvado pensando en la escena que acaban de presenciar, no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación de sus padres y no era nada agradable verlos así, extraños, peleados… eso realmente lo estaba afectando, sin dejar de lado que su mamá tenía problemas con su transformación.

Pateó una piedra, sacando un poco de su frustración. Se detuvo y miró el cielo, el sol se había ocultado tras unas nubes grises, pronto llovería debían llegar al Caldero Chorreante o al menos encontrar un lugar donde resguardarse. _«Y lo peor es que aun tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas que Lily utilizara en Hogwarts… un momento ¿y Lily?»._

Tenía un buen rato que no la había escuchado hablar y eso no era una buena señal, alarmado comenzó a virar en todos los sentidos buscándola, le llevó solo unos segundos darse cuenta que ella caminaba detrás de él y en ese momento lo miraba confundida con su ceja alzada, con algunos mechones rebeldes cayendo por su rostro.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó titubeante, no había querido molestarlo porque realmente el parecía necesitar estar solo un par de minutos y como eso no era posible, solo se había limitado a permanecer en silencio. Sabía que no estaba pasando por un buen momento y en parte entendía lo que sentía al ver a sus padres en ese estado.

— Nada, pensé que te había perdido de nuevo — resopló sintiendo como el alivió lo invadía al verla.

Lily le sonrió tímidamente, le agradaba saber que le importaba, él desencadenaba aquella sensación que explotaba en su pecho, regándose por todo su cuerpo, acelerando su pobre corazón. _«¿Por qué tiene que se así de lindo? No me hace fácil las cosas… pero Lily no puedes olvidarte de tu prima.»_

— Bueno no quise interrumpirte parecías estar muy concentrando en tus pensamientos.

— Mmmm — murmuró sin saber que decirle. En ese momento la lluvia comenzó a desatarse — es mejor que busquemos un lugar donde resguárdanos. Anda ven — la tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr a una cafetería muggle que se encontraba en la esquina. Entraron rápidamente, la campana anunció su llegada, pocas personas les dirigieron la mirada.

— Estoy hecha un desastre — comentó sintiendo parte de su ropa húmeda y su cabellos todo enredado por el viento y sobra decir que estaba escurriendo en agua, además de que ahora lo tenía todo pegado al rostro, seguro parecía una rata mojada. «_¿Por qué me pasaba esto cuando estoy con Teddy? Morgana ¿acaso me estas castigando?»._

Trató de sacudirse el agua, desvió su mirada hacia el metamorfago quedándose embobada. «_¿Por qué él tiene que verse tan bien aún chorreando de agua? ¡Que Merlín me ayude a no cometer una locura! ¿Sería tan malo lanzarme a sus brazos?»._

— Lily será mejor que vayas a secarte al baño, yo haré lo mismo. Te veo en unos minutos en la mesa de la esquina y por favor ten cuidado — dio unos cuantos pasos hacia los baños cuando notó que la pelirroja seguía para en el mismo lugar, parecía que la hubiesen petrificado, además lo estaba mirando tan fijamente que comenzaba a incomodarlo, aunque nunca se había percatado aquel brillo tan peculiar en los ojos de la chica —. Lily… ¿pasa algo? — tocó su hombro trayéndola de regreso al mundo real.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó aún perdida.

— Ve al baño a secarte, nos vemos en la mesa de la esquina cuando termines — repitió observándola detenidamente.

— Oh si claro — sus mejillas resplandecían de lo roja que estaban, él la había descubierto mirándolo fijamente, caminó lo más rápido que pudo y se encerró en los sanitarios —, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mi?

Ted no tenía la menor idea de lo que le sucedía, la observó desaparecer de aquella forma tan rara y toda roja además —. Hay veces que no la entiendo, en serio… solo espero que no se enferme.

Poco tiempo después Teddy se encontraba sentado esperando por la pequeña pelirroja, observó por la ventana que la lluvia no cedería en un buen rato, así que lo mejor sería quedarse ahí y tomar algo caliente. Regresó su mirada al pasillo donde se encontraban los baños, comenzaba a desesperarse.

— Hola… ¿puedo servirte algo? — preguntó una joven, que le sonreía animadamente.

— Ah si un café estaría bien, gracias.

— Claro, ahora te lo traigo — estaba por irse cuando se giró sobre sus tacones y miró nuevamente al chico —. Oye… ¿nos hemos visto antes?

La pregunta de la chica lo tomó desprevenido. — No, eso no es posible — ella lo miró claramente ofendida — digo… nunca antes había venido aquí y si te hubiese conocido antes, créeme que te recordaría — recompuso su frase como mejor pudo, la expresión de la chica cambió nuevamente le sonreía pero ahora había un toque coqueto en ella.

— Soy Sue Lockwood — se presentó ofreciéndole su mano.

— Ted Rosier — respondió estrechando su mano.

— Un placer — musitó mirándolo apreciativamente —, debo ir a atender otras mesas y traer tu café, espero poder charlar contigo, tengo la impresión de que eres buena compañía.

— Bueno… — estaba claro que esa chica estaba coqueteándole, él no era un mojigato para no saberlo pero no era un buen momento para entablar relaciones, además aún recordaba que él no era precisamente soltero y su novia debía estar sufriendo. Así que se comportaría sin ser descortés — ¿sabes eso con tan solo ver a las personas?

— Eh… no, pero tu tienes algo que no se describir, no creas que acecho todo chico que entra al café, no quiero que pienses eso.

— No lo estaba haciendo, pero ten cuidado, a veces es peligroso hablar con extraños — aconsejó con una medía sonrisa.

— Lo sé, pero tu no pareces peligroso y créeme soy una chica que se sabe defender, no querrás descubrir cómo — le siguió el juego, mordiendo sus labios coqueta.

— No, claro que no — dijo negando con su cabeza.

— Escucha jamás había tenido una conversación así de extraña pero me gusta — le guiñó un ojo y con eso se fue dejándolo nuevamente solo.

Él respiró nuevamente tranquilo, a veces no era nada fácil ser fiel y la verdad es que la chica no le caía mal, parecía una buena persona y sin duda linda, pero nadie era tan hermosa como su Victorie, ella siempre lograba quitarle el aliento cada vez que aparecía, su cabellos dorados rodeando su rostro y aquellos ojos que… regresó de su recreación al escuchar la campana de la entrada, miró de soslayó a un sujeto envestido en ropajes negros.

— Aquí tienes, espero que te guste — comentó la mesera interponiéndose en su visión.

— Gracias…

— Oye ¿esperas a alguien? — por fin preguntó, mirándolo expectante — porque si no, salgo en diez minutos y quizás… tu y yo.

Lily quien por fin había logrado secase, no es que no supiera realizar el hechizo pero primero se había enfrentado al sanitario lleno de gente, por lo cual tuvo que esperar a estar sola para realizarlo y por último detestaba como le quedaba el cabello, así no iba a salir para ver a su amor imposible.

Le tomó más que unos cuantos minutos arreglar aquel desastre, al fin conforme con su imagen decidió ir en busca del metamorfago, pero lo que vio y escuchó logró que su sangre hirviera y su enojó creciera_. «¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? Es una... y ¿qué hace Teddy sonriéndole a esa buscona?»._ Crispó sus manos y echando humo literalmente interrumpió aquella conversación.

— Lo siento, él me estaba esperando a mí — expresó con aquel tonó posesivo que delataba a kilómetros sus celos, con pasos furiosos pasó frente a la mesera y tomó asiento al lado de Ted.

La mesera le tomó un minuto recomponerse de la actitud de la pequeña. — Oh no lo sabía.

— Pues ahora lo sabes, puedes traerme un chocolate… por favor — añadió fulminándola con su mirada, aunque hubiese querido decir, "aléjate de él, zorra".

— Si, tú… hermanita si que es algo… pesada — le susurró al chico.

— Ella no es mi hermana — comentó en respuesta, sin desapegar la vista de Lily, quien tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su rostro denotaba su molestia, su nariz estaba ligeramente arrugada como si algún olor la estuviese molestando.

— Oh… bueno y entonces… ¿tu amiga?

— Me puedes traer mi chocolate, por favor — gruñó la pelirroja.

— Es una larga historia, puedes traérselo por favor — pidió apenado, aunque una sonrisa brotaba de sus labios, era gracioso ver a la pequeña Potter enfurruñada.

— Si, ¿no estas saliendo con ella o si? Porque eso si que sería... — ni siquiera encontraba palabra para describirlo pero su rostro lo decía todo.

— Oh no — sonrió nervioso, pasando su mano por su nuca — solo cuido de ella, su padre es mi padrino.

— Ah — suspiró aliviada — por un momento pensé que eras alguna especie de enfermo, iré por el chocolate antes de que la niña haga un berrinche.

— Estoy escuchando por si no te has dado cuenta — interpeló llena de celos y roja del rostro por el coraje que esa le estaba haciendo pasar.

— Lo siento.

— Y por cierto él es gay — apuntó sonriéndole.

La mesera miró a Teddy de una forma extraña, para después irse sin darle tiempo al metamorfago para aclarar aquel mal entendido.

— Espera Sue… — era claro que la chica no le respondería, se giró para ver a la pelirroja, aún parecía molesta pero ahora en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa triunfante.

— Lily ¿quieres decirme por qué diablos te comportas así? — interrogó molesto.

La pequeña miró al chico y no parecía nada feliz, al contrario estaba demasiado serio. — Bueno porque… porque…

_«¿Ahora qué le digo? Merlín… creo que acabo de meterme en serios problemas o como diría mi abuelo que dicen los muggles en camisa de once varas o aquel de metí la pata ¿o como era?... Lily concéntrate eso no importa ahora… ¿qué digo? ¿Qué digo?»._

Ted tamborileó sus dedos impaciente. — Estoy esperando una explicación Lily.

— Eh… mira ahí viene mi chocolate.

— Aquí tienen — entregó el mesero —, ¿necesitan algo más?

— No, gracias… — Ted solo quería que el chico se fuera para terminar su platica con la pequeña — ¿y bien?

Lily tomó su taza bebiendo un sorbo, tomándose su tiempo.

— Basta, quiero una explicación ahora — exigió quitándole la taza y colocándola de golpe sobre la mesa, logrando que algunas gotas salpicaran la madera. Regresó su mirada a ella, notando su desconcierto y el bigote café que ahora adornaba su labio superior. Tomó una servilleta ofreciéndosela.

Ella la tomó dudosa, él jamás le había hablado así. — N-no tienes que tratarme así, yo solo… solo pensé que deberías pensar más en Victorie, no creo que le gustara mucho esa chica — se hundió en su asiento, sin querer mirarlo.

— Lily créeme que no iba a hacer nada con esa chica y claro que recuerdo a tu prima, no sabes que tan presente la tengo y cuánta falta me hace, se que debe estar asustada y preocupada por nosotros y hace falta más que una linda chica para hacer que me olvide de mi novia — explicó con una seriedad que Lily no podía soportar, en ese momento otra parte de ella se había rotó en su interior y dolía demasiado.

_«¡Que tonta soy, él ama a mi prima! Tonta… tu jamás tendrás oportunidad, olvídate de él… al menos esa chica tenía una oportunidad pero y yo… solo soy una niña tonta para él que tiene cuidar, estoy segura que solo me ve como eso.»_Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.

— Lo siento Lily, no quise hablarte así… solo no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso y menos a decir que soy gay cuando no lo soy — pidió notando sus ojos cristalinos, la tomó de los hombros acercándola a él, en un tierno abrazo —. Vamos, no llores — odiaba no poder ser sutil y delicado, era claro que ella era muy sensible.

La pelirroja se hundió en su pecho dejando salir aquellas gotas cristalinas, dolía y mucho, él saber que él la estaba consolando por una razón equivocada, ella sufría por su amor no correspondido.

— Ya, olvidemos esto. Ahora límpiate esas lagrimas y acaba tu chocolate, no me agradan las chicas lloronas — murmuró pasando su mano por la húmeda mejilla, sin saber que esos gestos eran una mezcla de dulzura y amargura para la pelirroja.

**·············· (R&N) ··············**

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? — enfrentó Remus, siguiéndola por los pasillos de la antigua residencia.

— Es mi problema, además tú dejaste muy claro tus sentimientos — soltó dolida.

— Nymphadora entiende que…

La metamofaga se giró con lágrimas en los ojos —. No, no quiero entender… — pausó en espera de alguna reacción del hombre, pero él seguía tan estoico guardándose para si lo que sentía. Entrecerró sus ojos con coraje, se acercó a él tomándolo de las solapas de su desgastado saco — ¿por qué haces esto? Yo se que una parte de ti siente algo por mi… por qué te empeñas en seguir resistiéndote a esto que esta pasando entre nosotros, yo… yo te necesito.

Remus crispó sus puños tragándose las ganas que tenía de acallarla con un beso, tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla al primer cuarto que encontraran para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, pero la realidad era que él no quería arrastrarla a su vida tortuosa, jamás se perdonaría si ella saliera lastimada en una de sus transformaciones.

— Es lo mejor, tarde o temprano lo entenderás — la sostuvo de los hombros alejándola de él, logrando que ella soltara su ropa.

— ¡Qué! No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto — lagrimas furiosas surcaban los contornos de sus mejillas.

— Nymphadora…

— No, no me llames así — trató de calmarse y controlar la revolución de dolor que se había desatado en su interior.

— Entiéndelo por favor — en un impulso trató de tocar su mejilla pero se detuvo cerrando su mano en el aire —, tu puedes encontrar a alguien mejor, más joven… que tenga un futuro que ofrecerte — pronunció obligadamente, Merlín sabía lo que le costaba estar diciéndole eso y dejándola ir.

Tonks lo miró incrédula, se había quedado estupefacta después de aquella afirmación, todo comenzaba a darle vueltas, abrió y cerró su boca pero ningún sonido salió.

*.*.*.*.*._**T&L**_.*.*.*.*.*

En otros tiempos…

Lilian se encontraba mirando su reloj fijamente solo faltaban tres minutos para que se cumpliera el periodo de tiempo que le había dado a la familia. Se mordió su labio inferior temiendo que ninguno se atreviera acompañarla, las cosas no estaban saliendo bien en este caso o al menos no como esperaba.

Dejó salir un suspiro cansado, incorporase del escalón donde se encontraba sentada. — Es hora… — tomó su giratiempo, dispuesta a darle vuelta a dispositivo.

— Espera, iré contigo — anunció un sonriente James, bajando a toda velocidad la escalinata.

— ¿Qué? No… no te llevare — respondió frunciendo su ceño, lo último que quería era que sus padres dijeran que había secuestrado a su hijo.

— Vamos, ¿por qué no?

— Eh será… porque tus padres no están de acuerdo — reveló con cierto sarcasmo.

— No, está bien, él es el que la acompañara — anunció Harry desde la puerta del sótano.

Lilian dirigió su mirada al hombre, era claro que no estaba bromeando.

— Lo ves, ¿nos podemos ir? — se acercó lo suficiente como para que ella sintiera su espacio vital invadido.

— James recuerda lo que hablamos — reiteró su padre, endureciendo su mirada al ver su actitud —. Compórtate.

El castaño rodó los ojos con fastidio. — Si, si…

— Señor Potter…

— Solo haga lo que tenga que hacer para encontrar a mi hija — atajó con seriedad.

La pelirroja no se esperaba eso y no necesitaba ser sabía para saber que había un mensaje detrás de esas palabras. Asintió sin dejar de mirarlo. — Eso haré — se levantó de puntas para poder pasar la cadena por el cuerpo de James.

—¿Así o necesito estas más cerca? — bromeó en un susurró.

— No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte traído antes de empezar — murmuró dándole la vueltas necesarias al giratiempo para trasladarse al trágico día.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará... si ustedes lo desean, esperamos que nos dejen sus comentarios.**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará?

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? ¿Señales?**

Bueno llego el momento de las explicaciones, si sabemos que tenía más de un año que no actualizamos, pero pasaron muchas cosas en nuestras vidas que nos impidieron seguir. La Universidad nos absorbe, no nos da el tiempo para dedicarnos a los fics como quisiéramos. Esperamos que puedan entendernos y que aún estén interesados en al historia. Gracias por sus comentarios y esperamos poder recibir nuevamente sus reviews.

**NoNiT BlAcK**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tu review, nos alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Sentimos la tardanza pero ya estamos de vuelta. En esta ocasión no pudimos traer a ningún personaje para dar los agradecimientos pero en el siguiente capítulo seguramente lo hará algún chico lindo del mundo de HP. Ojala te guste el capítulo y nos dejes un lindo comentario. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Darkness1442ezawyn:**Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tu comentario. Perdona nuestra tardanza en traer el nuevo capítulo. Bueno en este se dará la conversación pendiente entre Remus y su hijo… y claro un poco más de James y secretos de la vida de Lily. Y sobre la pareja principal pues están en líos que esperemos pronto resuelvan con ayuda de Teddy. Ojala te guste y nos dejes un comentario. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Ivonne910:** Hola, gracias por tu comentario y por seguir la historia. Sentimos la demora, esperáramos que aún te interese leer el nuevo capítulo. Si Teddy ni se da cuenta de lo que siente Lily por él, esperemos que la pelirroja se de valor y se lo confiese aunque eso traería muchos problemas en el presente. Y Remus bueno él sigue creyendo que no es lo mejor para Dora ¿alguien lo hará cambiar de opinión? Te deseamos felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**MJLupin27:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Disculpa nuestra tardanza en publicar. Esperamos te interese leer el nuevo capítulo y gracias por los comentarios. Bueno si habrá momentos tiernos y otros no tan tiernos entre Remus y Nym peor todo con clama, por ahora no están en buenos términos pero esperemos que eso cambie pronto. Te deseamos felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Francesca85:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tus comentarios y disculpa la demora en publicar. Si Dumbledore ya sabe la identidad de Ted y Lily pero aún falta para que se enteren Nym y Remus, eso será interesante en los próximos capítulos pasara. Ojala puedas leer el nuevo capítulo y darnos tu opinión. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Annie:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tus comentarios, disculpa la tardanza. Si James es todo un casanova y Harry pues no lo regañó mucho al menos no por eso. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos dejes tu opinión en un review. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Gabiki18:**Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tu review, esperamos que sigas interesada en leer la historia, disculpa nuestra tardaza en publicar. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Ginny lily potter weasley:** Hola, ¿cómo estás? Disculpa la demora, esperamos que aún te guste nuestra historia y leas el nuevo capítulo. Pues quizás Teddy pueda enamorarse de Lily pero eso esta por verse porque Victorie es toda una belleza y su novia de años. Esta difícil pero Lily tiene lo suyo. Gracias por decirnos lo de los años, corregimos ese pequeño error del año en el que entra Lily a Hogwarts. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Criss92:**Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por comentar, sentimos haber tardando en publicar ojal puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Zory**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y apoyo a nuestra historia no sabes cuanto lo valoramos. Sentimos haber tardado tanto en publicar esperamos que aún te interese leer el nuevo capítulo. Pues son muchas preguntas las que nos hiciste, pero trataremos de contestar todas, Le colocamos el apellido de Rosier a Tedy porque es el apellido materno de su abuela Andrómeda, para eso tuvimos que ir a checar el árbol genealógico de los Black. Lilian la jefa del departamento de tiempo… y eso… no es Lily la hija de Harry xD. No quisimos darle a Teddy defensa de artes oscuras como materia a dar, o Pociones porque no queríamos interferir tanto en como va el libro en si, serian mover muchos hechos y queremos respetar eso. Bueno esperamos que te guste el capítulo y nos dejes un enorme review jajaja. Te deseamos felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos y abrazos.

**Jazmin—Black**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y dejarnos tus comentarios. Esperamos que sigas interesada en leer el nuevo capítulo. Disculpa nuestro retraso en publicar. Pues ojala te guste y nos dejes un review. Te deseamos felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Annyed:** Hola, ¿cómo estas? Gracias por tus comentarios y por leer esta loca historia, disculpa nuestra desaparición de este fic, por no publicar. Pero hemos vuelto y esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo y lo puedas leer. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Yaneth black**: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia y dejarnos un review. Pues al fin hemos actualizado ojala te guste el capítulo y nos des tu opinión en lindo review. Disculpa nuestra tardanza. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

**Niobe Malfoy:**Hola, ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia y por dejarnos un comentario. Nos alegra de que te gusten las parejas que manejamos. Va estar un poquito difícil que Remus se deje llevar por lo que siente y si fue una pena que solo fueran dos besos… pero habrá más es una promesa. Si es una pena que Teddy este con Victorie pero la vida da muchas vueltas y quizás Lily se gane su corazón. Todo puede pasar. Pues creemos que en este capítulo explicamos un poco porque esta mal el matrimonio de Harry y Ginny, después de todo un matrimonio no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, es difícil… no se… quizás nos cuesta un poco manejar eso xD. Si en algún momento Remus y Teddy se unirán y hablaran más que de libros, se llevaran bien en un futuro próximo pero paso a paso. Quizás halla beso entre Teddy y Lily pero no en este capítulo. Y sobre Lilian y Harry eh… eso lo dejamos en el aire… ya veremos, puede que se arregle su matrimonio o puede que no. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos dejes un comentario. Felices fiestas navideñas. Saludos.

_**Gracias a todos los que nos tienen en alertas y favoritos, ojala se animen esta navidad a dejarnos un comentario y animarnos a seguir esta loca historia. ¡Felices fiestas a todos!**_

*******The darkness princess & Lady Muerte*******


	7. Así de lejano

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo más oscuro del bosque prohibido hemos resucitado a la bestia más sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir… ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes).

_**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**_

_**Lupin vs Lupin**_

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**Para ustedes que están en el cielo**.

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

(N/as: Contiene spoilers HP6 xD)

_**Así de lejano… así de cercano.**_

En el Caldero Chorreante…

Lily se encontraba guardando todas las cosas que había comprado con Ted para Hogwarts. Aunque realmente su mente seguía en la discusión que había tenido con él, sus palabras se habían grabado en su corazón. Definitivamente tenía que olvidarse de él, no podía seguir albergando sentimientos que nunca serían correspondidos y que además le causaban pesar, ya que no podía dejar de sentirse mal por hacerle eso a su prima.

— Él quiere a Victorie y ella él — musitó con los ojos aguados.

_«Pero eso ya lo sabias.»_

— Si, pero eso no evita que me duela — se dejó caer en su cama, dejando correr un par de lagrimas — debí poner mis ojos en otro chico.

Hundió su rostro en la almohada dejando salir su sentimiento, de alguna forma tenía que aliviar el dolor que sentía. Una vez más rectificaba que amar no siempre era como en los cuentos de hadas, ni siempre había un final feliz y por si fuera poco el príncipe podía resultar estar enamorado de otra.

(`·.(`·.(`·. (`·. **N&R**.·´) .·´) .·´) .·´)

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Tonks cerró su maleta, tomó unas cosas más de su tocador y salió de su cuarto. Después de su discusión con el licántropo y de saber que él no iba a cambiar de parecer, con todo el dolor de su corazón había tomado una decisión, quizás lo hacía para castigarlo por su terquedad o tal vez era que ya no quería estar viviendo ni un minuto más bajo el mismo techo y saber que él la rechazaría una y otra vez con sus tontas frases.

Una lágrima surcó su mejilla, al pasar por la habitación de Sirius. Irse de ahí le ayudaría en muchos sentidos y esperaba poder resolver el problema de su cambio. Bajó la escalinata con lentitud como si fuera un alma en pena la que atravesara el lugar.

Se dirigió a la sala, estaba por tomar un puñado de polvos flu cuando apareció Remus.

— ¿A dónde vas con esa maleta?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Me voy, no pienso seguir aquí y menos si solo vas a rechazarme — soltó dolida sin mirarlo.

Remus sintió una horrible sensación atravesar su pecho. No pensó que las cosas fueran a llegar hasta ese punto. Tragó en seco, caminó hacia ella buscando una forma de persuadirla para quedarse. — No tienes que irte — _«No quiero que te vayas.»_ Eso es lo que le gustaría haber dicho pero no lo haría, seguía empecinado en su estúpida idea de que no podía tener una relación con ella.

Nym sintió la calidez de su toque, entrecerró sus ojos tratando de controlarse. — Si tengo.

— En todo caso el que se tiene que ir soy yo — espetó aferrándose a la mano de la metamorfaga.

— No, con que uno de nosotros se vaya es suficiente.

— Pero no tienes que ser tú — afirmó tratando de disuadirla.

— Remus por favor, déjame ir, si no me vas a querer, no me tengas aquí viviendo en esta agonía de saber que estas tan cerca y no puedo tenerte, acariciarte, besarte…

Las palabras de Nym se clavaron en lo profundo de su ser como si fueran dagas, causándole un gran daño. Soltó su mano con gran dolor.

_«Es lo mejor, tu no le podrás dar lo que ella merece.»_Se repetía una y otra vez, no quería ceder ante ese amor que lo estaba consumiendo.

Tonks sintió como sus mejillas se humedecían nuevamente, él había tomado la última decisión. Desvió su mirada de la chimenea y por primera vez enfrentó las pupilas ámbar de hombre, se acercó a él y lo besó a manera de despedida.

Remus quiso rechazarla pero no lo hizo, la rodeó con sus brazos logrando que ella soltara su maleta. Nym lo abrazó con desesperación, él correspondió a su beso, saboreándola como nunca, grabándose en lo más profundo el sabor de sus labios.

Tonks respondió con el mismo fervor queriendo eternizar el momento, sentía que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento. Lupin ardió como nunca antes al sentir el cuerpo de la metamorfaga apretarse contra el suyo.

El beso se volvió demandante, brusco, ardiente. Remus fue salvaje y de un modo extraño tierno, pues amaba a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, no solo el deseo lo dominaba si no algo profundo que había llenado su corazón.

Estaba viviendo una fuerte batalla interna, entre lo que quería y debía hacer…

***º*º(R&N)*º*º**

En otros tiempos…

— Ya llegamos, puedes soltarme — exclamó Lilian en tono autoritario, retirando la cadena del cuerpo de James, que en algún punto del corto viaje había decidido abrazarse a ella.

— Pero estoy muy cómodo — manifestó con una espectacular sonrisa.

— James, esto es serio — se soltó del chico, poniendo cierta distancia entre ellos. Debían apurarse en cualquier momento Lily podía aparecer.

— Y bien ¿qué haremos?

— Desaparecer, tu hermana no puede vernos y tampoco podemos estar cerca cuando el espejo ejerza su poder o podemos correr el riesgo de ser absorbidos, el problema sería que no llegaríamos a donde se encuentran podemos perdernos en el torbellino del tiempo y créeme no será algo agradable — explicó con seriedad, colocándose cerca de las escaleras.

Observó su reloj con curiosidad, todo esto de viajar en el tiempo era muy extraño. — Yo debo estar jugando Quidditch con Al.

Lilian sacó su varita y realizó un encantamiento desilusionador sobre sí, esperando que James hiciera lo propio. Minutos después observaron como una pequeña descendía la escalinata, la observaron deambular por el lugar, abrir un par de cajas en silencio.

— _Al menos hoy salieron juntos…_

James de inmediato captó a lo que su hermanita se refería, sentía unas enormes ganas de ir hasta ella y abrazarla. Dio un paso cuando sintió como una mano lo detenía, seguramente sería Lilian, crispó sus puños con impotencia.

Finalmente Lily se sentó con un álbum sobre sus piernas.

— _¿Acaso el amor no es para siempre? — cuestionó Lily, melancólica — si, es como en la escuela… la mayoría de mi edad piensan… en chicos, besos, relaciones… incluso Rose piensa en alguien del que no estoy segura que mis tíos aprueben._

— _Bueno… y mis padres ahora están… extraños, eso era lo último que faltaba, y yo… bueno no es que no me guste alguien, ¡pero es tan difícil! ¡Los hombres son difíciles!_

Para Lilian ahora todo estaba más claro había terminado de llenar los huecos, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver lo que la chica tenía en las manos ahora: el espejo con runas antiguas.

— Tenemos que desaparecer, ahora — susurró aferrando el brazo del casi auror. James sintió una extraña sensación en la base de su estómago y cuando abrió los ojos se encontraban cerca de la puerta de sótano. No sabía donde se encontraba la Jefa del Departamento de Control y Manejo del Tiempo, ahora que no sentía más la presión de su mano. Se acercó al marco de la puerta entreabierta, justo a tiempo para escuchar las palabras de su hermana.

— _Si tan solo pudiera viajar al pasado y arreglar todo esto, desde el momento en que empezó todo…_

El castaño frunció su frente y se alejó al notar la presencia de Ted en el pasillo — ¡Lily!

Lilian también retrocedió unos pasos al notar al chico. Observó como abría por completo la puerta.

— _Aquí estoy…_

Tanto James como Lilian regresaron a sus antiguas pociones, después de que Teddy se internara en el sótano.

De repente una luz cegadora iluminó toda la habitación, haciendo imposible saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— _¡¿Qué demonios es esto?_

— _¡Teddy ayúdame!_

Lilian se aferró al marco de la puerta esforzándose por ver lo que sucedía, vislumbró como Ted corría para tomar la mano de Lily. Un extraño remolino de viento se había creado alrededor del cuarto, levantando todo a su paso.

— _¡¿Qué diablos pasó Lily?_

— _¡Solo ayúdame!_

— Solo nos vamos a quedar mirando — preguntó con desesperación James.

— Si, y más te vale no hacer nada — ordenó Lilian ─, si no mal recuerdo su versión pronto aparecerá tu prima.

— Si, pero…

Lilian sabía que debía sacar de ahí a James antes de que quisiera cambiar las cosas. Terminó su hechizo y de pasó el de su acompañante. — Desaparezcamos, necesitamos un lugar y ya.

Él bufó exasperado, pero obedeció le tomó la mano y desaparecieron.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó observando su alrededor.

— Mi habitación, no se me ocurrió otro lugar.

— James, se como te sientes pero cuando explique ante tu familia lo que haría, sabías que no íbamos a modificar las cosas, esto no funciona así.

— Pero es mi hermana y estaba desesperada — interpeló golpeando con sus puños el escritorio — ¿y si les pasó algo?

Lilian se acercó a él, dudó en tocarlo pero finalmente lo hizo, tomó una de sus manos logrando atraer su atención. — No es el mejor momento para que te tortures, piensa que ellos están bien y que ahora tenemos otra pista.

James asintió, colocando una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. — Si mi papá hubiese sido el que te acompañara, no lo hubieras podido detener.

— Es algo que no sabemos — respondió retirando su mano.

Él chasqueó su lengua. — Lo sé, porque lo conozco.

Lilian se sentó en la cama del chico. — _Si tan solo pudiera viajar al pasado y arreglar todo esto, desde el momento en que empezó todo_— repitió analizándolo.

— Eso fue lo que dijo Lily.

— Si, su deseo debió llevarlos al pasado.

— Pero a qué punto, es claro que tiene que ver con mis padres — razonó pasando una mano por su cara —. No entiendo lo demás, quizás cuando comenzaron a tener problemas — agregó dudoso.

— Puede ser, es mejor que volvamos quizás con la ayuda de tus padres terminemos de descifrar el resto.

James le ofreció su mano, notando como ella lo miraba con aire de desconfianza.

Entornó sus ojos. — Solo estoy tratando de ser cortes.

Lilian curvó sus labios y aceptó su mano. Se incorporó aún con la mirada fija en él, tenía un brillo travieso en sus pupilas.

— Aunque como me siento muy mal ¿no crees qué merezco un beso? — murmuró colocando sus ojos tristes de cachorro — eso me ayudaría a sobre llevar toda esta situación.

Ella enarcó su ceja con incredulidad, mientras negaba con su cabeza aunque no borró la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios. — Mmm déjame pensarlo — hizo un gesto de concentración para después regresar su mirada a él —. No.

— Oh vamos, ¿estas casada o algo así?

Lily rió suavemente. — No, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas oportunidad. Así que por favor se serio y vámonos.

En ese momento los gritos de Victorie retumbaron en cada rincón de la casa.

James se sobresaltó por un momento, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. — Pronto llegaran mis padres y mis tíos.

— Lo sé, por eso ya nos vamos — pasó la cadena por encima del castaño — y no es necesario que me abraces — lo vio bufar ruidosamente en respuesta, antes de darle las vueltas correctas para volver.

James se sintió ligeramente mareado por el torbellino de imágenes confusas a su alrededor, cerró sus ojos en espera de que todo terminara.

— Ya puedes abrir los ojos — profirió en tono burlón.

— Si, claro.

— Es normal que te sientas mareado — señaló retirándole la cadena —, es mejor que vayamos con tus padres.

***.*.*.*.*.* (R&N) *.*.*.*.*.***

En el Caldero Chorreante…

Ted salió de su habitación para ir en busca de Lily para cenar algo, tocó a su puerta pero ella no respondió, extrañado abrió ingresando en el cuarto.

— Lily — pronunció avanzando por el lugar, llegando hasta la cama donde la chica se encontraba dormida.

La miró por un par de minutos cuestionándose si debía o no despertarla, después de todo no le había gustado lo que había pasado en la cafetería, ella no había sonreído el resto de la tarde.

Finalmente se acercó despejando su rostro de unos mechones rojos, acarició su mejilla. — Lily.

La pelirroja deslizó sus parpados mostrando sus soñolientas pupilas, parpadeó un par de veces. — ¿Teddy? — se incorporó tallando sus ojos — ¿pasa algo?

— Solo es hora de cenar.

— Oh — murmuró espabilándose —, no tengo hambre, si quieres puedes ir solo.

— Lily no puedes dejar de comer, has un esfuerzo ¿quieres? — pidió tomando su mano, logrando que ella se pusiera de pie.

La pelirroja resopló, asintiendo en silencio se dirigió a la puerta.

Salieron del lugar y del Callejón Diagon dirigiéndose a un pequeño local en la esquina. Ted abrió la puerta para la pelirroja.

Era un lugar cálido, al menos tenía más ambiente que el mundo mágico, en donde se vivía con miedo debido a los crecientes ataques de mortifagos y secuestros de personas. Teddy ordenó lo que cenarían mientras Lily se mantenía ausente, mirando por el cristal la calle.

— Lily ¿puedes decirme qué te pasa? — preguntó buscando su mirada pero al notar que ella no pensaba girar su rostro se exaspero, tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

— No me pasa nada — dijo alejando su cara de la mano del metamorfago.

— Oh vamos, ¿esto es por lo de la tarde?

_«Si, esto es por lo de la tarde, porque te estaba coqueteando esa mesara, porque casi me gritaste tu amor por mi prima.»_

— No, solo quiero volver con mis padres y a mi vida normal.

Remus Jr sabía que había algo más, el brillo de su mirada se había perdido y su voz sonaba apagada como si estuviese a punto de soltarse a llorar. Se sentía en parte responsable de su estado.

_«¡Por Merlín! ¿Y ahora qué le digo? No es la única que quiere volver.»_

_**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸ N&R ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**_

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Remus acunó el rostro de la metamorfaga sin terminar de separar sus labios, finalmente lo hizo, rompió el contacto repentinamente, sin aspavientos. — Nym — su voz sonaba más ronca de lo normal, su pecho subía y baja al ritmo de su respiración entrecortada —, no podemos.

— ¿No podemos? — inquirió lastimosamente tratando de recuperarse después de aquella muestra de pasión desbordante. Se alejó de él por completo, mirándolo con dolor en sus pupilas —. No te entiendo de verdad, dices una cosa y haces otra.

— Así serán las cosas, no me pidas que entienda que me estas rompiendo el corazón pareciera que no te basta con lastimarme una vez — tomó su maleta y no miró atrás ni siquiera cuando él pronunció su nombre de forma suplicante. Desapareció tras el fuego verde dejando atrás los pedazos de su amor.

Lupin se quedó completamente solo en aquel caserón con el pecho hirviéndole de dolor. Repitiéndose a si mismo que hacia lo mejor, aunque no entendía por que ya no lo creía.

¿Qué tanto podía equivocarse un hombre respecto al amor?

**(`•.(`•. (`•. R&N .•´) .•´) .•´)**

En otros tiempos…

Los viajeros volvieron al sótano donde se encontraba Harry con la vista clavada en el punto donde acaban de desaparecer.

— Harry — llamó su hijo desde la puerta, logrando captar su atención.

Potter de inmediato volteó ligeramente asombrado de verlos aparecer en aquel lugar, pasó su vista por su hijo revisando que estuviese intacto. Sentía que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al saber que había regresado con bien. Aunque eso no evitó que arrugara su frente al escuchar como le había dicho.

— ¿Cómo les fue? — preguntó apresurado.

— Es mejor que este presente su esposa — intervino Saleh.

El auror asintió en silencio, el camino hacia la cocina se le hizo eterno, sentía una enorme ansiedad por saber lo que había averiguado. — James ve por tu madre, esta en el cuarto.

— ¿Tengo que ir yo?

— James…

El chico no le quedó de otra más que obedecer a su padre, salió del lugar dejándolos solos.

— ¿Por qué no me dijo lo qué sucedía con Lily cuando estábamos en la Cafetería? — inquirió frío, manteniendo su expresión dura.

— Porque aún me faltaba hablar con la otra chica — contestó sosteniéndole la mirada —, yo no les dije lo que averigüe para lastimarlos, yo solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

Harry inhaló profundamente buscando calmar su enojo. — Lo sé, es solo que la situación nos esta sobrepasando.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué averiguó? — entró Ginevra en un estado frenético, sus ojos rojos e hinchados por su reciente llanto.

— Bueno descubrimos que Lily se encontraba viendo un álbum de fotos antes de que ocurriera lo del espejo, es claro que tienen que ver con ustedes y sus problemas. Ella estaba muy triste.

— Si, si la hubieran visto… — pausó James recordando con dolor la imagen de su pequeña hermana — ella dijo algo como:_si tan solo pudiera viajar al pasado y arreglar todo esto, desde el momento en que empezó todo._

— Deducimos que estaba hablando sobre ustedes, lo que nos indica que esta en el pasado — comentó con seriedad —, se que esto es duro pero necesitamos que piensen ¿a qué se refiere su hija con el momento en el que todo empezó?

Ginevra se dejó caer en una silla, con el rostro húmedo por la preocupación. Sentía una sensación terrible, como si tuviera un peso enorme en el pecho. Harry no estaba mejor, el dolor y la angustia hervían dentro de él, tensó su mandíbula buscando en su mente la respuesta.

— Quizás tenga que ver con el principió de sus problemas — exclamó Albus desde el marco de la puerta donde se encontraba recargado con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Ginny miró a su esposo con los ojos acuosos. — Es verdad Harry, es nuestra culpa — chilló con culpabilidad llevándose las manos al rostro sofocando su llanto — ¿Cuándo es qué comenzamos a tener problemas? ¿Meses?

El corazón de Harry se fue hasta el fondo de su estómago, alejó sus pupilas de su mujer con un pequeño nudo de congojaba disolviéndose en su pecho. Se retiró los lentes pasando su mano por su rostro tratando de enfocarse, sabía que debía platicar largo y tendido con su esposa pero ahora su hija debía ser su prioridad.

Se colocó nuevamente sus gafas. — Quizás algunos meses atrás.

— Entonces tendremos que realizar varios viajes como era el plan inicial poniendo un limite de 30 años, aunque sería mejor que revisaran sus agendas donde estuvieron en este tiempo, las cosas que hicieron, los eventos a los que acudieron todo lo que nos pueda servir para ubicarnos — habló Lilian pensando en voz alta.

— Pero y si tuviese otro significado, si hubiese viajado al momento en que ustedes comenzaron a salir — interfirió Albus recordando la historia que les había contado su madre cuando eran pequeños, a su hermana le encantaba, era su favorita para dormir.

**xOxOx (T&L) xOxOx**

El sol se alzaba en el cielo, un día más había pasado y seguían perdidos en aquel tiempo. Lily no había logrado dormir, su mente se negaba a darle tregua al parecer, pensaba torturándola con la verdad.

— Nunca había sentido algo así, es tan feo enamorarse y no ser correspondido. La forma en que duele aquí adentro — se dijo a si misma tocando su pecho, donde latía con fuerza su corazón. Sus mejillas estaban humedecidas por las lágrimas que bajaban de sus hermosos ojos.

— ¿Por qué yo tuve que enamorarme de él? ¿Por qué tengo que seguir queriéndolo a pesar de todo? No entiendo… porque la vida es cruel conmigo, ¿por qué hacerme viajar con él?

Se limpió el rostro con infinita tristeza. — Se siente tan feo ver al hombre que quieres con otra, besándola, acariciándola, riendo con ella… y saber que tienes que ceder, quedarte en las sombras donde siempre has estado para él, porque la chica con la que esta es tu prima y la quieres por sobre todas las cosas.

— Y a pesar de eso seguir queriéndolo — sus labios se abrieron dejando escapar un suspiró doloroso.

Su mente voló a aquellos bellos momentos que a lo largo de su vida había compartido con el metamorfago, cada uno de ellos era el mejor tesoro de Lily. Una lánguida sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

Sabía que no debía preocuparlo más, para él también era difícil estar en ese tiempo a pesar de que en él estaban sus padres, no se la estaba pasando como si estuviese en un día de campo. Después de todo le dolía ver a sus padres separados y ella no podía dejarlo enfrentar las cosas solo, él seguía portándose tan bien con ella.

Se incorporó encerrándose en el baño.

**¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» R&N ¤°.¸¸.•´¯» ¤°.¸¸.•´¯»**

Nymphadora Tonks no se encontraba mejor que Lily, el romance que siempre había querido vivir se hacia pedazos junto con sus esperanzas. Las palabras de ese hombre lo decían claro, no quería estar ella.

El hombre que amaba se le escapaba de las manos, y no sabía que hacer para que entrara en razón. No había duda de que el amor era mutuo, lo que no les permitía estar juntos era la tozudez del licántropo.

— ¿Cómo voy a hacer para estar sin él? Desde que lo vi la primera vez me encanto, no se si podré estar lejos… día a día me fui dando cuenta del gran hombre que es, tan correcto, caballeroso, admirable… tan opuesto a mi… y no me importo que fuese un licántropo, porque yo no soy perfecta y no pido que él lo sea…

— Hace mucho que comprendí que quererlo no iba ser fácil pero este dolor es… — ni siquiera encontraba la palabra para describirlo — rendirme no es algo que quiera, pero a veces en días como estos… se me antoja hacerlo, pero al final se que no puedo vivir sin él.

— ¡Nym, por Cirse! ¿Estás bien? — entró Aneli abruptamente a la habitación en El Caldero Chorreante.

— Si — siseó encogiéndose ligeramente, su amiga parecía muy preocupada. Ella no debía haber enviado una lechuza, pero lo hecho no podía ser cambiado.

— ¿Cuéntame qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás aquí? — indagó sentándose en la cama a su lado.

— Pues me salí de Grimmauld place — murmuró abrazando sus rodillas.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó sorprendida.

— Pues tuve una discusión con Remus.

Su amiga la miró con comprensión. — Nym de seguro todo se arreglara y pronto estarán juntos — manifestó tratando de animarla.

— Ya no sé — acotó con tristeza —, de todas formas dejaría la mansión por un tiempo, después de todo falta poco para que comience el curso en Hogwarts y estaré aquí para darle protección extra al Castillo.

— Es verdad, pero eso no quita que arregles las cosas con él.

— Solo lo haré si él da el primer paso — aseveró firme.

— Vamos levántate, te invito a desayunar. No voy a permitir que te encierres aquí sin comer, solo tristeando.

Tonks le brindó una débil sonrisa.

(.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•. H&H.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•.)

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Remus Lupin se encontraba tomando una larga ducha, sus músculos se relajaban bajo el chorro de agua. Las grandes sombras bajo sus ojos indicaban que había pasado una larga noche en vela. No había podido sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de la metamorfaga.

Con tan solo cerrar sus ojos aquella escena se repetía una y otra vez como una película descompuesta, martirizándolo.

Inhaló profundamente sus brazos descansaban sobre el mosaico, alzó su cara dejando que el agua se regara sobre su rostro.

La amaba profundamente, odiaba verla sufrir y más ser el causante de esas lagrimas. Pero estaba haciendo todo porque ella tuviese un mejor futuro, quizás pareciera que estaba siendo cruel, el malo del cuento pero solo quería lo mejor para ella.

«_¿Tan equivocado estoy? No... debo hacer lo mejor para ella, aunque eso acabe con el amor que me tiene, ella es joven, lograra volver a enamorarse.»_

«¿De verdad eso quieres? Estas alejando a la única mujer que te ha amado desinteresadamente.»

Remus golpeó con coraje el mosaico. — ¿Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Ni siquiera voy a ser capaz de darle hijos, no podría arrastrar a una criatura inocente a lo que es esta maldición.

**::::::::::::::::: (T&L) :::::::::::::::::**

Teddy salía de la ducha, se dirigió a la cama donde había dejado su muda de ropa. Realmente odiaba estar así con Lily, no saber cómo tratarla. Anoche había preferido quedarse callado por qué no había encontrado las palabras adecuadas para que se abriera con él.

— Lo peor es que apenas llevamos unos días aquí y ya estamos con líos, desearía que Victorie estuviese aquí, así le pediría consejo — musitó con pesar, cada vez que pensaba en su novia un sentimiento de melancolía lo invadía. ¡Por Merlín que la extrañaba!

Exhaló agobiado, hoy se dedicaría a la pequeña pelirroja, haría todo por hacerla sonreír. Terminó de secar su cabello aventó la toalla al suelo y dejó caer la que cubría su cadera tomó sus bóxers cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Lily, a la cual se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, la sangre se el fue al rostro. De inmediato se giró totalmente abochornada. — ¡Ay Por Merlín! Lo siento, lo siento… — cerró la puerta de golpe e huyó.

_«¡Trágame tierra!»._

Esa era la situación más penosa en la que se había enfrascado, mira que entrar justamente en ese momento, que puntada la suya. De verdad que solo a ella le ocurrían esas cosas.

Pero la verdad es que no lo sentía ni un poco, si era una chica normal con una gran imaginación y pues de vez en cuando había pensado en los chicos de una forma no muy decente pero tampoco es como si fuese una pervertida o algo así.

Era solo que era la primera vez que veía a un chico totalmente desnudo y para su fortuna o desgracia había sido Teddy.

Corrió por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y salió del lugar, topándose con Tonks y su amiga quienes acaban de cruzar la puerta.

— Hola Lily — saludó la metamorfaga, notando como su rostro parecía ligeramente afiebrado — ¿estas bien?

Lo último que le faltaba encontrase a la madre de Teddy cuando aún no se recuperaba de la impresión de ver a su hijo como ella lo trajo al mundo. El corazón le zumbaba en los oídos y para colmó sentía que el rostro le ardía.

— Eh… hola — respondió aún llena de sensaciones contrastantes y con la imagen del chico aún vagando en su mente. Al parecer la temperatura había subido un par de grados ¿o solo le estaba pasando a ella?

_«¿Por qué a mi?»._ Eso había sido demasiado para ella.

— ¿En serio estas bien?

Lily asintió mordiendo su labio inferior.

— ¿Dónde esta Ted?

— Eh… arriba.

Tonks enarcó sus cejas, la chica estaba actuando muy extraño. — Entiendo, mira te presento a una amiga, Lily esta es Aneli…

**·º*··º*··º*··º*· R&T ·º*··º*··º*··º*·**

En otros tiempos…

Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las ventanas, por la chimenea apareció un guapo rubio quien de inmediato buscó con la mirada a su amigo, había recibido una lechuza a mitad de la noche con un mensaje que lo había dejado bastante inquieto.

Al no encontrarlo en la sala subió corriendo los escalones hasta llegar a la habitación de Albus, entró encontrándolo sumido en sus pensamientos sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana.

— Vine en cuanto pude, ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué me enviaste ese mensaje?

Severus clavó sus hermosos ojos esmeralda en su amigo, mirándolo con pesar. — Es algo referente a Lily.

El estómago de Scorpius se encogió, frunció su entrecejo sin comprender. — ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— Mi hermana lleva días desaparecida, pidió un deseo a un espejo que contenía magia antigua que la transportó a otro tiempo — pausó notando cómo sus palabras afectaban a su amigo, lo conocía bien y la expresión que cruzó su rostro no era de alguien que le fuera indiferente el asunto. Él era su confidente y por ende sabía de los sentimientos que su amigo había desarrollado a lo largo del tiempo por su hermana.

Scorpius sintió un latigazo en su pecho, eso si que no lo esperaba. — ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Qué están haciendo por encontrarla? — barbotó exasperado.

Albus pocas veces lo había visto perder de aquella forma su compostura. — Tranquilízate, se esta haciendo todo por encontrarla, el Ministerio esta enterado… ya hay algunas pistas. Además Ted esta con ella y estoy seguro que no dejara que le pase algo.

Eso para nada tranquilizaba a Malfoy, él a lo largo del tiempo había aprendido a leer a las personas y sabía que ese chico era demasiado importante para la pelirroja, aunque esperaba estar equivocado.

— Scor mi padre quiere hablar contigo…

— ¿Qué…?

Potter se pasó la mano por su melena dejándola más despeinada. — Si, lo que sucede es que resulta que mi hermana tenía dos motivos para querer pedir ese deseo y uno de ellos era amor no correspondido — confesó con embarazo.

Malfoy acentuó su expresión de confusión. — ¿Amor no correspondido? — no comprendía nada, ¿sería acaso posible qué ella pudiese estar interesado en él? El puso se le aceleró de golpe ante aquella posibilidad.

— Si… bueno, es difícil de explicar y mi tío Ron ya sabes cómo es y pensó que ella podría estar enamorada de ti y que tú pues no le correspondías — espetó torciendo su gesto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú crees…?

— No lo sé — acotó hundiendo ligeramente sus hombros.

(`·.(`·.(`·. (`·. **N&R**.·´) .·´) .·´) .·´)

Ted ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de reaccionar, mucho menos de cubrirse. Sentía que el rostro tan caliente de la vergüenza, su cabello había adoptado un color no conocido aún.

— ¡Rayos…! — gruñó con pesar, acababa de pervertir a la hija de su padrino, una chica que ni siquiera era mayor de edad, que no creía que tuviese mucha experiencia con los hombres. No se suponía que eso debía pasar.

Se terminó de vestir aún con la cara colorada. No sabía ahora lo que le diría si la regañaría por entrar sin tocar o si le ofrecería una disculpa y le pediría que le dejara lazarle un _Obliviate._

— No seas estúpido, no puedes lanzarle un _Obliviate_— se regañó a si mismo no estaba pensando con claridad. Salió del cuarto en busca de Lily aún con la mente echa un lío.

***º*º*º**

En otra parte del Callejón Diagon…

La pequeña Potter se encontraba sentada en un pequeño restaurante junto a las mujeres, tenía el rostro oculto, no se atrevía a alzar su mirada.

— Vamos Lily ¿qué pasa? — preguntó por cuarta vez Nym, estaba comenzando a pensar que algo muy grave le ocurría.

La pelirroja resopló con pesar elevó su mirada. — Pues… es que yo no quería… lo que pasa es que…

Ambas mujeres esperaban escuchar por fin la razón, sus miradas se mantenían en la pequeña, pero al parecer estaba echa un caos ya que no estaba siendo muy congruente con sus palabras.

— Solo suéltalo — exclamó Tonks, tratando de ayudarla a sincerarse.

Lils tomó una gran bocana de aire. — Es que yoviaTeddesnudo…

— ¿Qué? — soltaron las dos mujeres, la chica había hablado en un tono de voz tan bajo que aunque se habían esforzado por escuchar lo había dicho tan rápido no habían captado casi nada. Solo entendían que seguía luciendo aquel color escarlata en sus mejillas.

— Yo vi a Ted desnudo — profirió apenada —, fue un accidente, yo no quería, yo entre a su cuarto y él se estaba cambiando y… — se apresuró a aclarar.

Nym enarcó su ceja no sabiendo si echarse a reír o explicarle a la chica que no había sido tan grave.

— Personalmente no creo que sea tan grave — opinó Aneli sonriéndole estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada pero sabía que eso no haría sentir mejor a la pequeña.

— Yo tampoco lo creo, además fue un accidente — añadió Tonks —, no es como si lo hubieses hecho a propósito y aún así no es grave.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, no es tan malo… — minimizó la castaña — ¿esto es por qué eres muy tímida o es el primer chico que ves así?

Lily abrió y cerró su pequeña boca cereza totalmente ruborizada. — Él es… el primero que veo así — se hundió en su asiento.

— Eso lo explica — musitó Aneli mirándola con comprensión — ¿qué edad tienes?

— Catorce pronto cumpliré años.

— Tranquila, seguro él superara que lo hayas visto así — mencionó Tonks, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

— Lo mismo digo, es mejor que nos comamos esto o se enfriara — señaló Aneli refiriéndose a su desayuno.

(.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•. N&T.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•.)

Teddy tocó en el cuarto de la joven, pero al no recibir respuesta entró buscándola hasta debajo de la cama pero al no encontrarla comenzó a preocuparse dejando atrás su pequeño incidente.

Bajó las escaleras buscándola esperaba que se encontrara cerca, pero al no verla el vacío en su estómago creció. Se acercó a preguntarle al tabernero: Tom, si había visto a la pequeña, ante su respuesta negativa su angustia aumento.

Solo había una posibilidad, quizás había salido pero ¿por qué nunca le hacia caso? ¿Acaso gozaba preocupándolo?

«_Esta niña va a acabar conmigo, me va a sacar canas verdes… se supone que pasarían años antes de que yo me estresara por cuidar de una adolescente, recordare que cuando sea padre deje muy claras las reglas.»_

Salió del lugar mirando hacia ambos lados, no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse. No creía que estuviese lejos, caminó sin rumbo fijo virando hacia todos los lados. La gente pasó a su lado con rapidez, parecían estresados como le había dicho su padre no eran buenos tiempos.

Había por doquier carteles púrpuras que llevaban las versiones de avisos de seguridad de los folletos que el Ministerio había expedido en el verano, había fotografías moviéndose en blanco y negro de Mortífagos conocidos que estaban en libertad.

Quizás ella había ido a _Sortilegios Weasley_, corrió hacia él lugar, conocía de memoria el caminó varias veces había estado ahí, desde que era pequeño Harry solía llevarlo.

Al llegar al número 93 del Callejón, se sorprendió al notar que era el único lugar que parecía tener vida. Sobre la vidriera, los carteles de la tienda se destacaban de los de alrededor, las ventanas de Fred y George lastimaban la vista con una exhibición de fuegos artificiales.

Los ocasionales transeúntes miraban las ventanas de soslayo sobre sus hombros, y algunas personas algo atontadas, realmente hacían un alto para mirar. La vidriera izquierda era deslumbrante llena de un surtido de mercancías que giraban, estallaban, destellaban, y chillaban. La vidriera de la derecha estaba cubierta con un cartel gigantesco, púrpura como los del ministerio, pero blasonada con las letras amarillas que centellaban:

¿POR QUÉ TE PREOCUPAS POR QUIEN—TU—SABES?

¡DEBERÍAS PREOCUPARTE POR QUE—NO—HACES!

¡LA SENSACIÓN DE CONSTIPACIÓN

QUE PERTURBA A LA NACIÓN!

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa brotara de sus labios, meneó su cabeza en negación.

_«Enfócate, no es momento para que te distraigas_.» Se regañó a si mismo.

Entró en la tienda topándose con la multitud que compraba toda clase de bromas, escaneó con su mirada el local esperanzado de toparse con la cabellera roja de Lily, pero entre más buscaba el agujero en su estómago crecía. Ella no estaba ahí.

— Bienvenido ¿qué es lo que buscas? — abordó Fred sonriéndole ampliamente.

— Quita esa cara larga, aquí encontraras la formula para ser feliz — añadió George pasando su brazo por los hombros del metamorfago.

— Claro, contamos con el fabuloso _Encantamiento de 'soñar despierto' patentado_... — expuso Fred con una gran sonrisa.

Ted estaba impactado, de verdad que George era idéntico a Fred, y sin duda se le notaba feliz en este tiempo. No es que en el presente no lo fuera, pero la verdad era que había perdido aquel brillo travieso que adornaba sus pupilas y su sonrisa se había perdido cierto toque alegre.

— Es un simple encantamiento y usted llegará a la cumbre de la felicidad, muy realista, el ensueño de treinta minutos, fácil para utilizar en la mitad de una lección escolar o en medio del trabajo es virtualmente indetectable — expuso George, mirando un punto perdido de la habitación, parecía que le estuviese vendiendo el paraíso.

— Aunque existen efectos colaterales incluyen una expresión distendida y babeado menor pero son cosas insignificantes, comparadas con la experiencia — intervino el otro — ¿qué dices te interesa?

Remus jr negó con su cabeza. — Lo siento chicos, será en otra ocasión… estoy buscando a alguien creí que estaba aquí.

— ¿Y cómo es?

— De seguro es una chica…

— Si, es una chica — asintió un poco cohibido — es pelirroja y tiene los ojos cafés, como de esta estatura — señaló con su mano la medida — es delgada y sumamente linda.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas, se cruzaron de brazos cambiando totalmente su expresión. — ¿Te refieres a nuestra hermana?

— Porque te lo decimos de una vez…

— Primero debes pasar por un filtro antes de salir con ella.

El metamorfago dejó salir una carcajada.

— Hermano creo que él no nos esta tomando en serio — murmuró Fred lanzándole una mirada significativa a su gemelo.

— Quizás debamos tomar otra clase de medidas…

— Esperen yo no quiero salir con su hermana — denegó Ted con una mano en su estómago, le dolía de tanto reír de solo pensar en la posibilidad de salir con la esposa de su padrino. Si Harry se enteraba lo despellejaría vivo.

— Pero tú describiste a nuestra hermana…

— No yo describí a otra chica, su hermana no es la única pelirroja en el mundo mágico, yo hablo de una chica que se llama Lily — comunicó ya más tranquilo, aunque su cabello había cambiado a un verde chispeando debido a su cambio de estado de animo —. Ahora me tengo que ir debo seguir buscándola, nos vemos — salió rápidamente, sin prestar atención al rostro de los gemelos, lo único importante ahora era encontrar a Lily.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continuará... si ustedes lo desean, esperamos que nos dejen sus comentarios.**

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» ¿Qué pasará?

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? ¿Señales?**

Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo, esta vez no tardamos tanto. Les deseamos un Feliz año nuevo algo tarde pero es mejor que nunca. Esperamos seguir contando con su apoyo y sus comentarios, eso nos ayuda a seguir escribiendo esta loca historia.

**Annie**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia y comentar. Lily esta pasando por un mal momento pero por cada cosa mala que le sucede vendrán diez buenas solo paciencia. En cuanto a Tonks y Remus pues ellos tardaran un poco en estar juntos apegándonos al libro. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Luna Lovengood:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer. Esperamos que te guste es capítulo. Saludos.

**Lilu**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por seguir la historia y por comentar, ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Nymphadora Tonks Black**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y comentar, estamos trabajando para actualizar Seducción sabemos que a ti te gusta mucho. Y si Teddy intervendrá para Remus entienda que debe estar con Nym y deje atrás sus ideas de viejo, pobre etc. Si Scorpius esta interesado en Lily pero lamentablemente ella no, es una cadena de desamor. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Jazmin—Black**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Nos alegraron tus comentarios no tardaremos tanto en publicar, y si los Lupin hacen sufrir a Nym y Lily pero todo sufrimiento tiene una recompensa así que paciencia. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo nuevo. Saludos.

**SMagicRose**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia y comentar. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Caro**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, Teddy aún tardara en ver a la pelirroja que tiene enfrente pero todo a su tiempo. Esperamos que sea de tu agrado el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Marina Acero:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar la historia. Aún falta un capítulo antes de que Lily vea a sus padres en el Colegio pero ya pronto será. Esperamos que este capítulo te guste. Saludos.

**Twilight—Hp93**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia, perdona la demora en publicar. A nosotras también nos gusta la pareja de Remus— Tonks por eso tenemos otro fic exclusivo de ellos se llama Seducción. En cuanto a lo de Teddy y Lily pues aún no es seguro lo que pase con ellos. Esperamos que puedas leer el capítulo. Saludos.

**Fan hp:**Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer la historia y dejarnos un comentario. Sentimos haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Remus todavía hará sufrir a Tonks un rato más lo sentimos pero así va en el libro no es hasta el final cuando están juntos quizás cambien unas cosas en la nuestra debido a Teddy ya veremos. Y si James es un coqueto. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Zory**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por seguir leyéndonos, sabes que lo apreciamos. Y si hemos vuelto de los muertos, sentimos la demora pero ya estamos aquí con otro capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Criss92**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir la historia. Pues la señorita mesera Sue seguirá dando lata pero no este capítulo. Esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Cristal Flowers**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y escribir. Si hay pocos fics de Teddy y Lily es una pena. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**danitta. Lovegood:**Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar. Si James sacó un poco de Sirius jaja. Esperamos que puedas leer el capítulo y te guste. Saludos.

**annyuska14:**Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por seguir la historia y comentar. Si esa Lily se paso al decir que era gay pero estaba celosa es comprensible. Al final puede que acaben juntos nada estar seguro. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**francesca85:**Hola ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por dejarnos un review nos alegra que te haya fin hemos vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Ojala te guste y nos dejes tu opinión. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que este año se animen a comentar la historia.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	8. Problemas

_**Disclaimer**_: Desde lo más oscuro del bosque prohibido hemos resucitado a la bestia más sexy… porque un hombre como él, no merece morir… ni ser olvidado (aunque sabemos que le pertenecen a JK Rowling, pero nosotros los revivimos, porque siempre deben estar presentes).

* * *

_**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø**_

_**Lupin vs Lupin**_

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**_

* * *

**Para ustedes que están en el cielo**.

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M**_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Problemas…**_

Scorpius se encontraba en el Despacho del padre de su gran amigo y a pesar de que siempre se había sentido cómodo con él, no podía decirse lo mismo de esta ocasión. Harry lo miraba de una forma que estaba logrando hacerlo sudar. La tensión podía respirarse en el ambiente, si no hablaba sentía que se iba a ahogar.

— Señor…

— Scorpius, supongo que Albus ya te puso al tanto de la situación.

— Si — se removió en la silla incomodo.

— ¿Alguna ves Lily…? Bueno… — las palabras parecían negarse a salir de su garganta.

— Yo no creo ser quién no correspondía al amor de Lily, pues… — se detuvo dudando en el último instante, no estaba siendo nada fácil confesarle esto precisamente al padre de la chica.

Los ojos de Harry refulgieron detrás de sus lentes. — ¿Qué es lo qué quieres decir?

— Yo… la quiero — soltó ladeando su rostro, escondiendo su sonoro sonrojo.

Harry ni siquiera supo cómo tomar la confesión del hijo de su némesis en el Colegio. Él aún veía a su hija como una niña y de pronto, resultaba que estaba enamorada de alguien y que los chicos comenzaban a fijarse en ella.

Se sobó la frente y exhaló largamente, estaba claro que Scorpius no tenía nada que ver, más adelante platicaría con él sobre eso.

— Esta bien, Scorpius creo que es mejor que vuelvas a tu casa.

— Pero… yo quiero ayudar — comentó apresurado.

— Se esta haciendo todo lo posible, es mejor que vuelvas a casa. Albus te mantendrá informado, espero que entiendas que no queremos que esto se comente.

Malfoy asintió de mala gana. Apretó sus puños impotente, quería ayudar, encontrar a Lily, hablar con ella sobre lo que sentía y ahora lo relegaban a sólo esperar noticias.

(`·.(`·.(`·. (`·. **N&R **.·´) .·´) .·´) .·´)

Varios años atrás…

Teddy se encontraba desesperado con el alma en un hilo, recorría las calles esperando encontrar a la pelirroja, pero conforme el minutero avanzaba la angustia crecía dentro de él.

— Lily ¿dónde diablos te metiste? — se detuvo un momento, para tomar aliento. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad — ¿a dónde más podría haber ido?

Varias imágenes de lugares pasaron por su mente, finalmente se decidió por ir a la cafetería donde habían estado el día anterior. Sin dudarlo se apareció en lugar cercano y corrió al lugar, abriendo de golpe la puerta, logrando que varias cabezas se giraran para mirarlo.

Ted recorrió el lugar con su mirada, topándose con la castaña que lo había atendido ayer. De inmediato se acercó a ella.

— Sue…

La mesera alzó su mirada verde, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

— Ted.

— Disculpa que te moleste pero…

— Estoy trabajando — musitó aferrándose a la charola.

— Lo sé, pero necesito saber ¿si no ha venido por aquí la niña me acompañaba ayer?

Sue suspiró largamente, no podía rechazarlo y menos si la miraba con esos ojos preocupados. En cuanto escuchó la pregunta sus cejas se enarcaron. — No. Oye no te ves bien ¿por qué no te sientas un momento y te traigo un vaso de agua?

Lo llevó a una mesa cercana. Ted se sentó pasando sus manos por las hebras de su cabello hasta su nuca, ahora si que la había hecho y en grande.

— Toma — le entregó el vaso —. Me quieres contar ¿qué pasó?

— Es sólo que no sé dónde esta Lily y si no aparece, no sé lo qué haré — espetó preocupado.

— Tranquilo, no entiendo muy bien lo qué pasa entre tu y esa niña, pero seguro esta bien.

El metamorfagó apenas y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa no sin cierto esfuerzo.

— Quisiera ayudarte más, tal vez debas ir al Ministerio — sugirió atreviéndose a tocar su hombro.

— Tal vez lo haga, debo irme — apenas y bebió un tragó de agua. Se incorporó dispuesto a irse cuando se detuvo, tomando la muñeca de la mesara —. Gracias y por cierto no soy gay.

Sue parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando la información aunque no tardó en brindarle una sonrisa brillante.

— Espero que vuelvas pronto — le dijo antes de que cruzara la puerta.

*.*.*.*.*.* (R&N) *.*.*.*.*.*

En otro lugar…

— Lily creo que es mejor que vuelvas y hables con él, debe estar preocupado — aconsejó Tonks, en cuanto terminaron de desayunar.

La pelirroja bajó su mirada y jugueteó con sus manos, la sola idea de volver al Caldero Chorreante y enfrentar a Teddy hacia que su cuerpo reaccionara y que el calor volviera adueñarse de ella. Sin dejar de lado la vergüenza que sentía por haberlo visto así.

— Anda te acompañaremos, no puedes andar por ahí sola — expresó Aneli, mirándola con cierta ternura —, vamos…

Lily suspiró pesarosa, finalmente asintió, caminando tras las chicas hasta el Caldero Chorreante.

— Nosotras tenemos que ir al Ministerio, nos veremos después — comentó Dora al llegar al lugar — salúdame a Ted.

— Adiós — se despidió Aneli —, suerte.

La pelirroja se giró aún indecisa entre entrar y buscar al metamorfago o sumergirse en su vergüenza por un rato más, al menos hasta saber qué decirle.

— ¿Vas a entrar?

Lily se giró encontrándose con un chico de cabellos negros, piel lechosa y profunda mirada celeste, le sacaba unos centímetros de altura y su atuendo era totalmente oscuro, casi era como si estuviera listo para ir a un velorio. Un escalofrío la recorrió, ¿qué tal si se trataba de un seguidor del mago que había vencido su padre?

El chico curvó sus labios en una sonrisa lenta y distendida que la conmocionó. No un chico tan guapo no podía ser aliado de un ser monstruoso como lo era Voldemort.

— Eh no — cerró sus ojos avergonzada de si misma, ¿por qué se estaba comportando como una tonta? Ni que se tratara de Teddy, quizás sólo la había tomado por sorpresa — bueno…

Él enarcó sus cejas confundido por el barboteó de la chica, sacó una de sus manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón, extendiéndola hacia ella. — Soy *Ethan Vaiser…

Lily miró la mano extendida y después al chico. Se suponía que no debería hablar con extraños, pero no veía mal en conocer a alguien más en ese tiempo aparte de adultos.

— Lily… Po-Lambert — titubeó aún le costaba recordar que ahora tenia otro apellido.

— Mucho gusto ¿entonces entras?

Lunita miró de soslayo la puerta, nuevamente aquella sensación de malestar la invadió.

— No ¿y tú?

— No.

Ella curvó su ceja sin comprender, ¿no se suponía qué la había interrumpido porque estaba impidiendo el paso para entrar al Caldero?

— En realidad no voy a entrar, sólo me preguntaba ¿por qué estabas afuera?, parecías perdida y me dije ¿por qué no ayudar a esa linda pelirroja?

Un sonoro sonrojo adornó las mejillas de Lily resaltando sus pecas. Desvió su mirada del joven, retirando un mechón rojo de su cara colocándolo nerviosamente detrás de su oreja. No es como si tuviera mucha experiencia con los chicos y este realmente estaba logrando ponerla en apuros.

— Eh… no estoy perdida, aquí me estoy quedando… es sólo… — calló al no saber cómo explicarle la situación. Además no era bueno andar contando intimidades a cualquiera, ¿quién sabe qué pensaría él de ella si a si lo hiciera?

— Ya veo, no me tienes confianza — Lily regresó sus ojos cafés a él, entreabrió su boca pero ninguna palabra salió —, lo entiendo, pero eso tiene solución ¿por qué no entramos, te invito algo de beber y platicamos? Así no pensaras que te quiero secuestrar o algo peor…

Lily dibujó una sonrisa por la ocurrencia de Ethan, por un momento pensó en aceptar pero después recordó que adentro debía estar Teddy, un retorcijón de remordimientos y vergüenza la atravesó. «_¡Por Cirse! ¿Qué hago? Si entro y veo a Teddy estando con Ethan, va a ser muy incomodo. Pero si le digo que se vaya, me quedare sola y no quiero.»_

Se mordió el labio inferior indecisa, posó su mirada en Vaiser, él tenía un gesto expectante, que lo hacía ver sumamente atractivo.

— En serio no te voy a hacer nada, no soy criminal.

— No es eso — se apresuró a explicar —, es sólo que preferiría ir a otro lugar.

— Esta bien, ¿no quieres entrar a avisarle a alguien?

— Eh… — miró la puerta con aprensión — no, vamos.

(.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•. T&L.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•.)

En el presente…

Harry y la Jefa del Departamento de Control y Manejo del Tiempo volvían de un viaje en el tiempo, acaban de estar a principios del verano cuando la pequeña Lily había llegado a su casa después de terminar el cuarto año de Hogwarts.

— No averiguamos nada — soltó Harry furioso, caminando de un lado a otro de su despacho. Aventó todo lo que se encontraba en su escritorio al suelo, en un ataque de impotencia y desesperación.

Lilian se quedó quieta cerca de la puerta, dándole un poco de espacio al hombre para que se desahogara. Esperaba que en cualquier momento apareciera algún familiar o alguno de sus hijos para cuestionarles ¿cómo les había ido? Y darle su apoyo al hombre, no había nada mejor que se apoyara en ellos que eran su familia.

— Señor Potter…

Harry se dejó caer en la silla, lágrimas furiosas surcaban sus ojos, ya no podía seguir fingiendo que era fuerte cuando en realidad estaba flaqueando ante la situación.

Ella se quedó de una pieza y aunque no era la primera vez que veía a una persona quebrarse, si era impactante ver como el Salvador del mundo mágico lo hacia. Por un momento no supo qué hacer, finalmente y un tanto vacilante caminó hacia un estante que guardaba celosamente botellas de vino, tomó una de éstas y sirvió dos vasos de whiskey, dejando uno sobre el escritorio frente al hombre.

Potter tenía el rostro cubierto parcialmente por sus manos, se limpió furiosamente su las gotas salinas, para después colocarse las gafas observando el trago frente a él, miró a la chica apenado. Se pasó las manos por las hebras de su cabello azabache.

— Yo… tengo que ir al Ministerio a atender unos asuntos, antes de nuestro próximo viaje.

— ¿A dónde iremos ahora? — logró preguntar cuando el nudo en su garganta cedió.

— Pues ya hemos revisado estos meses, así que iremos al momento en que usted reinició su noviazgo con su esposa.

Harry se echó hacia atrás recargando en su silla, tallándose el rostro con las manos. Ese momento era uno de los mejores de su vida, había sido muy feliz cuando Ginny había aceptado estar con él nuevamente. Pero el tiempo había hecho lo suyo en ellos, las circunstancias, las personas, los problemas…

Lilian se bebió su trago notando como el rostro desencajado del mago se volvía triste y sombrío, dándole un extraño atractivo. Tal vez era el aura oscura que despidió en ese momento o quizás era que ella necesita con urgencia descansar; estaba dispuesta a irse cuando se detuvo frente a la chimenea.

— Señor Potter — él posó su mirada en la chica, enarcando ligeramente su cejas —, se que esto es difícil, pero debe mantenerse fuerte. Necesitamos hacer estos viajes para encontrar a su hija, no olvide realmente cuál es nuestro objetivo…

(.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•. N&R.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•.)

En otros tiempos…

Teddy estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, ya no sabía dónde más buscarla, había regresado al Caldero Chorreante, pero sus esperanzas se habían esfumado al darse cuenta que la pelirroja no se había parado por ahí. Salió del lugar desesperado hasta los huesos, comenzaba a imaginarse lo peor. Se recargó en la pared, pidiendo en silencio que Lily se encontrara bien.

— Ted…

El metamorfagó enfocó su vista en el hombre que lo llamaba, topándose con su padre.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Remus, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño al ver la expresión de zozobra del chico.

Ese era un momento en el que deseaba decirle papá, y dejar que lo tranquilizara y aconsejara. Crispó sus puños conteniendo los sentimientos contrastantes que batallaban en su interior.

— Lo que sucede es que no encuentro a Lily — exclamó llenó de incertidumbre.

Remus contrajo sus facciones, entendiendo el estado del metamorfago. No sabía por qué pero verlo así, lo hacia sentir una extraña presión en su pecho, casi era como si compartiera su sentir.

— Tranquilo, dime ¿qué fue lo qué pasó?

Teddy le explicó lo mejor que pudo lo que había pasado, aunque eso no quitaba el bochorno que sentía, ni que su cara estuviese totalmente colorada y que su cabello ahora se encontrara del mismo color que el de los Weasley.

— …y ahora no la encuentro, la he buscado ya por todo el Callejón.

El licántropo miró con elocuencia al chico, colocó una mano en su hombro brindándole un poco de apoyo. Teddy buscó la mirada de su padre y aunque en ella había un brillo divertido se podía notar que estaba embargada por la tristeza y el dolor.

— Vaya… — silbó con la risa acariciándole la garganta, sin duda era situación peculiar. Sabía que si Sirius se encontrara con vida se estaría divirtiendo a costas del joven.

Teddy resopló, hundiendo más sus hombros, miró a su padre y recordó que no sólo él tenía problemas. Ahí estaba él creyendo que estaba cargando el mundo sobre sus hombros, cuando no era más que una loza mientras que su padre era él que realmente lo hacía.

Su cabello volvió a la normalidad a su castaño dorado tan parecido al de Remus. — Siento estar contándole mis problemas, tal vez usted tiene otras cosas que hacer.

— No te preocupes, ahora lo más importante es encontrar a Lily — expuso, una sonrisa se detuvo la esquina de la boca. Teddy le devolvió el gesto agradecido.

— Lily es una chica lista, estará bien — apretó su hombro en un gesto de apoyo, que logró infundirle animo al metamorfago —, yo voy a buscar por este lado del Callejón, revisa el otro extremo, de preferencia entra a las tiendas que podrían llamarle la atención.

— Gracias por su ayuda.

— No me des las gracias, yo no he hecho nada.

Definitivamente su padre era un hombre admirable, sus ojos se cristalizaron y antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez, se giró para iniciar su camino.

— Nos reuniremos aquí en un rato — le gritó Remus, observándolo partir.

— Tal vez me equivoque con él y no es más que un chico — resopló meditabundo.

*º*º(R&N)*º*º

Lily caminaba al lado de Ethan, disfrutando de un barquillo que él le había invitado.

— Veo qué te gustan mucho los helados — comentó al notar que la chica ya iba por la mitad.

— Si — respondió apenada, aunque eso no evitó que lo sonriera — entonces… ¿estudias en Hogwarts?

— Si, estoy en Slytherin — respondió sin darle mayor importancia.

—¿Eres un fanático de las teorías de sangre? — preguntó abruptamente, deteniéndose a mitad de la calle, mirándolo con una seriedad que perturbó momentáneamente a Ethan.

Una risa sedosa escapó de los labios del chico, Lily entrecerró sus ojos, frunció ligeramente su ceño, ella no comprendía ¿cuál había sido el chiste? El tema del que estaban hablando era serio, al menos para ella.

— Lo siento — comentó con una mano en es estómago por el dolor que le había provocado reírse de aquella forma — ¿acaso parezco uno de esos fanáticos?

Lily pasó sus ojos por la figura del varón, dándole a entender que si.

— Mmm tienes razón, si lo parezco — negó con su cabeza y desordenó su cabello negro —, pero no lo soy — una suave sonrisa cubrió sus labios.

— Entonces ¿por qué estás vestido así? — cuestionó curiosa. El verlo con esa vestimenta le recordaba a Scorpius Malfoy. Una sensación de melancolía la recorrió, varios recuerdos del rubio platinado al lado de su hermano palpitaron en su mente, si ella nunca se había llevado bien con él pero en ese momento hasta a ese echaba de menos.

«_¿Cómo estarán todos? ¿Nos estarán buscando?»._

— Hey ¿me estas escuchando?

— Si… digo no — balbuceó, tratando de regresar su mente de aquellos pensamientos — lo siento ¿qué decías? — preguntó ligeramente apenada.

— ¿Tan aburrido soy? — indicó a manera de broma, desdibujando la alegría en su rostro para dar paso a la tristeza fingida.

— No, es solo que…

— Tienes problemas —terminó por ella, desde el primer instante en que habían conversado se había percatado de ello.

— Algo así —mencionó realizando un mohín que le arrancó una sincera sonrisa a Ethan.

— Ya decía yo que una chica tan linda, tenía que ser una damisela en apuros — bromeó lanzándole una mirada divertida.

Lily desvió su mirada sonrojada. — No creí que un Slytherin creyera en cuentos muggles…

— Pensé que ya había dejado en claro que no soy como esos locos obsesionados con los sangre pura, hay tantas cosas por aprender, conocer, para estar dañándose la mente con eso, además dejemos esos temas para los viejos… —minimizo desinteresado.

Lunita dibujó una sonrisa con sus tiernos labios que logró darle un toque dulce a su rostro, aún no se fiaba del todo del chico, pero no podía negar que tenía una chispa que le era bastante atrayente. Realmente era agradable.

La expresión de Ethan se volvió pícara en un par de segundos. — Entonces mi lady yo no soy un caballero andante, ni un héroe, mucho menos un príncipe de sangre azul… solo soy Ethan un simple mago, pero ¿si en algo puedo ayudarte no dudes en decírmelo? — terminó con una ligera reverencia.

Lily rió tontamente por la actitud del chico, sin saberlo Ethan estaba poniéndola muy nerviosa, o quizás si lo sabía y se aprovechaba.

— No creo que puedas ayudarme, pero gracias…

— ¿Segura? — ante el asentimiento de la pelirroja, soltó un suspiro desanimado — al menos puedo escucharte.

— Preferiría no hablar de eso — comentó mirando al suelo, ocultando su bochorno.

— Esta bien pero no pongas esa cara, la tristeza no va contigo.

Lunita no tuvo tiempo de contestar, no sólo porque el calor se había adueñado nuevamente de sus mejillas, si no porque su mente se había quedado en blanco al ver al padre de Teddy frente a ellos.

— Lily — pronunció Remus, pasando su mirada de ella al joven que la acompañaba, reconociéndolo como un alumno de Hogwarts al que le había dado clase — Vaiser — dijo mirándolo con cierta desconfianza, no sabía cómo era que la chica había terminado con él.

— Profesor Lupin — comentó con extrema seriedad Ethan.

— Ted te esta buscando, te acompañare a dónde esta él…

— Eh… — balbuceó las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido.

— Nos veremos después — siseó Vaiser — adiós princesa, prometo ser tu caballero en armadura en Hogwarts — susurró solo para ella, pero había olvidado el agudo oído con el que contaban los licántropos.

Remus contrajo su ceño, observando como el Slytherin se alejaba.

La pequeña Potter aún estaba tratando de entender las cosas, parpadeó confundida, en otro momento sin duda las palabras de Ethan hubieran logrado ponerla en apuros.

— Me alegro que estés bien — manifestó Remus, posando sus pupilas ámbar en la chica. .

Lily colocó su atención en Lupin, por un momento la actitud del hombre había sido muy paternal incluso le había recordado a su padre. Su corazón se oprimió.

Finalmente asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, parecía que el ratón le hubiese comido la lengua, y aunque quería hacerle tantas preguntas no se atrevió a hacerlo, solo caminó a su lado echa un mar de nervios pues no sabía lo que le esperaba al llegar al Caldero Chorreante.

_**ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸ N&R ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø **_

Nymphadora después de estar en el Ministerio caminaba por el callejón Diagon, distrayéndose un poco cuando observó entre la gente que caminaba apresurada a Ted Rosier, parecía algo perdido y miraba hacia todos lados como si buscara a alguien.

Y de repente a su mente vino la idea de que se trataba de Lily pues no la veía por ningún lado. De inmediato se acercó a él.

— ¡Hey Ted! — trató de llamarlo pero al parecía tan ensimismado en su labor que no la escuchó. No fue hasta que ella lo alcanzó tocando su hombro, logrando que el respingara —. Tranquilo soy sólo yo ¿qué pasa?

Él al reconocer a su madre, no pudo evitar buscar un poco de consuelo y apoyo en ella, sin pensar lo que hacía, se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola.

— ¡Guau, espera! —trató de mantener el equilibrio, ciertamente desconcertada. Aunque al tenerlo así de cerca su corazón se estremeció y una extraña sensación cálida la rodeó. Sus manos tocaron la espalda del chico aún con duda, estaba totalmente perturbada por lo que le sucedía.

Teddy sintió una oleada de calma, al sentir los brazos de la metamorfaga rodearlo, su perfume cítrico inundó su nariz. Era el olor de su madre, por fin sabía lo que se sentía ser abrazado por ella.

Estando entre los brazos de Nym no se sentía el chico de 23 años que era, se sentía como un niño pequeño, buscando el amor de su madre, sus palabras de consuelo, sus caricias. Era tanta la emoción que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas.

Nymphadora ladeó su rostro, buscando la mirada ámbar del chico. — ¿Ted?— su voz sonó como un suave suspiro en los oídos del chico.

Él se separó apenas unas pulgadas dejando que su madre percibiera sus ojos acuosos, a ella se le cortó el aliento, el corazón se le oprimió. Levantó su mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla del metamorfago, logrando que los dos se estremecieran al tacto.

— Ted ¿qué pasa?

Teddy colocó su mano sobre la de ella, como si no quisiera dejar de sentir su toque, la tranquilidad que le transmitía, y así como los encontraron Remus y Lily, envueltos en su una burbuja ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Lupin se detuvo en seco a unos pasos de la pareja, sus ojos se estrecharon al ver la forma tan intima en que se encontraban. En un primer instante un chispazo de celos lo recorrió, incluso sus manos se volvieron dos puños, pero su furia transformó en una cosa completamente distinta al ver la expresión torturosa y las lágrimas que cubrían los ojos de Teddy. Deslizó su mirada hacia su Tonks, notando su mirada inundada de ternura aunque su expresión dejaba ver un deje de preocupación.

Lily se olvidó de todo al ver a su gran amor en brazos de su madre, sus labios se estiraron en una suave sonrisa.

Remus carraspeó llamando la atención de los dos metamorfagos, interrumpiendo aquel conmovedor momento.

Nymphadora se quedó tiesa al ver al licántropo, aunque su pulso se aceleró de golpe como ocurría cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Teddy dejó que la mano de su madre escapara de la suya, resintiendo la ausencia de su calor. Observó la expresión contraída de su padre y en ese momento supo que no había estado bien que los encontrara así.

Él sabía por los libros que los licántropos solían ser bastante posesivos y territoriales. Se abofeteó a sí mismo y de inmediato buscó poner distancia entre su madre y él. A buena hora había recordado ese dato, justo cuando las cosas ya habían pasado.

Aunque viéndole el lado positivo ahora sabía porque su padre actuaba de esa forma tan recelosa con él, lo consideraba una amenaza para su relación con Tonks y era totalmente absurdo ¡era su madre! No podía verla de otra forma, claro que hacérselo entender a un licántropo celoso no sería nada fácil y justo cuando su relación comenzaba a mejorar.

— Encontré a Lily — anunció adusto.

— ¿Qué? — Teddy miró por detrás de su padre encontrando la escuálida figura de la hija de su padrino. Ahí estaba ella mirándolo con sus grandes ojos cafés, con una expresión de pena marcada en su bello rostro.

— Ella está bien.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos él ya se encontraba abrazándola protectoramente.

— Estoy bien Teddy… — expresó Lily correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Remus los observó por un momento, un chico que se preocupaba tanto por una niña, no podía ser malo. Por un momento le recordó a si mismo cuando era más joven y se encontraba en Hogwarts, específicamente su relación con Lily Evans.

_«¿Qué me pasa con este chico? Mi mente me dice una cosa y mi instinto otra. Se que no es peligroso, pero hay algo en él que me inquieta y no sólo porque se esta volviendo cercano a Nymphadora.» _

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Por qué llegaste con Lily? — cuestionó Tonks, interrumpiendo el tren de pensamientos de Remus.

— Al parecer Lily se salió del Caldero Chorreante sin avisarle a Teddy, y solo lo ayude a encontrarla.

Tonks comprendía ahora todo, debía haber dejado a Lily con Teddy, en lugar de dejarla en la entrada del Caldero, pero ella jamás se imaginó que eso pasaría.

Teddy se separó de la pelirroja, mirándola con severidad. — No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo.

— Lo siento, es que yo… lo que pasó en la mañana— balbuceó sonrosada desviando su mirada.

— Lily casi me matas de preocupación — su expresión se suavizó al igual que su voz, tomó la barbilla de la chica obligándola a mirarlo —, me alegra que estés bien, no sabría qué hacer si te hubiese pasado algo.

Lunita sintió un revoloteó en su interior, sabía que sus palabras eran realmente sinceras además su mirada no mentía.

— Lo importante es que estás bien — besó su frente y después se giró para ver a sus padres.

— Gracias por encontrarla.

— No fue nada.

— Lily, tu y yo platicaremos después — comentó Tonks, mirando significativamente a la pequeña —, pero es mejor que primero hables con Ted.

Su momento de gloría al sentir el beso de Teddy había acabado. Lunita dejó caer sus hombros y asintió con un ligero cabeceo.

— Eso es verdad, gracias por todo —tomó la mano de Lily y comenzó a avanzar lejos de ellos.

Nymphadora no pensaba quedarse con Remus pues todo estaba dicho entre ellos, así que sin decirle nada retomó su camino, pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando él la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

— Espera, debemos hablar.

— No, no lo creo.

— Por favor…— pidió mirándola con esas pupilas ámbar que podían hacer que se derritiera, ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil ante los encantos de ese hombre?

— Esta bien pero aquí no.

**::::::::::: R&N :::::::::::**

En el presente…

La noche había caído, pronto llegaría Lilian para realizar el siguiente viaje. Apenas y le había dado tiempo de dormir unas horas y comer algo. Su relación con Ginny había mejorado ligeramente, ambos estaban sufriendo por esto y de nada les servía discutir, al menos por ahora habían llegado a una tregua, cuando Lily regresara se encargarían de resolver sus problemas con calma.

Salió de la ducha con la toalla amarrada a su cadera. Ginny le había preparado una muda de ropa que yacía sobre la cama. Harry la buscó con la mirada encontrándola cerca de la ventana.

— ¿A dónde irán esta vez?

— Al momento en que reiniciamos nuestro romance.

Ginevra esbozó una tibia sonrisa, su mente se inundó con aquella memoria. — Estaba tan feliz ese día.

La llamada en la puerta interrumpió las palabras que Harry pensaba decirle a su esposa, se terminó de vestir y abrió la puerta.

— Papá… la Jefa del Departamento de Control y Manejo del Tiempo, te esta esperando en tu Despacho — anunció Albus.

— Ahora voy — su hijo asintió y él se giró a ver a Ginny —, yo también estaba muy feliz ese día — con ese último comentario salió de la habitación, dejando a su mujer con los ojos ligeramente nublados.

Harry llegó a su Despacho con el corazón hecho un puño, y como era fácil de predecir, James se encontraba acompañando a Saleh.

— Cuando mi hermana vuelva quizás podamos salir ¿te gusta el Quidditch podría conseguir boletos para…?

Su padre enarcó su ceja y negó con su cabeza sonriendo, ya ni siquiera podía enojarse con él. Aunque eso no indicaba que le agradará lo que hacía más porque no quería que la Lilian se distrajera por seguirle el juego a su hijo.

Carraspeó atrayendo la atención de los dos. — James me dejas con la señorita.

— Quiero ir con ustedes — manifestó serio.

Lilian se mantuvo callada con los ojos clavados en el señor Potter, expectante de su respuesta, podía notar que al menos se veía un poco repuesto y su cabello húmedo le indicaba que acaba de ducharse.

— Necesito que te quedes con tu madre.

— Pero también esta Albus, mi tía Hermione…

— James esta vez no, cuando vuelva si aún no encontramos a tu hermana hablaremos de que nos acompañes.

Su hijo lo miró con cierta aprensión, pero finalmente accedió.

— Hablamos después — le dijo a la chica brindándole una sonrisa marca Potter.

Harry esperó a que su hijo saliera para hablar. — Linda flor.

Lilian miró la flor entre sus manos, James se le había dado minutos antes. Por un momento se sintió incomoda al tener el mirada del padre del chico en ella, se removió incomoda.

— ¿Nos vamos?

— No me molesta que se relacione con mi hijo, sólo que espero comprenda que ahora lo que importa es que encontremos a mi hija después…

— Señor yo se ser profesional, se porque estoy aquí —aseveró ligeramente molesta — ahora ¿nos podemos ir?

Harry contrajo su gesto, asintió en silencio. Una vez más se había dado cuenta que la mujer tenía carácter. Resopló revolviendo su cabello húmedo, observando como ella salía de la habitación.

**. · * · . · * · . R&T . · * · . * · .**

En el pasado…

Teddy no soltó la mano de Lily hasta que ella estuvo sentada en la cama que ocupaba en el cuarto del Caldero Chorreante.

— Lily eso no estuvo bien, de verdad me preocupe por ti — comentó parado frente a ella, notando que la chica ni siquiera lo miraba, estaba cabizbaja y jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

— Ya te dije que lo siento, no quería preocuparte es solo que bueno… yo… bueno me daba pena regresar y verte, después de lo que pasó — balbuceó en un hilo de voz, su cara le ardía de sólo pensar en ese incidente.

Él sintió que la sangre volvía a concentrarse en su cara. Miró al techo abochornado. — Para mi también fue vergonzoso — señaló sentándose a su lado ligeramente más relajado — ¿me dejarías lanzarte un _Obliviate_?

Lunita alzó su rostro de golpe, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. — ¿Es enserio? — no ella no quería olvidarlo, si había sido vergonzoso pero por Merlín si hubiera sido cualquier otro chico hubiera aceptado de inmediato pero se trataba de él, de su amor prohibido.

Si quizás era una pervertida, pero quería guardar para sí ese recuerdo.

— No, claro que no… es solo una broma. Sólo olvidémoslo ¿si?

— Si — asintió sintiéndose una pequeña mentirosa.

— Y no se lo cuentes a tus padres cuando volvamos.

— ¡No! — soltó más animada, ni siquiera se imagina diciéndoselos. Por Merlín eran sus papás, ellos si serían capaces de lanzarle un hechizo para modificar su memoria y Teddy quién sabe cómo le iría con su padre.

Ted crispó sus labios en una sonrisa. — Y nada de volver a entrar así a mi habitación ¿esta claro? — trató de sonar serio pero realmente analizándolo desde otra perspectiva había sido chistoso.

— Si, señor.

— Porque no creo que te gustaría que yo invadiera tu intimidad así.

— ¡No! — casi grito, los colores se le habían subido al rostro. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse desnuda frente a él, eso si sería sumamente vergonzoso, ahí si esperaría que el mundo se abriera en dos y la tragara o si estuviera en Hogwarts que un tentáculo del calamar gigante la jalara al fondo del lago.

Además de que ella se sentía tan plana como una tabla, ¿qué podría ver él en ella comparada con su prima que tenía un cuerpo magnifico? Y por si fuera poco tenía herencia de _veela_ por parte de su madre.

— Ya ves, no hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan.

— Ya te pareces a mis padres.

Lupin dejó escapar de su garganta el sonido burbujeante el su risa. — Si, tienes razón… creo que me estoy haciendo viejo.

— Claro que no, además un adulto no andaría por la vida con el cabello de ese color —indicó mirando divertida los mechones verdes.

— Lo sé — afirmó manteniendo su sonrisa —, ¿y dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

La mente de Lily voló hacia el chico que había conocido, de profunda mirada azul: _Ethan Vaiser. _

Teddy observó la reacción de la chica, se había quedado callada con la mirada perdida, sus mejillas se habían teñido de una sombra rosa. Enarcó su ceja cuando vio la sonrisa traviesa que había cubierto esos tiernos labios, definitivamente se había perdido de algo grueso.

—Lily…

— Sólo estuve por ahí — contestó, no sabía cómo es que no se había mordido la lengua al decir aquello, ni siquiera entendía por qué quería ocultarle a Teddy que había conocido a alguien.

— Estás mintiendo… ¿qué es lo qué no me estás diciendo?

— No, no te estoy mintiendo.

—Si, si lo estás, cuando mientes arrugas ligeramente la nariz, además que cuando dijiste eso evitaste mi mirada.

Lunita parpadeó sorprendida, ni siquiera sabía que hacía eso. Ya era suficientemente malo haber mentido pero era peor que te descubrieran haciéndolo. Se levantó de la cama de un pequeño salto, no soportaba tener la mirada analítica de Teddy sobre ella.

Agradecía que no tuviese el don de la telepatía porque de seguro ya hubiera hurgado en sus pensamientos y no estaba segura de que le gustaría lo que encontraría.

— Conocí a un chico y estuve con él — repuso, dándole la espalda.

A Teddy le costó más de un minuto procesar aquello. La péquela hija de su padrino mas un desconocido, nada bueno podía resultar de aquello.

— ¿Qué? — se levantó, tomó a la chica de los hombros logrando que lo mirara — Lily ¿qué te dije sobre hablar con extraños y más en estos tiempos?

— Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, estás hablando como si fueras mi padre — profirió separándose de él.

— Lily no me vengas con eso ahora, pudo haber si alguien peligroso…

— Sí, pero no lo fue — expresó cruzándose de brazos.

— No lo sabes, si no te hubiera encontrado mi padre no sé que te hubiera pasado.

— Ethan no es malo.

— Ahora tiene nombre.

— Claro que tiene nombre, es muy simpático y va en Hogwarts. No hay nada de malo en él.

Teddy se pasó la mano por su cabello que ahora se encontraba de un profundo rojo, manifestando su estado de irritación y molestia. ¿Por qué eso era no? Él sólo estaba molesto porque ella no había atendido a sus indicaciones y se había arriesgado demasiado. ¿Por qué nada tenía que ver con que ella sonara interesada en ese chico desconocido o si?

**.::.::.::. T&L .::.::.::.**

Remus entró al cuarto que en el que Nymphadora se hospedaba, le echó un vistazo rápido y se quedó cerca de la puerta pues no pensaba estar mucho tiempo y no quería que las cosas se salieran de control.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó recelosa.

Él resintió en lo más profundo de su corazón la forma tan seca en que ella lo trataba, ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. Apretó sus puños con impotencia, si sabía que se lo merecía por cómo la había tratado pero si tan sólo se su pusiera en su lugar.

— No pensé que te instalarías en el Caldero Chorreante.

— Tengo que estar aquí, es mi trabajo darle seguridad extra al Colegio.

— ¿Sólo es por eso? — se atrevió a preguntar, encontrando su mirada azulada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Estás aquí también por esos chicos…

— ¿Y qué si así fuera? — cuestionó retadora.

— Es por Ted — afirmó celoso, sin proponérselo caminó hacia ella, estaba rodeando la habitación como si se tratara de un peligroso animal rodeando su presa.

Nymphadora nunca había visto aquel brillo peligroso en las pupilas tornasol, por un momento pensó que a quién veía era al lobo y no al hombre. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, no era miedo lo que estremecía su cuerpo era el deseo oscuro que estaba creciendo en su interior.

— ¿Q-qué si así fuera?

— No juegues conmigo, esa no es una respuesta.

—Lo es y sólo viniste a eso te pido que te vayas — se aventuró hacia la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la perilla Remus la detuvo. Tonks se giró sintiendo que el aire le faltaba al sentirlo tan cerca, estaba a un suspiro de su boca — vete…

— No hasta que me contestes — se acercó más a ella, obligándola a recargarse en la madera de la puerta que rechinó al sentir su peso.

Sus respiraciones se combinaron, ella no quería hacerse la fuerte más, no podía comportarse fría con él si lo tenía así. Al demonio con todo, posó su mano por la nuca del hombre, atrayéndolo hacia sí, logrando que sus bocas se estrellaran.

Lupin dejó de pensar en el instante en que dejó que sus instintos se adueñaran de su mente. Devoró su boca sin detenerse a pensar que lo que estaba ocurriendo no se suponía debía pasar, la tomó por la cintura, haciendo que ella rodeara con sus piernas su cadera, ambos dejaron escapar sonidos sordos.

Remus depositó besos calientes alrededor de la línea de la mandíbula de Tonks, descendió por su garganta mordisqueando aquel lugar donde sentía su pulso erradico, arrancándole un gemido de placer a Nym que sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos y echar hacía atrás su cabeza, sus manos se aferraban a los hombros del licántropo mientras sus caderas ya se frotaban provocando reacciones apasionadas en ambos.

Él se entretuvo en el hueco de la clavícula, degustando el sabor de su piel, disfrutando de sus gemidos, sus manos se paseaban por los costados de la metamorfaga, podía sentir su creciente necesidad, pinchando en el estómago cuando se inclinó aún más en ella.

Nymphadora podía sentir el calor crecer entre los dos, en eso momento sólo pensaba en que él siguiera haciéndola tocar casi el cielo con sus besos y caricias, enredó sus dedos en los mechones dorados.

Lupin no tardó en reclamar sus labios, barrió su lengua dentro de su boca, degustándola, embriagándose de su sabor. La pasión era tanta que no sabía en dónde comenzaba él y terminaba ella, sus manos se enredaban entre las caricias, sus bocas apenas y se separaban.

El aroma del deseo inundó la habitación, al igual que los innegables sonidos de pasión.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· T&L ·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

En otros tiempos….

Lilian retiró la cadena del cuerpo de Harry, aún se sentía agredida por lo que él había insinuado antes de salir de su Despacho. Pasó su mirada por el lugar, siempre que viajaba en el tiempo no podía dejar de comparar cómo habían ido urbanizándose y modernizándose ciertos espacios.

— Es mejor que comencemos a investigar, parece un parque bastante extenso.

— Lo es.

— ¿Usted dónde se encuentra en este momento?

Harry observó la puesta del sol, su mente viajó hasta aquellos bellos recuerdos. Una calidez se instaló en su pecho, haciendo latir su corazón arrítmicamente.

— Debo estar llegando a la Madriguera, la casa donde vivía mi esposa con sus padres.

— Entiendo, es mejor que nos repartamos el lugar para buscarla, yo iré por la izquierda y usted por la derecha, nos encontraremos en este punto dentro de media hora.

Lilian inició su búsqueda, mostrándole a las personas que encontraba la foto de los chicos, pero hasta el momento nadie los había visto, ni siquiera los policías que rondaban el lugar.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, sus pies comenzaban a dolerle, sin duda necesitaba un largo descanso. Tomaría vacaciones después de devolverle su hija a los Potter, este caso sin que ella lo deseara comenzaba a volverse personal, en otro momento ella no hubiera accedido a hacer tantos viajes en un día.

Cada vez que volvían sin un avance, alguna pista o la misma Lilian se sentía impotente, aunque no deseaba mostrarlo, pues necesitaba mantenerse firme y seguir adelante. Nunca se había rendido y siempre había logrado encontrar a todas las personas extraviadas esta vez no tenía porque ser la excepción.

Al llegar a su lugar de encuentro ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar, Harry llevaba puesta la tristeza y el dolor en su cara como una telaraña. Saleh no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

Él tampoco hizo preguntas, simplemente dejó que sus miradas se unieran.

— Podemos esperar un poco más, volver a buscar, usted debe de estar por llegar con… — calló al ver un grupo de hombres acercándose a ellos, con varitas en mano listas para ser usadas — rayos…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? — inquirió al ver el gesto alarmado de la mujer. Siguió la trayectoria de su vista, su instinto como auror se activó, sacó su varita listo para acción aunque no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, él no recordaba ningún incidente ese día.

— Es hora de irnos — lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a correr. Algunos rayos de distintas tonalidades pasaban cerca de ellos, estrellándose contra los árboles — _Expelliarmus_.

— _Everte Statum_ —lanzó Harry, defendiéndose de los ataques.

— _Desmaius_ — lanzó Saleh, comenzaba a sofocarse por la carrera. Debían encontrar la forma de parar aquello.

—_Flipendo _— espetó Harry logrando derribar a uno de los hombres.

— _Impedimenta — _exclamó Saleh, de pronto deslumbró la posibilidad de escapar de aquello. Afortunadamente para ellos había un espectáculo nocturno de música, Saleh tomó la mano el hombre para no perderlo entre la multitud.

Los ataques cesaron por un momento, pero sabía que eso no los detendría.

— ¿Qué carajos fue eso? ¿Quiénes son?

— Cazadores oscuros, pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones — se detuvo detrás del templete, pasó con las manos temblorosas la cadena, estaba preparando el giratiempos cuando el jefe de aquellos hombres los encontró.

— Basta Lilian, entrégamelo — exigió con dureza un hombre de cabellos castaños, sus ojos azules brillaban maliciosos. Harry contrajo su gesto, ¿qué era lo qué estaba ocurriendo ahí? De cualquier forma no dejó de empuñar su varita hacia el mago.

— Nunca, adiós…

— No puedes escapar lo sabes, te encontrare — prometió al ver que los magos comenzaban a desparecer, pero no se atrevió a atacarlos, sabía que no le llevaría nada rastrearlos.

***º*º*º**

En tanto la pareja aparecía en el mismo lugar pero en otro tiempo, Lily retiró la cadena, se sentía exhausta.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?

— Ya se lo dije son cazadores oscuros.

— ¿Cazadores oscuros? — él jamás había escuchado algo parecido y eso que el encargado de la seguridad del mundo mágico.

— Si, son magos corruptos que trabajan por recompensas, cambian el pasado, el presente e incluso el futuro sin pensar en las consecuencias.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es qué yo no estoy enterado de eso? Yo soy el Jefe de los aurores y esos hombres deberían estar en Azkaban.

— Es porque esto es un asunto de mi instancia, es mí deber lidiar con ellos — exclamó recargándose en un árbol, sentía las piernas acalambradas —, tengo trabajando a todo un escuadrón para detenerlos y quitarles el artefacto con el que viajan.

— ¿Qué es lo qué quieren de ti? — cuestionó alzando su ceja desconfiado.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Soy la que estropea sus planes y arregla sus desastres, quieren mi cabeza, mi giratiempos y la contraseña para sacar del Ministerio los demás instrumentos para manipular el tiempo.

— ¿Por qué parecía que te conocía ese hombre?

Lilian esbozó una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo —. Ese es mi ex novio. Steven Maxwell, mejor conocido como Bendix.

— Entonces…

— Él era el antiguo Jefe del Departamento de Control y Manejo del Tiempo, cuando él decidió unirse a los cazadores oscuros se llevó consigo un par de instrumentos y el giratiempos con el que viaja, pero pronto se dio cuenta que se trataban de imitaciones, los verdaderos habían sido escondidos por seguridad y yo al sospechar de él jamás se lo conté y coloque unos falsos en el lugar donde el creía que se encontraban.

Harry se pasó la mano por su cabello, no sabía qué pensar de todo eso. Lo único que él deseaba era encontrar a su hija y ahora se había visto envuelto en aquel lío.

— Debemos saber en qué fecha estamos.

— ¿No estamos en el presente?

— No, no pude manipular el giratiempos para llegar allá, lo único que pensé fue en sacarnos de aquel tiempo — se separó del tronco y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde se encontraban unos chicos —, disculpen ¿me podrían decir qué día es hoy?

Los jóvenes se miraron entre si, para después verla a ella con cierta burla pensaban que se encontraba bromeando.

— Nena si quieres estar con nosotros no necesitas hacer esas tontas preguntas, solo toma asiento y diviértete.

— No estoy bromeando, necesito saber qué día es.

— Eres una freeke que vive en al calle.

— Cállate Scott, ella esta herida — mencionó uno de sus amigos, al ver sangre en la ropa de la chica — ¿qué fue lo qué te pasó?

Lilian se miró sintiéndose ligeramente mareada. — ¿Qué día es?

— Es 28 de mayo…

— ¿De qué año? — preguntó con desesperación.  
— 1996.

Harry se quedó helado al escuchar la fecha, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado ese día jamás podría olvidarlo, en un par de horas él junto con sus amigos estarían entrando al Ministerio para salvar a su padrino.

***º*º*º**

* Sacamos el apellido de la lista de los estudiantes de la Casa de Slytherin, colocada en la página del diccionario . org. Nosotras sólo le agregamos un nombre y una apariencia.

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas ¿Algo? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Me gusta? ¿Sigan?**

Lamentamos la tardanza, la vida se nos complicó pero ya estamos aquí, las cosas se están poniendo interesantes o ustedes qué piensan. Para los que leen seducción, la editaremos y habrá nuevo capítulo.

***º*º*º**

**Ahora lo más importante los agradecimientos:**

**Anne:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer la historia, perdona por nuestra demora y si en este capítulo hay algo parecido a una reconciliación ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Luna Lovengood:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por seguir la historia y apoyarnos tanto, esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**Twilight-Hp93:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por tus comentarios, nos alegra que te guste tanto la historia, disculpa nuestra tardanza y si a Scorpius le gusta Lily. En este capítulo habrá más Tonks Lupin, esperamos que te guste y si James es todo un casanova ya veremos si se le hace con Lilian. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**annyuska14:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Y claro que la encontrara ya veremos si al final Lily se queda con Ted y si él lograra enamorarse de ella o se quedara con Victorie. Y bueno si Lily no es tan parecida a Ginny, pero Teddy tampoco la describió muy bien y por eso los gemelos al confundieron. Ojala te guste. Saludos.

**ivonne910:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer la historia y seguir apoyándonos. Pronto habrá un nuevo capítulo de Seducción aunque como es necio Remus pero ya caerá en las redes de Tonks jaja. Ojala te guste este capítulo. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**Marina Acero:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer, nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, disculpa nuestra demora. Esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Jazmin-Black:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia, nos alegra que te guste y perdona nuestra tardanza. Si es una pena que Lily este sufriendo por amor esperemos que al final todo salga bien para ella. Si somos unas pervertidas xD le hicimos un trauma perverso a Lily al ver así a Ted, jajaja. Y bueno en este capítulo Remus se porta nuevamente muy lindo jajaj. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Zory:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, sentimos tardar. Esperamos que te guste este capítulo de estas parejas jaja. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**Nymphadora Tonks Black :** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por seguir la historia y apoyarnos tanto, esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**Harryandale**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, nos alegra que te haya gustado la historia, disculpa nuestra demora pero por fin actualizamos, esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**Mafer:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer la historia y comentar. Bueno creemos que ahora ya hay más fics de la pareja, disculpa nuestra demora, esperamos que te guste este capítulo. Saludos.

**Dragoncita**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por dejarnos un review. Si Lily no la ha estado pasando bien tienes razón, pero todo mejorara para ella eso tenlo por seguro. Esperamos que te guste. Saludos.

**lupin-black**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas por el apoyo a la historia, te tomaremos la palabra esperamos contar con tu review en todos los capítulos que vienen. Disculpa nuestra tardanza. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**dany16:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por seguir la historia, sentimos haber tardando tanto, esperamos que aún estés interesada. Ojala que te guste el capítulo. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**Bellessie**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, disculpa por haber tardando tanto, esperamos que aún estés interesada. Ojala que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Annie . Fabry**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia nos alegra que te haya gustado. Si Lily tiene muchos problemas, ya veremos lo que pasa con Harry y Ginny. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**Isis07:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, disculpa por la demora. Aún falta para que los encuentren pero esperamos que este capítulo te parezca interesante y nos comentes. Saludos.

**T0onks:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer la historia, nos alegra aunque te haya gustado. Sentimos la demora. Esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos desde México.

**paochiss64:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar y leer. Ya pronto será el momento en que Teddy este de profesor y ya veremos como se ira involucrando con Lily. Mientras tanto esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Sui-AliRs:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Hey de verdad mil gracias por todos los reviews, nos alegraron mucho y animaron a terminar este capítulo. Aún faltan muchas cosas vergonzosas para Lily, jajaj pero tendrá el buen apoyo de Teddy. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Nos leemos. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que este año se animen a comentar la historia.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


End file.
